Complicated Life
by MelodicAngel016
Summary: She was engaged to the person she doesn't want to see again. Just how will things go for them? Is it really possible for her to fall in love with that guy? "Can I break off the engagement?"-Natsume
1. 1

**COMPLICATED LIFE  
BY: melodicAngel016**

**OUATLINE: **Mikan was engaged to the person she doesn't want to see again. Just how will things go for them? Is it really possible for her to fall in love with that guy?

**CHAPTER 1**

It's been a while now. I'm returning home from America to Japan, which is my hometown. I spent my spare time to go around and sight seeing and wandering around trying to forget my current situation.

It's because I'm loveless. And I hate myself for falling in love. I never actually thought that I could get hurt. And it hurts so much.

So I promised myself to enter an abbey and there I should become a nun. I'll pray for other's current situation so that they will not be like me.

Ruka Nogi was my friend, yes, only friend and to think that I have fallen for him. Well, not really. We dated but we didn't become an official couple. We only go out and date, nothing more. I was about to confess when he suddenly blurted out that he didn't actually liked me. And in fact, he liked someone else.

The thought killed me.

Big time.

That's why I have vowed to never fall in love again. My parents didn't even know my situation. I wanted to keep it a secret.

To tell you the truth, before I met Ruka, I wanted to go to a monastery and there I'll be secluded with peaceful atmosphere. My parents knew these. But my mind suddenly changed after meeting Ruka.

But I never thought that he'll be so straightforward.

I'm back again in fulfilling my plan.

Become a monk.

So I'm here, buying some time to forget all of those.

My school has announced that we would have two weeks for our semestral break. And for me, that's fine so I can forget what had happen to me.

I was also here for a reason.

I brought a book. It's Sherlock Holmes. I know that most of you know about it. But to those who don't, it's a story about the adventures of a great detective. I like mysteries. I wouldn't prefer corny love stories and I hate love stories ever since the revelation. Suspense is my kind of thing. Romance is just another thing. … Sometimes, I just couldn't understand myself towards the things happening to me. Ah, nuts!

I'm at California. The airport there was really huge compared to Japan. Well, I guess international planes would usually land there for the passengers. But who cares?

After I cleared my baggage at the detector thingy, I immediately got on the plane. My seat number was 343. I looked for it and as to my luck; it's just beside the windowpane. I'm not used to sit on other places but just beside that window. Thank God for this.

I went to that seat. But before I can take a step once more, a guy had bumped to me. Oh, brother, NO SORRY? My anger suddenly rises up again when he took my place-At the windowpane! Is this guy out of his head?

"Uh… excuse me…" I said. I was controlling my anger back there so I can't disturb the passengers. "I think you're at my seat, Mr…" I continued with my voice in a low tone, not so shattered. He has no response. "Excuse me, I think you're sitting at my sit!" I raise my tune up. I noticed that he turned to me. "Don't you have a number?" It was just then I realized that he had his earphones up, probably listening to music.

"WHAT?" He kind of irritatedly asked. But is it right that he's the one irritated? Oh please, like I'm not irritated. My head is smoking. But I tried to keep my cool. SHZEESH!

"You're at my spot! See, here's my number. It's 343!" I said, I even let him see it. I'm really annoyed, so completely devastated. – And mad.

"I know. I can see that." He just said that one and looked again at the window.

"Don't you have a number?" I asked. It seems that I can't take it anymore.

"342." He said as he let me see his number too, the way I did. But only thing is that he's not facing me. He's focus was at the outside view.

I grimaced. That's it… I went to his direction and kneeled at the seat of number 342. "Then, why are you there if you have 342? You should be the one sitting here!" I exclaimed.

He turned back again to me. His death glare freaks me out. Just who is this guy? Is he the owner of a flight company? "I know." He said. His glare was really like burning fire. Then I noticed that he has crimson orbs like a cat's. His hair was a messy one, and raven too. "But I think you don't know that you're voice is louder than my music in my iPod touch. Now, put a tape in you're wide-opened mouth, idiot.

"I'm NO IDIOT! You jerk!" I shouted at him… I just couldn't take it anymore. This guy is really driving me crazy! But as to his accent in English words, he's Japanese.

"Excuse me Ms." I heard a female voice right behind me. I turned around to see who it was. She was in uniform. It's obvious that she's one of the flight attendants. "You're voice is loud, please calm down and sit. You're disturbing the passengers. Look."

Uh oh, is that how loud my voice was? All eyes were at me. No. Almost. The raven-haired guy at my seat was busy listening to music. He didn't look at me. It's so weird. I thought my voice was 'piercing', but then, that's all he did.

I looked up at the attendant. "… But Ms., I've – " I was cut off. I wasn't even finished in what I'm trying to say.

"No buts Ms. Passenger! Just sit down there and were soon to leave." That's all what she said and there she goes. Leaving the poor me alone. Geez! What's up with the world? Can't they hear me say here? Can't they listen to my explanation once? Oh boy… I guess there's no use. I just fell my body to the sit number 342, which 'that boy' should be sitting at. I sighed down deeply. I hope I'll not get sick. When I'm not beside the window, I feel like I'm going insane – Like I'm going to faint real soon.

"Ba-ka." I heard the raven-haired guy said such things to me. As I suspected, he's also Japanese like me. I turned to him. He hit a nerve on my head. Why did he call me Idiot?

"WHAT did you say?" I irritatedly asked. I clenched my fist ready to knock him out. Don't he dare to speak absurd things in front of a Sakura. Does he know who I am? "I have a name so don't dare to call me baka, you idiot person!" I pointed him out with my index finger.

"Oh, so you do understand Japanese." He was sarcastic. "Nice to meet you, Miss baka."

"Excuse You! I have a name Mr.! don't you dare call me that!"

He smirked. But that was really cute of him, hey, I said what? "Like I care about knowing who you are. Now, bug off!" At first he took a quick glance at me and then he faced away from me again. "And for you're information, seat number doesn't matter when you have the plane ticket. Besides, plane ticket is the most important one when riding a plane, right?" he continued speaking as I am starting to be pissed off by this jerk. But is that all plane tickets that matter?

I sat up formally, with my arms and legs crossed. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Mr. Doesn't you're mother disciplined you when you're young? I should be the one who's sitting there because of my sit number and besides, I have other deep reasons…"

"Whatever. Get lost idiotic girl." He looked at me again. Cold ruby eyes struck mine. "I get dizzy when I'm not sitting near a window pane."

"Well, so do I." I feel my head burning, burning in so much anger. But I just controlled my anger in order to not disturb the people in my thunderous voice again.

This guy is hopeless.

**-000-**

Then at last, after the sacrifices I made. I was at Japan. Thank goodness I controlled my vomiting inside the plane – towards many people that is. Every time I felt the sickness rush up, I always went to the comfort room to comfort myself. Thanks to that hunk I almost caught myself dead. Oh! I wish I'd never see him again! He's not a good guy, nor a gentle man.

If our ways will meet again, then next time I'll surely torture him and kill him no matter how handsome he is!

Wait, what?

**CHAPTER ENDS HERE**


	2. 2

**COMPLICATED LIFE  
by: melodicAngel016**

**CHAPTER 2**

**RUKA'S P.O.V.**

Since I lied to Mikan, I can't help but to feel so down in the dumps. I never really thought of saying that I don't like her and I like somebody else.

All of those were false statements.

Lies.

I knew very well that I like her, no, I don't like her, I love her and that's a fact. Although what I said to her that I don't like her was true. I simply love her. But I didn't tell her that. I have my reasons. And I hate having reasons. I think I know she feels the same way about me too, but I have to stop loving her.

I tried, but I couldn't. It will take so much time to forget her.

She's not right for me. She will be completely fine with somebody else. That's why I told her I don't feel something special about her. I knew I hurt her but I hurt myself more. I hurt myself because of ever lying to her.

But the right man for her is finally coming.

I know it.

Although I have rights for my feelings, I know he will not hurt her. I know she will be happy. And I know I will suffer endless heartaches so bad. And this is already the start.

But it's for their own good.

**MIKAN'S P.O.V.**

I'm walking towards the large crowd in the middle of the city. I'm checking out what's been new since I was at America for more than two weeks. Unfortunately, there has nothing new around. It always seemed what it used to be.

And the panorama on the plane? Oh boy, how could I ever forget? Thanks to that freak that I got myself almost sick. He's no gentle man at all. He's just so horrible.

'Krrrng…' My phone rang. I wonder who could've been this one. I picked it up. I saw that mom was calling. I answered it.

"Hey mom, what's up" I greeted her happily.

"Oh, Mikan, where are you, honey?" She asked me in a sweet voice. I'm in full curiosity. Doesn't she know that I'm back since yesterday?

"Mom, I'm at Japan now. I'm sight seeing here at Tokyo." I said. "Didn't I tell you that I'd be going home? I just arrived yesterday."

"Oh," I heard what she had reacted. "I received nothing from you, dear." What? Maybe I'm the one who had forgotten to tell her.

"Oopsy. I'm sorry mom. Looks like I'm the one who forgotten the thing here. Sorry." I rubbed the back portion of my head. I'm so stupid. How could I not tell such thing to my mom?

I heard mom had taken a deep sigh. Then she spoke again. "Oh, honey, you're not yet even changing a single bit." She worriedly said. It's obvious. "By the way, I wanted to surprise you because I'm home."

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. It's so unfair, keeping surprises from me. "Where are you?"

"Somewhere in Japan I guess."

"What do you mean by _'somewhere'_ in Japan, didn't you know this place?" I asked desperately.

"Oh, come on. I've been working in our overseas business. I stayed at Australia for so many years and I haven't seen you after all, well, except for the pictures you sent me."

Oh, right. I almost forgot about the company. She's right. She stayed there for many years then. I never thought that she came back this moment. I miss her a lot. I wonder what she looks like now. I really miss her.

"Mom," I called her again. "Where are you, I wanted to see you." I exclaimed.

"You missed me, eh? Well…" She paused for a while. Maybe she doesn't get much of this place and maybe she even forgot on how to read kanji, katakana and Hiragana. Oh well. "I only got at Japan this morning so why did you just go here at Shangri-La Hotel Tokyo, I bet you know this."

"Of course I do." I rolled my eyes.

"Meet me at the lobby room at 6 pm, okay?" She said it sweetly to me. "See ya."

"Ok mom." That's what I said to her and put down my phone. I sighed. Then I left the place. I wondered around once more, like I'm ignorant of a place. I looked at my wristwatch. It's only 5:05 in the afternoon. I got plenty of times left. I went to nearest Café shop and ordered some lasagna and a latté. I was starving that moment. I just couldn't control my hunger. I sighed, again.

Too bad though, the line was long so I merely waited for 20 minutes more… That's a bummer. And I am so BLOODY starving.

But then, after a moment, I got my order. Now that's my kind of thing. I sat quickly on the chair on my right.

Then, from the corner of my eye, I saw somebody familiar to my eyes. Oh, of course! He's the guy at the plane. Why is he here? I thought I'd never see that guy ever again. He's so despicable. I didn't wish to see him again! Why is fate so cruel?

My attention was suddenly at him. I don't even understand myself. Looks like my eyes has a mind of its own.

"Latte please, that's all…" I heard him order. He turned back to get some sit. I was surprised when he stopped his gaze on me. I suddenly bowed my head, hoping not to meet his stare.

"Do you have a crush on me or what?" I heard a masculine voice. That was also familiar to me. But…what he said was so annoying. It's so unpleasant to my ears. Crush on him my ass. My eyes went through him. As I suspected, it was the guy from the plane.

"EXCUSE ME?" I raised my tone, as well as my eyebrow.

'Thud'… that was the time I heard that he had already seated at the chair in front of me. What's up with this guy?

"… And why did you sit over here? I didn't invite you to." I said in a sarcastic manner.

He rolled his eyes over me. "I know. I invited myself to sit here." He said in a low, cold voice. "… Besides, there are no other sits that are not occupied, except here." He crossed his arms.

But he was right. The coffee shop was a full house. I didn't notice this at first. Maybe I wasn't focusing much of my attention to them. My attention was in him a while ago. His cold, rude and unpleasant attitude doesn't suit up his natural handsome features.

I'm almost finished with my food. But I was insecure for what this guy has been acting. He's quiet. He's still and composed. He's so angelic and has a model-like male body. But… Bleak! What's up with my thoughts?

Then, after I'm done eating, I stretched my arms because they are stiff. I hate it. Then I stood up to go out now. From the corner of my eye, I saw the crimson-eyed guy watch me. He seems expressionless but I think that he's thinking other things.

"What?" I asked irritatedly. What's up with him anyway?

"Nothing, I just thought you were someone familiar." He said flatly.

"Yes, were familiar to each other you freak!" I said, nearly shouting. "We've met at the plane! You were the _**not-so-kind**_ guy I've ever met!"

"Oh, that's why…" But there's something in his face that he needs to tell something more about me… "But not just by the plane, I guess…"

"Vile guy…" I felt the wind blow. It crawled up to my skin. That was truly refreshing.

"Get lost, polka-dotted girl…." He said. I wonder what… he meant by… that… Oh, no… Uh oh… I remembered. I'm wearing a mini skirt and….

"_**OH, YOU**_…" I made my voice monster like. I'm damn annoyed. This guy… This guy is a real bad person! "YOU PERVERT! You have no respect in ladies like me!" I felt my head burning, smoking in displease. I shouted at him. He was really a terrible guy… That's when I realized that all the people at the shop were looking at me. "MIND YOUR OWN BUSSINESSES, people! You rubber necks." That's all I said in an awful manner. I got out of the shop.

I straightly went to find a cab. I almost forgot what mom had asked me for; to go to the Shangri-La Hotel. I entered it. I hope that the guy I met before would be out of my head as soon as possible. Oh, that perverted guy! How could he?

I went out of the cab. It was really tiring. Now, I'm in front of the luxurious Hotel.

I entered the room. It was 6, as promised by mom… But I'm almost late… Oh NO! It's not almost but it's really late by 10 minutes. Thanks to that bastard. UGH!

I went to the lobby room. I searched for my mom. I saw a lady with a brown hair as mine, only in darker hair tone. I approached her. Thank goodness, it's really her… I hugged her from back.

"MOM!" I happily said. It's been a while since we've seen each other. It's so long that I even forgot when the last time we've seen each other was. But I'm grateful that I didn't forget her face. In fact, she's been sending me pictures through e-mail. I missed her and dad. I also missed my big brother.

"Oh, Mikan, it's you. How are you…" I heard her said that. I grimaced at her. She hugged me back.

"Hey. This is Sakura Mikan, right?" I heard a voice in front of me. I took a peek and I saw a very beautiful lady. I think her age is very close of that my mom's age. "I hear so much about you." She continued as she smiled sweetly, definitely talking to me. She has dark blue hair and lightly red shaded eyes.

"Oops," I apologized and at the same time, I became more formal. I let go of from my mom's hug. "I didn't know that mom is talking to someone." I felt horrible.

"No, it's fine." She said out pleasingly. I guess this is my mom's friend from work, or not… Whatever. "By the way, I'm Kaoru Hyuuga, nice to meet you." She held up a hand. I did the same thing as well. And we shake hands.

"Mikan… There are things you should know about you're life. No, you're future." Mom said sincerely.

"What Future?" I was snapped. Mom was at serious tone.

Mom sighed. "You know… It's been a while but… The reason why I'm here it's because I need some important matter to discuss to you my dear…" She started to explain. "…And about the company… Time will come that you'll be the one to manage things back there."

I'm confused. Now what? "What about the Sakura Industries? What's wrong?"

"No, nothing. Nothing's wrong, but… I need you to meet some guy."

I raised my brow. "What some guy?"

Lady Kaoru joined in our conversation. "My son, he's the guy." She said in an expressionless manner but amusement visible in her eyes… "You're mother and I had planned that our children should be the ones who will work together. Uh… So… We planned an arrange marriage, between you and my son." She sighed again. "Only thing is, he's not yet here. I wonder…" She was looking for someone. Her face wandered through the room.

"Mom!" I called her. "What arrange marriage? You mean, I have a fiancée?" I asked curiously, at the same time, my mind was full of questions. "How could you arrange stuffs like this without my permission? And I don't even know who this guy is."

"I know and it's like a surprise to you." Mother shrugged. "But you need to do this for the sake of the company. It's ours and your obligation. Besides, you're 16 and you don't date guys. By this way, I can help you as well as you help us." She said utterly. But it's not right to make decisions by herself and herself only. I bet she only dragged Mrs. Hyuuga in this mess.

It's not true, I date guys, well, not actually guys but I dated Ruka Nogi.

Ruka Nogi, I feel down when hearing or thinking his name.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm only 16 but how could you do this to me? Don't you love me anymore?" I asked her hazily.

"Of course I love you dear child, what makes you think that I don't?"

I sighed. "It's because you're giving me away to the guy that I don't even know!"

"You'll know him." I heard Mrs. Hyuuga speak with a blank expression. Some how, I think that I have seen that kind of place somewhere before. "But trust me. It'll take time to know and understand him." She smiled at me earnestly.

"Yeah but…" I frowned and somebody got my thought.

"I'm here. What's up?" A cold deep voice echoed at our direction. At first I didn't notice who it was. Until he face me. Our eyes met. This guy is so recognizable.

"He's the guy I'm talking about. Mikan, meet my son, Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga, heir of Hyuuga Corporation." She said as The Guy went to her.

"WHAT?" My jaws suddenly dropped. My eyes shrieked… My sweat dropped. My shoulder also dropped. I couldn't believe this. "I uh...!"

"Oh come on honey, give it a rest." I heard her laugh. It's so unfair. Life is so unfair. Everything in my world is so damn unfair!

"Oi… You again, polka…" I heard that voice again. "You should be ashamed of yourself. You're jaws dropped and their drooling… Keep it. You know, every girl that I've known, and even those who are not, when I'm walking and when they see me, they always drool. I know. You just couldn't take it, right? That's why you're drooling… for me." He smirked. I'm annoyed. This guy is really nuts! What's he talking about? It's not like I'm love struck for him!

"I'm not drooling, you jerk! I'm just stunned because you're…" I was trailed off again.

"…My FIANCE, right?" He smirked again and turned backwards. "Admit it. You like me…" There he walks out now. "Excuse me… I'm gonna prepare my things for tomorrow." He said coldly.

My head was burning. I can feel the blood rush out through my ears… I'm feeling a little hot… I am covered with steam. "As if you jerk face!" I shouted. I don't care if I disturb some people at the lobby, as long as he heard me said those. He's so insane.

I heard another voice again. It's from my mom. "Perfect match!."

Mrs. Hyuuga smirked at me. "I'm sorry for what he has been acting. But that's the real Natsume. He maybe a smart mouth, but he can handle things very well."

I raised my eyebrows. "Why mom?" I faced her. "That idiot is my future husband, for real?" I raised a tone. I didn't know how.

"Forever." She faced me. She was happy.

I sighed. There's no point in arguing. I'm tired. I give up. I'll try to speak to her again later or maybe tomorrow. "Where's you're room? I'll be early tomorrow, I have school." My tone was lowered this time.

"Left wing dear, room 421, 5th floor. Oh, you shouldn't be worried about you're transportation tomorrow. It's well taken care of."

"Sure." I was upset. Mom gave me the key to the room.

I directly went upstairs to the room. I don't want to hear any nonsense things again. I wish all the things that happened to me were all just a big dream… It was completely insane. What should be my reaction? Should I be mad or not? Holy crow! Why would my mom arrange this kind of stuffs, without even asking me?

Oh man, of all the people, why would it be always him? First the plane, next the Coffee Shop and now this? I'm betrothed to that Natsume guy or whatever his name is? Oh God, please tell me that this is only a big bad dream.

And why is that my mother is happy on what is happening? I mean, I'm her only child but she's giving me away and she's not even thinking of what will be my life! How come that she's so happy while I'm all acting weirdly angry?

And I take back what I said about him being handsome. He is not and his attitude is so hell like manners!

**CHAPTER ENDS HERE**


	3. 3

**COMPLICATED LIFE  
by: melodicAngel016**

**CHAPTER 3**

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

The day was beautiful. It's the start of the new semester and students were very happy to see each other again. They really missed the times that they're together. And now, Alice Academy brought them back again.

Alice Academy. It's such an elite school for those students who deserved to be good. Students are also talented and unique

The day is very good all right, but not to all. There's always an exception. Everyday at school campus, Mikan Sakura always get in with a huge smile on her face, but not this time. Looks like that she's very exhausted and didn't get enough time to sleep last night. She has bags, all under her eyes. When she entered her homeroom, her classmates were watching her. They're sweat dropped from their head.

Mikan sat up at her chair. She put down her bag and buried her face at the table. Hotaru noticed this. She went to approach her.

"Hey you, idiot." She called her. "What's wrong with you? Is there any dead people at you're place?" She asked her expressionlessly..

Mikan lifted up her face. She smiled a little, "Oh, it's you, Hotaru, good morning." She greeted her tiredly, then she get back again from her position.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "… Stop acting like a child, Mikan, or I'll shot you with my gun." She warned her. "And it's for real. I got my real gun right here." She let her see it. Mikan's eyes widened.

"But, Hotaru, you know how dangerous it is to-"

"That's better." Hotaru smirked at her. "And you're such an idiot. You don't know the difference between a toy gun and a real gun."

"What?" She said worriedly. "You tricked me… Yaaa! You're devil…"

"Whatever. What's you're problem. You got heavy bags under you're eyes." She asked. She's concerned about her best friend. Although her tune and her face doesn't seems to show anxiety.

"Oh," She reacted and faced away. "I didn't get enough sleep last night. I'm exhausted. I've got many things to finish yesterday." She said in a low voice.

"You know pretty much that I don't like liars. But mind tell me that later." Imai went now to her chair. But she didn't know what had happened yesterday.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Mikan was surprised that her mom arranged a marriage for her, without her permission. She couldn't take it. But she has no choice but to do as she said. Besides, it's for the sake of the company.

"But mom!" Mikan protested to her mother when she entered the room.

"I told you honey. It's for the sake of the company." Her mother started to talk. "You're a young lady. Soon, you will be the next owner for the company. That's why to take advantages… You need to marry a guy who also owns a company. That way, both of you will have a good future and will maintain the good of it." She sipped a tea from her cup.

Mikan pouted. "Sake of the company my butt." She murmured.

"Language dear, language." Her mother protested.

"But why me? Why should I marry that stupid and one-hell of a bastard? I'm not yet on the legal age. And can't I even choose the guy for me?"

Her mom sighed. "I know Mikan. I know. It's for the better. A rich person should marry a rich person to keep the bloodline going. And you, my dear child… I know if I will not betroth you, you will be going to a convent and become a nun. There is no way that _I_ will allow that to happen."

'_That's a fact. Honestly, that's my first choice. But then…'_

"And I know that you don't date guys, so I kind of helped you out. Aren't you even thankful to me?"

"It's crazy! Why on earth did you choose _'him'_ for me? Didn't you see his attitude, didn't you recognize it?" Her tone raised a tone higher in that particular question. Her mind was full of confusion.

"It's alright, later, you'll gonna suddenly recognize it that you love him." She laughed.

Mikan sighed. "But it's a bad idea. How sure are you that I'm gonna be in love with him, sooner or later? Besides I'm a loser when it comes to love or something related to it." Mikan's voice was suddenly fading.

Truly, her words strike her out because she's really a loser when it comes to love. She's a loser because she felt in love with Ruka Nogi, the person whom she suddenly realized that is not going to be with her forever.

"You'll just gonna feel it. I'm you're mom. Mother knows best." She sipped again from her tea and spoke again. "Oh, I almost forgot that he will be transferring to you're school. His former school was at Melbourne. His mom and I were close friends ever since. Then we made a decision that our kids should marry each other, in order for the good of the company… I guess… You will be classmates and with that, you'll going to have enough time to see each other and at the same time, you're going to know each other more. Her parents had already agreed on this." She stated. But Mikan was still confused, like there's no single word that entered her ear. He eyes were dizzy. Her face was pale. Her mom laughed for this.

"This is nonsense. I'm only 16 years of age." Mikan said worriedly.

"The earlier, the better." Yuka exclaimed. "You will attend a pre-engagement ceremony a year from now. And you still need to know something about the past when time comes."

Mikan raised her head to her mother. "What past?"

Her mother shook her head. "Neh, never mind. Any more questions?"

She nodded as she hugged her pillow softly. "What about Onii-chan? He's the right guy to inherit the company, besides, he's a guy…"

"Been there, done that…" Yuka exclaimed as she leaned at the head rest of the couch. "He already has a fiancé and he introduced her to me before I got here."

Mikan's eyebrows twitched. "What? I'm his little sister, yet he didn't tell me? What kind of brother is he?" She mandated.

"Don't worry about that… Just worry you're relationship with Natsume Hyuuga. And if you're asking why I put you to an arranged stuffs like this, it's because you're the only one in the family who don't have a partner in life. Like I said, I don't want you to be alone and I'm not letting you to be a vicar forever."

"Does dad know this?"

"Yup… And he was the promoter of these stuffs.

'_Figures.' _

But after the heartbreaking moment with Ruka, Mikan promised herself to never fall in love again. She will go to a convent and that's final.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Mikan sighed and pinched her cheeks. '_Oh, shoot, I think I forgot to sleep last night.' _She thought to herself. Then, she yawned from her tiredness. She rubbed her eyes and buried her face at her hands.

"Good morning." A voice said. Mikan suddenly became wide eyed even if her face was buried on her desk.

"Good morning!" Anna said.

It was Ruka. But he was disappointed when Mikan did not answer his greetings. So he was worried. He really did a great job about breaking her heart. When he greets his classmates, Mikan was the first one to greet him back with her sunny smile. But after saying that he don't like her, things already changed.

And Hotaru noticed this.

The bell rang.

But Mikan was still not focusing to the real world. She had her eyes closed, until her teacher Narumi entered the room. She was surprised because Narumi had closed the door loudly.

"Good morning students…" He greeted them with a gay-like smile. But note that Narumi isn't a gay. "Oh, welcome back my gorgeous students… Before anything else, I would like to announce that the population of this class… would be more because another student had transferred here, just a while ago. Come on in, Mr. Hyuuga." Then the door opened. Mikan wasn't facing the front, until she felt a glare from the front. She faced him.

'_Oh, it's you.' _She thought. Then she faced back again to the window.

"This is Natsume Hyuuga. He was from Melbourne, Australia but he transferred here. He's the son of the greatest investors in the world."

'_Oh, please, you don't need to introduce a perverted guy like him.' _Mikan thought the second time. But as to her absence of mind, she didn't know that the other girls' eyes were shaped hearts back there. Looks like they had fallen love at first sight for him…

"Well, looks like that everything would be perfectly fine from here, eh? Now, You're sit would be… There at the back. You can sit beside that blonde guy, and that girl." Narumi exclaimed. Natsume had followed him. It's obvious that he will sit beside Mikan, by the window.

When Natsume started to walk from the front to the back, all eyes were at him. Err, heart eyes, that is. But he just ignored it. When he was at the back, the blonde guy smiled at him. They made eye contact.

"Oh, it's you Ruka." Natsume said then walked again to his sit. The Ruka guy had made way for him to sit.

"It's been a while, Natsume." Ruka said. Natsume just nodded then faced this brunette girl who seemed to be escaping the reality.

"OKAY!" Narumi clapped his hand three times to get their attention. "I'll be leaving you here now. Be nice to Natsume, kay? We, faculty members will just have a meeting. I might say, it's you're free half day session." He waved goodbye to them and went out of the room.

"Oi, you." Natsume called Mikan but she was totally out of this world. She didn't face him, so Natsume doesn't have any choice. She pulled her hair.

"Ah!" Mikan reacted. She stood up. "What's up with you? Why did you do that?" She was mad.

"I called **'you'** and you didn't face me so I pulled you're hair. Why, is there something wrong with that?" He made himself comfortable by putting his legs on top of the table.

"Hey! You shouldn't be doing that. You're at school. You're not inside of a house." She exclaimed in a loud voice.

"Hn. Whatever. Mom said to make myself comfortable when I'm here." He said, not facing her.

"Why, YOU… NATSUMEEEE!"

Mikan felt something was heavy behind her back. She saw a hand at her top uniform.

"Shut it, Sakura." It was a seaweed haired girl. "Why are you talking like that to my Natsume-sama, like you've already known him?" She held Natsume up and grabbed his hands. Natsume was surprised for this deep inside, but he managed not to react. "I **Love** the new transferee…"

Mikan raised an eyebrow. "Oh please." She rolled her eyes, later. Then she shrugged. "It's getting hot in here." She reacted. When she was about to sit, Sumire kicked her out so she will be the one to sit beside Natsume. Poor Mikan, her head had hit the wall. She's slightly hurt. Thanks to that Sumire-freak.

"Get the hell out of here, Sakura-san." She glared at her. "I'll take care of him. Don't you dare put a hand on my beloved!"

Natsume noticed this. His _'fiancée'_ hit the wall. He just looked at her. He seemed to be not worrying much about her. But his eyes show concern.

"A-are you alright?" Ruka asked.. "Here, let me help you…" He held her up and now; she could stand on her feet.

"Thanks, Ruka." She smiled at him. "I'm alright now." And she completely had forgotten the fact that he broke her.

Ruka slightly blushed but smiled afterwards. _'I really miss you smile.'_

So much for that, some girls went to Natsume. They introduced themselves but Natsume is not even listening to their names. The room was getting hotter by the second. So, he planned to escape them. He held back his hand from Sumire's hug and got out of the room.

"Ah, Natsume!" Sumire pouted. "Why did you leave me here?"

"Natsume-sama!" The other girls echoed… They were depressed because the transferee ignored them.

Mikan and Ruka sighed. Hotaru came to them.

"Hey, the new guy is leaving the room." She said pointing a thumb at him.

"Oh, don't bother; he will get back here soon." Ruka said that so he could assure her.

"Uhm… Am I missing something here?" Mikan seemed to ask in curiosity.

"We're childhood friends. I already knew that he would be transferring here, but I don't know his reason."

"Oh, really…" Mikan said. _'He's a good secret keeper… But I wonder how far he can carry that.' _

Hotaru sighed. "Well, I guess that explains it."

"But you're from France…" Mikan nudged.

Ruka nodded once. "Our family had this trip once to Melbourne, that's why I met him. But then, come to think of it, I think I saw someone who looked like you back then…"

Mikan blinked thrice rapidly. "Really?"

Ruka shook his head. "Don't know… But maybe it's just my imagination."

"Oh… Okay. Uhm, I'll just go get some fresh air. I need to unwind myself."

"Any problems? It's free of charge." Hotaru asked.

"Nothing." Mikan smiled then left.

"So, Ruka and Natsume met once, huh?" She asked herself as she went out of the classroom.

"And who do you think you're talking to, polka-dots?" It was Natsume. She saw that he has a manga at his hands. He was absolutely addicted to manga. "And why are you here?"

"Shut up. I need some air." She slowly walked to the window at the corridor. And fresh air at last. Natsume followed her. His hair was ruffled by the smooth wind. "Natsume…"

"Hm?"

"How far did you find this place so far?" she asked, not facing him.

"Lame." He answered her plainly. "But I can always be patient at this. Wait, let me change the subject. Who is the girl which suddenly grabbed my arms?" Mikan faced her, then. But she just faces the outside again.

"Oh, her? She's Sumire Shoda. Their family owns a ferry and other marine stuffs like submarines…" She looked at him again and she saw amusement in his smirk.

"Hey, what about?"

"Nothing. I guess that explains why her hair is seaweed like."

Mikan laughed at it. "You know, I have the same impression at her too the first time I met her."

"Whatever." He was cold again to her.

"Natsume," she called her again. "Why do you think you're parents had agreed on an arrange marriage like this?"

"Don't ask me, baka." He coughed. "I was forced."

"Well, either do I." She took a deep breath. "But just promise me that you won't tell anybody about the situation."

"Whatever." He continued reading his manga again. "… And how many times will plan to tell me and ask me to keep the shit marriage a secret? I heard you said those starting last night. You've already repeated that for what, 17 times? Well… Today was the 18th." He shrugged his shoulders.

Mikan sighed. "I just wanted to make sure. Besides, I don't want anybody to know about the status."

Natsume smirked. "… Oh, I see now. You're saying crazy things, which only mean that, you liked me…"

"No I don't!" She protested.

"Great. I'll **kill** you if you fell in love with me." He put away his manga from his face and then spoke again. "And you can trust me about keeping the things _'secret'_. Besides, I don't like you. You're a childish idiot who wears childish under garments."

"Perverted freak!" She punched his shoulder

Natsume smirked.

"…And bad"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Ah! You've always been bad since I've met you at the plane!" She said. Natsume, on the other hand seems to be self-possessed even if he heard her almost shouting.

"Whatever."

"Don't you have any other words to say other than that _'whatever_' you have?"

"Hm."

"Oh! You're a big Winnie!"

"I know. You don't have to remind me over and over again."

Unbeknownst to them, Hotaru and Ruka were eavesdropping at them.

"Ne, Nogi, did I heard that right?" Imai asked him from behind the door.

"Yes." He said simply.

"And you knew all about this?" She asked him, in an expressionless manner. Ruka nodded.

**CHAPTER ENDS HERE**


	4. 4

**COMPLICATED LIFE  
By: melodicAngel016**

**CHAPTER 4**

**MIKAN'S P.O.V.**

**M**y ears were bleeding. My eyes were weak. I couldn't stand this anymore. My head is aching and I'm feeling a little sleepy all of a sudden. Today is Monday and it's a foggy afternoon. This is also the day when a new guy transferred to this academy. I guess that would be the reason why I'm feeling a little uncomfortable.

Even if he's a newbie in the area, he seemed to be fitting in – in some people's hearts that is. Fan girls couldn't even shut their mouth for a little while. Their drooling over this stupid guy and I don't know why. What are they seeing in this guy? He's conceited, boastful, arrogant and despicable, totally not my kind of guy.

The afternoon session will soon be finishing any moment from now. I just have to wait and listen patiently to the subject I hated most. I usually think that I'm hopeless.

"That's all for today class." I heard Jinno-sensei speak. "But be prepared for tomorrow. Whoever gets the lowest score will have a consequence. And I bet it's a very hard one for sure." He explained coldly. His stare was really "death like" and I hate those.

I gulped. I definitely hate math like I hate that Natsume guy. Math makes me dizzy. It's obvious that I will be the one who will get the lowest score, even though I study hard in that subject. Oh God. Please help me.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Natsume looking at me. When I turned my head to face him, he was now looking in front… I shrugged… Maybe it's just my imagination. Oh freaky things get out of my head!

"Goodbye students." Jin-jin went out of the room. He's the last subject teacher I have for a day. Oh boy. I'm so unfortunate.

I noticed that the students got out also, well, maybe of the club activities perhaps? I don't care. I'm not even a member of any clubs here anyway, so count me out.

Each seconds that passes, the students in the classroom were becoming lesser. Until, the four of us, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume and I were the only ones left inside the classroom. I saw Hotaru walked. Maybe she will have gun-shooting practice. I suddenly stood up and grabbed my handbag to follow her. Natsume did the same thing as I am. I raised a brow for this. Is he mimicking me? But he didn't face me. There he goes for the door.

'Tuck!' I heard the door shut extremely loud, and I was definitely frightened. Hotaru did that. Ruka suddenly appeared from behind of Hotaru. He walked to Natsume.

I also went there. I wonder why.

"None of you will be out in this room!" Hotaru exclaimed coldly. I was definitely shocked by her all of a sudden.

"One question one answer." She added.

Natsume just passed by them. He ignored the dare of them until Hotaru grabbed his left hand. She was the only one who into this. Ruka just stayed at her side but he seems worried. Does he like Hotaru?

"I'm in a hurry." I heard Natsume said that. "… So piss me off."

"No can do. I only have some questions." Hotaru glared at me. Her looks as if could kill.

**NORMAL POINT OF VIEW**

Hotaru stated again. "Since when do you knew each other?" She asked in curiosity.

Mikan suddenly felt a sudden fright from her chest. "Uh…"

"Only this morning." Natsume answered for her. "Why anything wrong with that?"

"Yes." Hotaru said. "There's a big deal about certain things. I think you know how convincing you are when you lie. You're a good liar yourself, Natsume. But I heard what you guys were talking about this morning."

"Tch. And what are you trying to say?" Natsume exclaimed impatiently this time.

MEANWHILE…

Sumire was running back to her room. "Oh no, Oh, no! Onii-chan's gonna be mad at me if I don't give him the term papers." She said to herself. When she was near the room, she noticed that the door was closed. She heard voices coming from there but she decided to make sure that there are people. She leaned towards the door and somebody spoke.

"You and Mikan we're betrothed!" Sumire's eyes widened. She wanted to know which the term _'you'_ is being pointed at. "… Natsume… Mikan is you're fiancée!" That was the voice of Ruka. Sumire then felt a pain in her heart all because of him. Natsume, Natsume was already been taken. That's so unlucky of her.

"Na-Natsume-kun?" She said to herself. "It isn't true, right?"

"A-And what reasons makes you t-think that I'm betrothed to h-him?" Mikan suddenly laughed out to make them believe that it isn't true.

"Oh, please. Stop lying, you're pretty bad at it." Imai said. "Besides, we've heard you talking this morning. There's no reason to keep it away from us."

"B-But…"

"You heard her." Natsume said taking a few steps to the door. "There's no use to lie anymore. Leave that as that. Don't make this conversation any further." He added.

"N-No… Natsu-me…" Sumire couldn't believe it either. When she noticed that the doorknob was suddenly twisting, she hurried to a safe place – with no people so that she will not be found that she's eavesdropping the whole time. She hid inside the janitor's room and silently closed the door.

Then, Natsume and Mikan got out of the classroom. So did Ruka and Hotaru.

"Don't worry." Ruka said. "We'll keep it as a secret. Right, Imai?" He turned to face Hotaru but she was capturing photos and stuffs from the two lovebirds.

"Say… Could you two compress and hold hands so I will get sweet moments from you?" She said. The three became stiff. Their sweat dropped

"HOTARU! You big demon!" Mikan exclaimed.

"What? I'm just getting some pictures as souvenirs."

"And what? You're going to sell them to everybody and tell them the secret?"

"Proclaiming to the whole student body that you and Natsume were something like this and like that? Uh… No… no… You're misinterpreting me, Sakura, Mikan."

"Just make sure, you idiot!"

"Whatever, dummy."

"Hey. I'm in a hurry." Natsume cut them off. "I'm going now." There he turns around and walked.

"Natsume, wait!" Mikan rushed to him. They both leave as well as Ruka and Hotaru. Ruka sighed.

"That's the reason why you told her that you don't like her." Hotaru said.

Ruka nodded. "But I do like her. She don't even know why I told her that."

Then again…

"I'll get you Sakura-san. I'll get you… Wait till you see my revenge! Natsume is only mine. Mine I tell you!" Sumire's eyes were burning and she had her clenched fist on. She's really scary. Not to mention the lightning background she had.

**=ooo=**

On Mikan and Natsume's way home…

"Say, Natsume. Where are you going home?" Mikan asked.

Natsume turned to her. "Baka, I have my apartment, polka-dots."

"But…"

Mikan didn't speak any further. A Mazda Rx-7 car had arrived. Its color was silver with sky blue highlight. It stopped to their front when they were about to cross the road. He driver went out.

"Sakura-san, Hyuuga-san…" He spoke. "Madam Yuka called out for you. She said you'll go with me."

Mikan's sweat dropped. "Mom, again. I wonder what other surprises she had on her sleeves."

"Please." The driver opened the backseat for them to hop in. In no time, they got in. The driver started to drive.

On their way, there was no topic to talk about so it was a deafening silence. Natsume was at the left side. He was leaning towards the window with his hand supporting him and the other one at the book of his manga.

"Can't you do any other things besides reading that stupid manga of yours?" Mikan asked. She broke the silence.

"Well," Natsume closed the book. "You know I can tease you besides this…" He winked an eye to her.

"Whoa, hold it. You're creeping me out, my _'husband-to-be'_." She acted that she was crept out.

"Next topics please, my '_wife-to-be'_." Natsume said plainly.

"Next topic please, my wife to be." She mimicked what Natsume said as she rolled her eyes. Natsume read again the manga he's holding.

**-A moment later-**

"We're here; Madam Yuka wanted to see the both of you here." The driver spoke as he began to open the back seat.

As Mikan went out, she noticed the beauty of the place. Her eyes widened. There was a house that's like a mansion for its big and humungous size. Not only that, the place was very nice, so clean, not to mention the garden site that is so full of many flowering plants.

"Sugoi, sugoi! This place is amazing!" She exclaimed.

"Oh please." Natsume said as he went out of the car. "Don't be so ignorant of the place that you're seeing."

He had hit a nerve of hers. But Mikan just remained silent.

They went inside of the mansion-like house. From the living room, they saw how large that room was. From the corner of their eyes, they saw Yuka and Kaoru talking together at the sofa. They were drinking tea.

"Mommy-Yuka." Mikan called out her mom, at the same time, she went to her. "What's this all about?"

"Oh, so you're home?" She asked. Yuka peeked at her back and saw Natsume. "And you too, Natsume…"

Natsume didn't answer. He went closer to Mikan's.

"What's this all about?"

Kaoru smirked. "Don't be silly my future daughter. This will be you're new home. Soon you will live under one roof so, uhm… Here, I guess. So we bought this place and renovated this."

Mikan sighed and sat down the sofa. She put down her bag and spoke again. "Since when?" She asked in a lower tone and looks like she had lost her energy.

"…Just a few weeks ago." Yuka answered and sipped again her tea. She stood up. "Oh hey, I almost forgot, we will leave tonight. We have a company meeting by tomorrow."

"Oh brother…" Mikan sighed again. "What about our room? I like separate rooms."

"Oh dear me. I'm sorry Mikan but… There is only one room were you and Natsume can stay. The guest rooms are not yet finished."

"WHAT?" Mikan shouted in shock. "B-B… How… Wh-What…"

"Sorry Mikan… We've forgotten about that… The guest room you're saying is not yet done. Sorry." Yuka apologized. "But remember, you're soon be living together with each other. So, ja ne! The master's bedroom is at the second floor. We'll be having our exit now. Bye, Mikan, Natsume, take care of my princess please…"

"Bye now…" Mrs. Hyuuga waved bye at the two. Meanwhile, Mikan is left there, confused.

"Stop over reacting, will you?"

Mikan turned to Natsume with glowing fires in her mandarin eyes.

"I'll make you pay, NATSUME!" She's mad. Really, really mad… "I'll kick you're ass you PERVERT!"

"Hn. Whatever idiot." And he went away. He climbed up the stairs and headed to 'their' room. Or was it?

"Stupid Natsume. You're the worst guy I've ever met!" She fell down the sofa again and rested her head.

**MIKAN'S POINT OF VIEW**

_Natsume. Such a stupid guy. How could this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? I never did anything wrong. But why? Uhm… Okay, maybe sometimes I'm a little stubborn person, but that's history, I guess. And I'm a nice person now, I think. Okay… time to re-count my bad attitudes… Uhm, one… two…_

_Oh man, I almost forgot. Speaking of numbers, I had some studying to do so I won't fail… Ugh! Stupid Jin-jin._

**NORMAL POINT OF VIEW**

Mikan suddenly stood up and stretched her arms. "Well…" She started to talk to herself. "… I'm gonna study now."

Then, she went upstairs now with her bag. On her way, she noticed that the place was very nice. The chandeliers, the ceilings, the pearl curtains, the tiled floors, the beautiful cross stitches, wall decors, paintings and many more…

'_Oh… This place sure is wonderful…'_ She said to herself.

Mikan saw a door, a huge one. And maybe it's obvious for her that it is the master's bedroom. She entered the room. The scheme was really relaxing. The background was really eye catching. The room was of cream colour. Mikan's eyes widened in so much amazement.

There bed was really comfy even if it's only by sight. Beside was a lamp. The window was like a door that leads to the balcony. The place was nice. Really nice.

Until…

Natsume was at the balcony area. He was sitting at the bench with his manga.

Mikan went to him.

"Uh… Natsume…" She started. "Uhm, are you busy?"

"Obviously." He said immediately.

"I was just wondering… if…" she went to him closer and sat down the bench, few inches away from Natsume. "You can help me with math." She kept on twirling and twirling her hair because of nervousness.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm busy, can't you see? Is there anything wrong with your eyes and ears?" He exclaimed coldly.

Mikan stood up in disgrace. "Yes I can see that! And there's no problem with my ears and eyes! My point, why do you keep on reading such worthless manga but not studying? Aren't you…"

"Don't call my manga worthless." Natsume glared at Mikan. "And for your information, I don't need to study anymore." He backed Mikan. "Besides, I'm a certified genius, not like a little stupid brat like you."

"NATSUME! You're selfish! "

"No. I'm not. If I will help you with you're damn math, there's consequences you need to take… If you dare…" Once again, Natsume glared at her.

"FINE! What?"

"Let's see… Well, for some reasons, I'll be sleeping at the bed."

"What?"

""You heard me… I'll be sleeping at the bed… And in other words, you'll be staying at the floor. Don't worry; I'll give you a pillow and a blanket."

"FINE! Now help me with my math!"

"Now that's settled, sure thing… My stupid future wife."

"And you're a very selfish future husband to me… "

**-ooo-ooo-ooo-**

After some wild tutoring of math, it was already 11 in the evening. They need to get some rest for tomorrow.

"Ok then… I hope you've understood what I've tutored you." Natsume said.

"Thanks." Mikan said. "You know, you're not so bad after all."

"I am bad. I think you're forgetting something. You'll be sleeping at the floor. I'm taking the bed."

"Whatever Natsume." And with that, Mikan went out.

**CHAPTER ENDS HERE**


	5. 5

**COMPLICATED LIFE**

**By: melodicAngel016**

**CHAPTER 5 **

**MIKAN'S P.O.V.**

_Hey what's this? I feel so light… And protected. But there's something warm in my eyes. Is it morning already? _

_I twitched my eyes to open them, and I was right, it's morning. Then I turned around beside._

_**DAMN**__ what's this?_

**NORMAL POINT OF VIEW**

Mikan was surprised to find herself in that position. She was hugging Hyuuga Natsume (?)

She suddenly moved slowly so that she can get off the bed quietly… And so, she did. But she fell out of the bed with a sudden noise. That caused Natsume to twitch his eyes.

"Uh-oh…" Mikan put her hands at her mouth to avoid making noise. But Natsume had already wakened up. He sat down slowly at the corner of the bed and looked around him. Mikan was nowhere to be found. But he had his instincts, right? He felt that Mikan was hiding down the bed opposite to the opposite side.

"Polka-s is so bad at hiding." He smirked. "I know you're there… And I know everything. I also know the whole truth." Natsume ruffled his auburn hair and praised himself again. "I'm so totally hot for your eyes that you ended up hugging me last night."

"SHUT YOUR BULLSHIT MOUTH YOU MORON! THERE'S NO WAY THAT YOU WILL LOOK HOT IN MY EYES, NOT EVEN A BIT!" Mikan erupted due to irritation then later panted.

"Oh, so the lamb became the tiger." Natsume leaned in through the bed so he will face Mikan. "There's no need to deny about it anymore. Like I've said, I'm a dream in every girl's lives."

"Except for me, bastard." Mikan leaned in like what Natsume did.

"Stop playing dumb games with me polka."

"For your info, I am not playing dumb here." She tapped the bed top angrily. "Maybe you're the one that had liked me this whole time, Natsume."

Natsume chuckled. "Who, me? Ha! Please… Like I'd give time to some idiot like you." He raised an eyebrow. "Last night. Can you still remember what had happened?"

"I made you tutor me in math."

"Tch. Idiotic girl." He shook his head sideward. "And I let you sleep at the floor but then what? You "sleep-crawled" up to the bed where I am sleeping and hugged me. You even whispered my name."

"NATSUME!" Mikan burst in embarrassment, but she knows she didn't do it. Or did she?

"Whatever. I'm taking the shower now." He stood up, undoing the buttons on his pajama top. Then he looked at Mikan again who seemed to be pretty mad at him. Then, he had found a way to tease her again. "What are you looking at? Do you want to see what my body looks like when I'm bold naked?"

Mikan's nerve came out and frowned. She grabbed a pillow and shot it to that guy. "YOU WISH, YOU FREAKIN' PREVERT!" She stepped out from their nonsense conversation. Natsume on the other hand, smirked. He went in the bathroom.

And about time as when Mikan had opened the bedroom door, the maid was out there.

"Good morning, Sakura-sama." The maid bowed at her. But Mikan felt a little uncomfortable.

"Uh, ohayo… May I have your name please?"

"Michiko Sawamura. I'm sorry if I hadn't introduced myself last night. It's just that you're not in the mood to talk and you seem pretty busy."

"Neh, it's alright. I'm sorry too." She sighed. "I just couldn't imagine what would be my life if I'm stuck with that guy."

"Ah! Natsume-sama… But I think his pretty fine and okay. Come to think of it he doesn't talk much to other people. And I don't even remember when was the last time I saw him talk much."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a servant in his family for 9 years. Then his mother assigned me to be here."

"Oh? Uh… Anou…" Mikan rubbed the back portion of her head. "I don't know much about him and his family. Sorry."

"Its okay, Sakura-sama. Oh, I almost forgot. Breakfast is ready. Are you going to the dinning room now?"

"Not yet. I'm still in pyjamas." She looked at herself. "Ill be going inside now. Maybe Hyuuga is finished."

"Alright."

Mikan went to the room again and saw the bathroom door opened. Natsume came out from there in towels wrapped in his waist.

'_What the hell? How could this man have such a beautiful body?'_ She thought to herself.

Natsume suddenly met Mikan's stare and he smirked. "And this is how I look like from the inside."

"As if I'm wishing to see you're stupid body." She just frowned and continued on walking and grabbed a bathrobe.

"And again with the denying." He rolled his eyes.

"That's the truth Mr. I'm not denying." She grabbed the doorknob of the bathroom and twisted it but… "And do you mind not to get out of the bathroom just in towels? Use a bathrobe next time so it will cover your whole body. Your making me think demonic things."

"It's alright for me." He shrugged. "If you want me to think demonic things too, then it's fine. A fair play. I'll take my shower again just for you. We can have it together." He winked seductively at her and holds his towel that's wrapped around his waist, ready to pull it off.

"PERVERT!" Mikan slammed the door and even when she's inside the bathroom, Natsume can hear what Mikan is saying. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

**=ooo=**

After they had eaten the breakfast, they went to the Academy. On the campus school gate, Hotaru and Ruka were there. A huge crowd was also there. It seems that there is a celebrity near by them that the girls were screaming nonsense things. When Natsume and Mikan went closer, the scream of the fan girls went loud and crazier. But why are they mostly girls? They're after Natsume. And speaking of Natsume, he just ignored them. He put his hand at the back of his shoulder and continued walking.

"Waah! Is that the new transferee? Oh, isn't he so cute?" Exclaimed one of the girls.

"I bet his name is Natsume Hyuuga." Said the other.

Natsume just glared at Mikan. And Mikan felt a chill from his side,

"What?" She asked irritatedly.

"This is what I meant for love at first sight." He smirked. "Don't you see how much they adore me?"

"Shut up."

"So, you're not falling for me?" He asked.

"Not even a bit." She shrugged.

"Good. Now keep that up." His facial attitude changed back there. He was cold. Just like his killer glare to her. But Mikan just raised her brow in curiosity, not knowing what he meant by that.

"Good morning Hotaru, Ruka." Greeted Mikan with a smile. And the two greeted back. But the loud screams were just definitely and extremely loud. That's why it's loud.

Now, back to the fan girls. They were really over exaggerating about that Natsume guy. Their eyes became hearts. Talk about so much weirdness. When they saw a brunette girl with him, they took a glare at her.

"Just who is that girl?"

"Why is she with my Natsume?"

The murmurs kept on going. Mikan felt a little uncomfortable. But thanks to Ruka and Hotaru, they seemed to stop.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Ruka said. "I heard it was Natsume, right? I'm sorry to say but Natsume is not that guy." He said, but lied in order to piss them off.

"What are you saying? He's new here, can't you see?"

"Yes he's new. But mind you that he's not Natsume, He's uh, he's Natsuhiko Kitamura. Natsume is way better than him, believe me." He explained. But can the girls believe what he said?

"What? Natsume's not him?" asked one of the crazy girls.

"Yeah, so, beat it."

"Sheesh." The girls turned to their backs and walked away. When they were out of sight, Mikan's friends sighed in relief.

"Whew. I thought they'd never leave." Mikan said.

"It's a beautiful day, right?" Ruka smiled at her. "Especially when you're with your special Natsume." He smirked.

"Uh! Ruka-kun's so bad." Mikan frowned. "I don't even like that pervert freak. It's just so not right for a son of a famous investor."

"In the end, you'll realize it." Hotaru joined in their conversation. "At first you'll feel a little uncomfortable especially because you two are betrothed."

"Hotaru and Ruka… Why are you in Natsume's side?" She irritatedly asked. "It's not right."

"It's okay." Natsume came out of nowhere. "It's three against one. There's no way you'd win." He said coldly. Then he looked at Mikan directly to her eyes, more likely to be a glare. "Just say that you're falling for me little by little and stop denying the truth."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "You wish! I had never had some boyfriends in my past years and you think I'll fall for you?" Mikan pointed out.

"NBSB?" He asked.

"What's that?" She asked.

"No boyfriend since BIRTH."

Mikan felt an arrow shot her heart. "Ittai… It hurts but it's the truth. I only date guys, but I don't take it to be official." Then she looked at Ruka.

Natsume chuckled a little then shook his head. "And you think I will believe that?"

"I'm telling the truth! Why couldn't you believe every word I'm saying?"

"Hard to believe." He shrugged. "But we're totally, completely different. I have so many girlfriends in my last years. I couldn't even count how many of them I have."

"Liar."

"Don't you have any trust on my appeal, my look, and my appearance?"

"No. I have no trust in you're attitude. You're a stupid freaking' pervert and the coldest guy I've ever met!"

"So, you're saying that I have the looks and I'm handsome for you're eyes but I still don't have the right attitude for a guy?"

"Keep dreaming you stupid airhead." Mikan walked away. She was annoyed so damn bad.

"Ne, Mikan's so irritated." Ruka said.

"Just leave her alone." Natsume shook his head side wards.

"Go to classes you two." Hotaru interrupted.

"Right, right." Ruka Nogi felt a chill on her glare. Then the three walked. "Natsume…"

"Hm?"

"You seemed different."

"Different what?"

"You're not like this. I mean, you're not supposed to talk to girls that way. Even if they are too head over heels for you, you're ignoring them."

"Whatever." He's back to his cold, rough manner.

"And now the scary Natsume returns." Ruka rolled his eyes.

The conversation went on until they reached their homeroom…

"NATSUMEEE!" A sea-weed headed girl excitedly approached the new comer Natsume Hyuuga. She hugged him so bad.

"Permy." He said coldly.

"Ugh. Natsume! I'm Shoda Sumire. You can call me Sumire, Natsu-chan" She said bashfully.

"Stop hugging me permy."

Ruka suddenly whispered something to Hotaru. "You know, that's what I meant for him being cold to girls."

"Whatever."

"Imai. You seem to be like Natsume now." He said.

"That's my cold attitude, remember?" She said sarcastically.

Ruka just shrugged and went to his seat. There, she saw Mikan taking a picture of Natsume and Sumire. She seemed to be happy and smirks a lot when Natsume's is being squeezed by that permy girl. But Natsume has his blank expression at his face. You'll never know what he's thinking by that moment. It's just so scary, right?

The bell suddenly rang. Then the students went to their seats. Sumire doesn't feel like it. She mumbled when the bell rang.

"Stupid bell." She said and went to her seat. _'I wanted to make sure whether they were really betrothed.' _She thought.

Mikan frowned when she heard the bell rang. She was too exaggerated about taking Natsume and Sumire's picture. She had the plan to upload it on facebook after class.

"Great, just great." She said when she reached her seat. Natsume sat down also. After a while, teacher Narumi entered the class.

"Good morning students!" He greeted happily, the usual. "Did you miss me?" He asked hesitantly. Looks like this guy is a gay or something but he's not. It's his way of approaching his students. "Now I want you to write a poem, a lovely poem. It's gonna be you're idea, and be artistic in writing a poem, eh? Let you're imagination flow. Let the words escape from you're mind. Simple as that." He explained as he whirled around the room.

The students sweat dropped in a "what's the matter with that guy-look."

"What? It's the second day of the second semester and we get to start writing poems again?" Mikan asked. Narumi heard her.

"Ah, ah, ah!" He moved his forefinger sideward. "It doesn't matter if it's the second day or what." He winked which made Mikan raise a brow and drop a sweat. Then Narumi went back to the front.

"Unfair." Mikan frowned once again.

"You know…" Natsume put his feet on the table. "If you're trying to back fight Narumi, you're gonna have a very low grade." He smirked.

"Shut up. I'm not even talking to you."

Natsume just shrugged. "Whatever. Just write. And make me some poem too. I need to sleep." He covered his face with his manga.

"Do it yourself." She had a tiger look on her face. "What am I, you're personal assistant or something?"

He removed his manga from his face and sat up. He signaled Mikan to come in closer to him. And Mikan did as what he commanded to and whispered: "You're my fiancée. That means you're gonna do as what I'm telling you to do, polka-dots. You're my personal assistant and stupid maid."

"What? Tsk." She rolled her eyes.

"And remember. I lacked sleep last night all because of you. You made me help you with your stupid math homework."

"Life is so totally fair, I speak." Mikan said in an ironic manner.

Their conversation went on. But unbeknownst to them, Sumire was keeping an eye on them.

"Mikan Sakura… You bitch! I will have my revenge on YOU!" She exclaimed in so much hatred. "You'll see."

"Nani?" Sumire's seatmate questioned.

"Oh, well, nothing. Don't mind me…" _I want to make sure if they were really betrothed.' _She thought. _'I'm gonna do whatever it takes to beat her.'_

And that's it… The students were now making their own poems. Minutes had past but Mikan was only halfway done to finishing her work. But Natsume on the other hand is having a very delicious life as usual.

_**-Minutes-**_

_**-Minutes-**_

_**-Minutes- **_

"There, I'm done." She exclaimed.

"Where's mine?" Natsume asked.

"Do it yourself." She said plainly and got out of her chair. But Natsume pulled her first through her wrists. "What?"

"You'll gonna die later."

"Pft." And with that, she went to pass her work to Narumi.

Natsume on the other hand sighed as he put the manga on his head.

Mikan went to her seat again. "Despicable. Don't get me wrong but you really are one of a kind of person that is so… so immature."

"Whatever. Don't disturb me while a comic book is on top of my head. That means I'm on sleeping mode."

"Where's you're poem?" Mikan asked.

"Nowhere. I'd better pass a blank paper than having crazy thoughts of writing one."

Mikan eyed him. "Are you always like this since in Australia?"

He shrugged. "What d'you think?"

**=ooo=**

It was a long day of classes. The longest day that Mikan had ever had. But then, it's on the last hour of class and she was getting more and tenser because of the upcoming math test.

'_Even though Natsume-kun helped me...'_ She thought. _'I still have the feeling that I'm not going to pass. Something wrong might happen.'_

She prayed to pass. Then, the teacher had entered the room.

"Jinno sensei" Mikan gulped.

"Now, the test will begin." Jin-jin said with a glare on his students. "And make sue that you will not cheat. Only one sheet of scratch paper is allowed. AND... If I caught you cheating or copying... I'll kick you out of this room and draw yourself a detention slit! Understand?"

"H-Hai..." The students gulped. They are afraid.

"Beats me, I think Iinchou will get the perfect score" said one student.

"And no murmurings..." Jinno shouted and gave the papers to the students. "Now, pass it. I'll give you 30 minutes to answer the test."

Silence surrounded the room. The students were really busy solving the problems and analyzing the worded problems.

Sumire now have plans in her mind.

'_I'm not sure about it but I think it will work.'_

After the test, Jinjin asked them to pass the papers. He was now tapping it on his desk.

Sumire Shouda's seat is only beside the seat of Ruka who was excused by a teacher. Natsume was sleeping with a comic on his head again and Mikan, she was chatting to Nonoko who was just in front of her seat. Sumire then threw something at the floor where Mikan's feet were.

Then, Jinjin had voiced out again.

"Nice... I think nobody had cheated while the test was going on." He said which made the students look at the front in spite of their sleepiness.

Sumire coughs and raised her hand...

"Sensei, I think there's a cheater..." All eyes were on her. "Sakura Mikan cheated on your test. Look, there's a paper below her chair."

All eyes were now on Mikan and Mikan was shocked by this too. Natsume looked down her chair and saw a paper. This caused his sleepiness to fly away.

"What? I don't remember any..." Mikan was cut off by Jinjin.

"Don't even try to deny your own mistake. She has evidence."

"But I didn't!" She stood up.

"Shut it... All is in here." He picked up the paper. "You cheaters should live in hell! Look at this? Did your mother taught you to cheat?" He looked at the paper.

'_That's it. That's what you get, Mikan you bitch!'_ Sumire thought.

Now, Jinno had proposed that Mikan should be in detention. Mikan was upset of that because she knew she didn't do it.

Now, the whole class was talking about Mikan. The others couldn't believe it because they knew Mikan is a good student, although she's a little sort of idiot. She will never do anything like that. Hotaru couldn't believe it. That includes Nonoko, Anna and Iinchou as well.

The raven-haired boy then stood up... "I'm sorry but I also cheated. You mind as well put me on detention."

**CHAPTER ENDS HERE**


	6. 6

**COMPLICATED LIFE  
by: melodicAngel016**

**CHAPTER 6**

**MIKAN'S P.O.V.**

'I also cheated, so mind as well put me on detention.'

Those words kept on mingling around my brain. Did this guy ever cheated? It's so impossible. He's not that kind of guy who would hide under the desk and scan the note and book for the right answer. Besides, he just transferred here. Well, it's not like I'm defending him, it's just he has an innocent side after all and he could not possibly do that, can he? And even though I hate him, UGH! That's not the point.

I looked at him in so much despair and wanting to know the truth. He tutored me last night and there is no freaking way that he cheated. We're standing, both of us. This is terribly the first time that I have stood for having blamed for the thing that I didn't do. Everyone's glares were on us. I heard rumors and bluffs.

Jin-Jin is looking at me dumfounded as if I have owe him money or something that I need to return to him. That's when until I heard him laugh an evil one and shrieked.

"You?" He laughed once more as I saw Natsume's brow rise up.

"Hyuugas don't cheat and they never will!" He exclaimed evilly. "And if you're trying to defend this little girl well, I'm not buying It.!"

My guess is maybe he's only defending me, like Jin-jin is saying, no other things. But, why is he doing this? I don't need his help or anything. Yet, the other side of me was thankful. He's not so bad after all.

I sighed. Then, Natsume just fell on the chair heavily. He glared at me. But I couldn't careless. Well, it's me left. Nothing is gonna save me now.

I can hear everybody talking and the subject is no other than me. Some goes "Hey, First time in history that she cheated."

Some says, "Cheaters go to hell."

Others: "Why would she do that?"

"Mikan Sakura doesn't cheat."

And for the last statement, I was grateful. Somebody doesn't believe that. And of course they shouldn't because never in my whole entire life would I do some foul things like that. Cheating is not my kind of thing.

"SILENCE!" Jinno-sensei screamed at the top of his lungs. So much for loosing his deep scary voice… Grr…

Everyone went silent. So am I… I just faced down the floor. This is so really getting out of hand.

"Sakura Mikan," He blurted out. "You will gonna be on detention tomorrow."

I raised my head. "What? For the thing that I didn't do?" I was shocked. He IS the worst teacher that I have in my life!

"Shut up! This paper here tells it all." That man is really evil. The only thing that is not with him is a devil's thorn, a pointed tail, and hey, who will forget the humungous fork?

I heard Hotaru spoke. "How could you be so sure that she did it? Does the paper really serve as evidence that she cheated in the middle of the test, Mr. Jin-Jin?"

Some part of me was grateful that Hotaru said that. At lest, she's taking my side.

"Questioning me now, eh, Imai?" Jin-Jin suddenly spoke, tapping the stick he had on his hand. "This little evidence I had in my hand is just the proof I need."

"Did you saw her do that?" Ruka-kun asked deliberately. Jinno-sensei just glared at him.

He raised an eyebrow. You're seatmates, why bother asking me?" He said in the coldest one he got.

Ruka shrugged. "I didn't saw her do anything wrong." Ruka was also at my side. I have alibis and witnesses. I didn't commit the crime.

"Saving this dumb girl eh? Well, my opinions will never change; she will be put to detention tomorrow! And that would be final." And with that, he declared powerfully. Oh boy, there goes my innocence. I gave up. I sighed.

"Mikan would never do that." Yuu said. I raised my head to his direction and saw a really worried face.

"Yeah. She's a good student." Anna seconded. Geez. I'm flattered. I really do have real friends.

"NO!" I heard a squeaky voice across the room. Oh, that explains it. It's permy. I discovered it was her because she stood up and pointed a finger at me. "She cheated! She deserves to be in detention and worse than that!" She glared at me as if I really did the crime of cheating. She's really Anti-Me.

Oh wait; maybe she's the president of the **'Anti-Mikan Society'.** Why? It's because every little thing I do, she's opposing it.

"Just how sure are you?" Nonoko stood up also, as she patted her hands loudly at her desk.

"I said, SHUT UP!" Jinno sensei made us quiet once more. "I made up my mind to put this girl in detention and if anyone who is against my decision, will be on detention, together with this _cheater_!"

He emphasized the term 'cheater' in disgust. But I didn't do it! Why doesn't anyone believe me?

Nonoko and Sumire sitted down. Nonoko's face was worried, while Sumire is of evil-ish one.

I just held out a heavy breathe. "Fine. I'll be in detention." I said as I took my seat too. My life is really getting out of hand, seriously.

And with that, the bell rang.

But the pressure was still in me and it's not fading away. I got blamed by the thing that I didn't do and got myself embarrassed in the whole class.

Great. What a shame to end my day like this.

From my absence of mind, Jinno sensei cannot be seen in the room and so does my other classmates. I guess, they're in a total hurry to leave.

I'm starring out of nowhere, until I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Ruka. He gave me a small smile with a little 'everything-is-going-to-be-fine-soon' look.

I smiled at him in return.

"Maybe, just maybe, somebody cheated and the paper ended up flying and it landed under you're desk…" Natsume spoke from beside me icily as he put his legs on the desk. "Or maybe somebody just wants to ruin you're image here in the class."

I tilted my head a little. Y'know, for some cold and snobbish guy, he seems to be pretty smart sometimes.

"Who knows?" I screeched as I stretched my hands in the air. "Well, I think I'm prepared for tomorrow's detention." I said plainly.

"But still," Hotaru popped out suddenly from nowhere. "It's not you're fault. Hyuuga got some point."

I sighed. "Whatever. It's better to blame the things on me to make things easier." I said, packing my things.

"Even if you did nothing wrong, you're just gonna be alright with that and not defend yourself?" Anna said. She suddenly appeared together with Nonoko and Yuu.

"Hey, Hello! What is it in everybody popping out from nowhere?" I said. What? I couldn't help it.

I stood up with my things. "But seriously, guys, it's alright." I smiled at them to make their worries fade away.

Somebody pinched my waist. "It's alright. We're here for you." It's Koko. I'm glad to here that from him.

"Okay. Thanks." I smiled at him as I get out of the room.

This day is the worse day I've ever had.

**CHAPTER ENDS HERE**


	7. 7

**COMPLICATED LIFE**

**By: melodicAngel016**

**CHAPTER 7**

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

"Urgh!" A perm suddenly blurted out as she walked back and forth inside the girls' C.R. She irritatedly twirled one end of her olive hair.

"Calm Down, Sumire." Yuuna tried to calm her down, but miserably failed.

"Calm down? Calm down?" She sarcastically exclaimed. "How could I ever calm down when things like that keep on going wrong?"

Ah, yes. A while ago, Natsume tried to defend and save his _'fiancée'_ by which Sumire had known already. To know that fact, she just gotten angrier by the second. She couldn't help it. All this time, Mikan just kept on making her life insane. Every time she does anything good, Sumire felt like being a looser, or worse than that.

They have been classmates since like kindergarten but '_childhood friends'_ is not the right term. All she wanted to do back there is to beat her or anything else better than that, say for instance, embarrassing her (which she actually did). But that thing wasn't enough for her. She wanted to ruin her reputation in Alice school, or better yet, the whole world once and for all.

Once again, she couldn't help it.

First, ever since kindergarten, Mikan was always good in class and better than her (even though Mikan is a little bit clumsy and childish), and Sumire was having a hard time beating her but she just can't.

Second, their Family business (Sakura Corp) was always been better than theirs.

And the third one, by which she hated the most of all things, is that Mikan was engaged to Natsume (which in reality, Sumire has a crush on even though she only known him for a second). He was engaged to the worst person she had ever met: Sakura Mikan.

"Then, what'll you do?" Yuuna asked hastily as she looked at her reflection and started applying powder.

Sumire sighed and leaned on one of the doors. "What else? I already embarrassed her in front of the class and I will do that again. Next stop: The WHOLE STUDENT BODY!" And that, she ended with an evil laugh.

"But then," Yuuna looked at Sumire's reflection in the mirror. "Her friends didn't believe _that_ thing a while ago. And still, if you made a fool out of herself, then her friends will be there for her."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." She said as she moved her forefinger back and forth. "Nothing is impossible with me, Yuuna. That's why I got minions." And with a snap of a finger, five girls went out of the five doors inside the C.R.

"What the-"

"What I want is what I get." Sumire smiled an evil one "And even do whatever it takes."

Those minions she had were cheerleaders, same as them. With Sumire's bossy attitude, she control's them.

"And in case you have forgotten, our Natsume-sama was engaged to that klutz. Destroy her!" She smiled evilly once more with a grin on her face.

The other girls smiled and got "sounds like a plan."

**=ooo=**

"Hey, Mikan!" Anna called Mikan's name. "Are you sure that its fine, you know about the detention thingy?" She asked innocently.

Mikan smiled out. "Yeah. I mean, it doesn't really matter at all."

They were walking home together. (Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume.)

"Suit yourself." Hotaru shrugged. "Well, if you excuse me, I'm just gonna buy something."

"For your invention?" Nonoko asked curiously.

Hotaru nodded expressionlessly. "Sort of. Bye." And she left after saying that.

"Inventions are really her thing." Mikan said. Then, her eyes widened. "Oh wait, I almost forgot! I need to buy something too. I'm sorry, but I got to go!"

"Kay, take care." Yuu exclaimed as Mikan went away.

Natsume sighed. "Are children really like that here in Japan?"

"I heard that!" Mikan blurted. Natsume just smirked.

"Say," Anna spoke. "What the hell did you do back there?"

"What did I do?" Natsume asked coldly.

"Save Mikan and insisted yourself on cheating, duh?" Nonoko deliberately exclaimed.

Natsume, on the other hand shrugged. "I'm just playing." He sighed. "And tell me again what are the girls doing here? A while ago, I saw a little bit number of them, but now…" He pointed at his front; the rest of them looked at the direction where Natsume is pointing at.

"… The whole area is covered by them." He continued having an unreadable expression.

Ruka sighed as he shook his head. "Fan girls, I suppose. Y'know, '_Heartthrob'_ would be the right and definitely most profound word to describe you."

"Hn."

"How would we get out?" Koko asked worriedly.

Natsume sighed. "Just ignore them; they'll get tired of that." And he started walking with his hands on his pockets.

"Yeah, right... Like that plan will work" Ruka shook his head once more in frustration,

Towards the large crowd, Natsume just ignored the loud noise made by the girls...

Some got "Natsume-sama! I love you" (Pft.)

"Can I have you're number?"

"Can I be your girlfriend?"

Natsume stopped at his tracks. He couldn't help it anymore: All the bluffs, all the crazy things and all this fan girls surrounding him.

"ALRIGHT, SHUT IT!" He shouted as all the sudden noises fade away. Everyone was surprised. "If I hear any more sounds, I'll kill you." He exclaimed with a glare on everyone which stilled them in all directions. Now, they were all like statues.

Natsume looked at the direction where Ruka and the rest is and motioned them to follow. They did as what he signaled.

Ruka tapped Natsume's shoulder. "That's better."

Natsume just smirked.

**=ooo=**

A brunette was running down the streets of Tokyo to find the shop which she wanted to go.

She pushed the door wide open which caused the chimneys to rattle.

"Good afternoon Miss Miyo!" She greeted happily.

A lady with a long red hair stared at the brunette for a while. "Oh, Mikan, it's you. What can I do for you?" She smiled at her as sweetly as she could.

"Uhm, I was just wondering if you have the new book now."

"The new suspense book, eh?" She repeated her words. "Oh, sorry, it's gonna be on next month."

"Is that so?" Mikan's expression suddenly became a frown. But she shook her head and smiled. "But, could you just please deliver it then at my apartment?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks, Miss Miyo"

"Oh." She nodded her head lightly in realization and smiled at her. "That's nothing."

"Neh." She took a few steps backward. "I'll be going now. Bye Miss Miyo."

Yes, she ordered a book from her even though she's not yet finished reading the book she brought in America.

"Bye."

Mikan went out of the shop happily. She's thankful that the book she wanted would be in next month.

Suddenly, Mikan was stopped by some group of girls.

"How may I help you?" She realized that the girls in front of her were students of Alice school and surely, it's because of their school uniform.

One girl smiled. She has a long silk hair ponytailed up. She spoke, "Sakura, Mikan, right?"

Mikan raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Y-Yes, what do you want?"

"Oh, we just thought you could come with us." Another girl exclaimed.

"Come to where? And who the hell are you? I'm sorry, But I'm not suppose to talk to strangers." She exclaimed as she took small steps back.

"Mikan, we're attending the same school you know?" The same stranger said. "Come on, trust us." She smiled. But Mikan is feeling something funny in her tummy.

"I know. B-But still…" She was trailed off. Somebody grabbed her from behind and put a white hanky on her face. She was struggling off but miserably failed. She was fighting back with all her strength but she was feeling weaker by the second. She just then realized what's in the handkerchief: Sleeping ammonia.

**CHAPTER ENDS HERE**


	8. 8

**COMPLICATED LIFE**

**By: melodicAngel016**

**CHAPTER 8**

**MIKAN'S P.O.V.**

I kind of feel funny. My back is hurting, no, not only my back but my whole entire self. The blinding light strokes my closed auburn eyes. Morning is really irritatedly annoying. I groaned in frustration. I hate the morning light which disturbs my good night's sleep.

I sat up slowly. Ouch. My body hurts. I suddenly rubbed my eyes and yawned lazily. –sighs- This day is another day.

I slowly opened my eyes. Whoa! Does this room gotten any little-er? I wandered my eyes in the whole area. Man, this place is really nice. I don't remember any cloud backgrounds in my room. Mom's maids were really good changing the theme of the room for one day.

Slowly, I twisted my neck. I feel like it's stiff. Great, what a pain. When I'm sure that I am completely awake, I turned to my left and saw a humungous mirror. Funny, I don't remember any of that being in my room. I just shook my head and ignored my reflection.

But wait…

Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait!

Who's that brunette over there, and why is she wearing only a tube top? My eyes widened. SHIT, it's me! I looked at myself. How did I end up wearing only a tube top and a pedal shorts?

I looked at the mirror once more and noticed a writing which says, "Thanks for last night". Thanks for the 'what' of last night? I tilted my head in curiosity. Once more, I came to see a picture of a guy and a brunette sleeping together.

What the hell? The girl is me and I'm sleeping with a guy? Oh I don't remember any.

Hey wait, hold up. Yesterday, Oh I quite remember that I was at the shop then some group of girls stopped me. When I walked back, I felt manly arms grabbed me and put a white handkerchief on my face. I was sure. It was ammonia. But before I totally loose my consciousness, I saw that guy's face with a sudden grim. And I'm sure that he was the one on the picture with me.

Alright. JUST WHAT THE HELL IS DAMN HAPPENING HERE RIGHT AT THIS BULLCRAP MOMENT?

My uniform is on the floor. Talk about major stupidity. This is so not happening! My eyes landed on a clock. It was 6:47. Thank goodness for school which starts at 8:30. I grabbed my uniforms without any hesitations and put it to myself, and so did I pick my things which were lying helplessly on the floor. Seriously, what is happening here?

I discovered that it was an apartment after I went out of the room. No one is at the corridor, and then I grabbed the opportunity to run away. Without looking back, I speeded up as fast as lightning.

I got out of the apartment and hurriedly got a cab. After saying the place where I would drop by, I was feeling a little bit scared. I forgot Natsume was also there and so are the other maids. What will I tell them? What if they get mad at me?

**=ooo=**

I sighed. My questions were answered after I entered the house. Natsume crossed his arms and taps his fingers on his shoulders. His face was unreadable but still, I know that he's so freaking mad at me, for heaven's sake.

"Uh…" Darn, what will I say, a greeting? "Good morning!" and with that, I forced out a laugh hoping that he will not mind me anymore, but unfortunately, he shook his head .

He raised his brow. "What's good in the morning, dummy?" He asked icily. His voice sent shivers on me. Grr… Talk about major creepiness.

"Uhm…" Once again, I need something to get pass this one. "My going home today part?" I shrugged and smiled nervously.

He just turned away and walked. I followed.

"Where the hell did you have yourself into now?" He asked as he kept walking.

I looked down. Shit! What am I gonna tell him now? "Uhm, Natsume?" I started.

"What?." He faced me.

"Mind if I go take a bath first?" For a moment or two, he stared at me coldly. Then I heard a growling, probably my stomach. This is so embarrassing.

He shook his head, aggravated. "Fine. Then after that, go to the dinning room." He just sighed and walked away. Was he mad at me? (A/N: Natsume was on his uniforms)

I bowed my head and went to my room. Quickly, I take a bath well, let's say, I'm inside the bathroom for 10 minutes? I don't know. Maybe it's longer than that because I didn't mind the time well and because I am thinking of what had happened yesterday and a while ago.

I buried myself in the tub with water. Like hell, I wanted to die! What would be Natsume's reaction when I say him that? And if I will say something to him, what would that be and where would I start off?

Uhm, imagine…

Me: Hey Natsume, I wanted to tell you something.

Natsume: What?

Me: I just wanted to tell you that I'm no virgin anymore. Are you mad?

Natsume: (twitched his brows, became red, and thorns grew up in his head) WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAID? That's it! This is divorce!

Imagination flopped out my head. I shook my head. "No way! He's not gonna be mad at me." I said as quietly as I could when my face was above the water. "And we're not even married yet, just only engaged, why would he proclaim divorce?" My eyes widened in realizing what I just said. I shook my head completely uncontrollably.

"Why am I worried like this? It's not that I like him and he likes me or anything, right?" Once again, I'm talking to myself quietly. Seriously, why am I worried like this?

I should be more worried when mom finds it out. But hey, look at the bright side, Mom is not here and I can manage not telling her. She's so far away that there is no way in hell she would know.

"Polka!" The voice was Natsume's and he's knocking on the bathroom door. "Hurry up and talk to your mom. She's on the phone."

My eyes widened. I gulped. Alright, I stand corrected. Maybe she does know.

Hurriedly, I got my robe and covered it to myself. I opened the bathroom door and got the phone from Natsume.

"Yo, Mom. Love ya'. Why did you call?" I asked though I know she was pretty worried at me.

"Nothing. I just missed you. Kay, bye!" With that, she hung up. An eyebrow of mine was raised. Oh… Kay… That seems troubling.

I looked at Natsume lazily. "Alright, what did you tell her when I wasn't here last night?" I asked.

Simply, he just shrugged. "Nothing. I told her you were out making group project." He said coldly.

I tilted my head. "That's all?"

"Sort of. Get dressed now will you? I'm starving like crazy." And with that, he took the phone in my hands and got out of the room.

What's with him? I thought he told mother that I'm not here and did not came home last night and I thought he would do something crazy and tell something crazy to mother.

Oh well, life is so unexpectedly surprising. But I guess I should be thankful.

**=000=**

"Thanks for the food!" I exclaimed as I tapped my hands together happily. Today's gonna be a new day, right.

The raven guy suddenly coughed. "You still need to go to detention polka, in case you have forgotten."

I swiftly choked the food I'm eating. I quickly drank cold water then coughed.

"What's wrong? Does the food taste that bad?" Michiko went to me worriedly.

My sweat dropped. Next time, I will not choke the food I'm eating anymore. "No, of course not Michiko." I forced out a laugh "It's just that I forgot this day would be detention day for me."

After saying that, she seemed to be malicious of what had happened.

I smiled at her. "Trust me. You don't want to know."

She sighed then got back to what her doing.

I saw a shaking head owned by the raven guy.

"What?" I snapped.

He looked at me with those ruby orbs and raised one perfect brow. "Mind telling me where the hell we're you last night?"

"Oh." Suddenly, I felt I kinda loose my appetite. Whatever. What I did is that I let out a heavy breath. "Well," I shrugged. "Yesterday I was out for something that I need to buy for a friend but then I collapsed and ended up sleeping at the shop?" Once again I sighed.

Natsume rolled his eyes and put the knife and fork down as if finished with his food. He smirked after wiping his mouth with a table napkin. "Ladies and gentlemen, the liar has arrived."

My eyes twitched. "Hey! I'm not."

He simply shrugged. "Whatever. Finish you're food now, Polka."

I rolled my eyes in frustration and with a little "Whatever _dad_…" I took a big bite from my plate and drank water again.

Natsume smirked. "'_DAD?_'' Now what's with you?"

I smirked back at him. "You act like my dad, seriously." Then I got my things and left the house.

Hey, honestly, I thought this day would come perfectly even I have detention slit in my sleeves, but I stand corrected.

**=ooo=**

I entered the Alice Campus and with that, I noticed everyone's attention gazing up on me. Some had put their hands on their mouths and I believe gossiping would be the right term.

I turned my direction to my opposite side. Same thing as what I saw: Gossiping. What's with this people? I raised my brow in curiosity and turned to look at Natsume. He looked at me but he just shrugged as he walked pass me.

My thoughts caught me off guard when I heard squeaky voices saying, "Natsume-sama, how could you be with that slut?"

Seriously, what slut? And why is everybody's glare were on me? Am I being talked about in this picture?

Natsume turned at me wide-eyed. His expression was scribbled but slowly, it's becoming darker by the second. His stare from pokerfaced, now a deep scary glare. That's when I realized he was holding a picture given by some girl back where he's standing.

"Check this out Sakura-san!" A familiar voice exclaimed. I turned to see who it was and I came to see a perm. It's Sumire Shouda. She walked to me as if she was in a modelling stage and handled me a picture.

My eyes widened after realizing what on earth that is. It's the same picture I saw this morning after waking up in an unknown place, but this time it's an enveloped size. And the guy with me was censored.

I shook my head as I throw the picture. "Where the hell did that came from?" I asked.

"This came in early." She laughed evilly. "And there's plenty more where that came from." I saw her having a bag then turned it upside down. Many pictures we're now on the ground. The picture has me in it with an unknown guy concealed. Pictures are of different poses.

I shook my head. "That is SO NOT TRUE!"

She smirked. "Evidences are all real, my dear Mikan."

Hey, it's not true. I felt a burning in my eyes and suddenly my vision went vague. But still I managed to look at Natsume from the opposite direction. His face had grown dark and I was positive that he's freaking angry at me.

"It's not true. Don't believe it." My voice was shattering and tears rushed down my cheeks. "I don't know what had happened. Believe me." I walked to him slowly.

"Stop right there." He said as icily as he could. He bowed his head probably to cover his eyes. "Are you really like this?" He asked angrily and walked away. The others walked out as well.

I bowed my head as tears kept flowing away. What did I do this time? I was played by someone whom I completely don't know. I feel that I was a trash right now ready to be picked up by someone to put me in the right place because now, I cannot move.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "You see Mikan," Sumire again. "Karma is really on the loose to catch you." With that she left.

I shook my head. This is so not happening. I was the slut that being talked about in the whole area. What am I to do now? What did I do wrong to deserve this?

**CHAPTER ENDS HERE**


	9. 9

**COMPLICATED LIFE  
by: melodicAngel016**

**CHAPTER 9**

The sound of detention… Wait, is that really a sound? Oh well, it's quite well to know the deafening silence here inside this room. I was the only student here in the room and as far as I can observe, I think the rest of the students in Alice School is really doing well to be in detention.

But hey, excuse me, reality check… I'm a good student too, kay? I don't know what the hell went wrong and what the hell is happening to me these past few days.

My life is getting so freaking annoying. What have I done wrong to deserve this? Now, it's me together with this detention room and the deafening silence of monotony. I got punished for something that I never do!

Now, I need to write one hundred sentences in the chalkboard saying: "I will not cheat anymore in class." After done writing, I still need to stay here for heaven's sake. I know that the normal time for having detention is two hours after class, but Jinno sensei just exaggerated back there and made me come here for a whole day detention.

What the hell? Why am I writing sentences on the board now? I didn't cheat, right? I'm a good student and even though math is my most hatred subject, then never in my life would I ever do that!

"How stupid." I said to myself as I put down the chalk and went to look at the window pane. As I travelled closer, I noticed a guy under the Sakura tree.

What the hell is that man doing over there in the middle of class? Cutting classes is a bad habit in case he doesn't know.

Just as I suspected, it's Natsume under the Sakura tree with a manga covering his face. Is he sleeping?

Quickly, I got my phone from my bag and texted him. Seriously, cell phones or any other gadgets shouldn't be on until classes is done except for emergency. Well, for the love of all good, today is just a time of emergency!

I texted, "HEY YOU FREAKING MAN UNDER THAT BEAUTIFUL SAKURA TREE, GET OUT OF THE NICE VIEW YOUR BLOCKING AND GO BACK TO CLASS! SKIPPING CLASS IS DANGEROUS TO YOU'RE HEALTH!"

I don't care. What I have sent him are all in capital letters in sign for my anger to him.

I looked down again. The room was on the second floor so I can see quite well the sight. I noticed Natsume hand out a phone from his pocket. Well, that guy was really not asleep. Or maybe it's just he have his cell phone turned on and not turned silent. He removed the manga from his face and I saw he red the message I sent, I f he got the message, that is.

After a while, my phone vibrated. I had to turn it silent so no one would suspect that I have my phone with me and that I am using it. Oh wait, I am the only one in the room so why worry?

I read the message… It says…

"NONE OF YOU'RE DAMN BUSINESS YOU STUPID SLUT! NOW I KNOW WHAT KIND OF GIRL YOU ARE AND I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT OUR PARENTS AGREED TO GET US ENGAGED!" It says.

I twitched my eyes. This guy is so unbelievable!

I replied…

"MR HYUUGA, IN CASE YOU DON'T KNOW, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED! DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME? AND I AM NOT A SLUT! Don't YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!"

And as far as I'm concerned, I got the message so fast than I expected. Is he addicted to texting? Slowly, I sat down a chair.

Natsume states:

"How will I believe you? Explain then. But as far as I can see, the picture that somebody handled me is YOU, ain't I correct?"

I just slapped my head in frustration as I typed to reply back.

"Trust me, I don't even know what had happened and I have no idea who the guy was."

Again, I stood up and watched him from inside. I got his message again after a few moments.

"ONE QUESTION: Was the girl in the picture, really YOU?"

I sighed as I replied with "Yes, but I have no idea why I ended up being there."

He replied, "LIAR!"

"URGH! This guy is damn stupid!" I said to myself as I turned around in frustration.

I texted him again saying: "WHY THE HELL WON''T YOU BELIEVE ME? YOU'RE THE FIRST ONE TO SAY THAT I AM BAD IN TELLING LIES, YET NOW YOU DO NOT BELIEVE ME? FOR YOUR GENERAL AND SPECIFIC INFORMATION, I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!" And I'm back again to capital letters.

I sat down and buried my face in the desk waiting for his reply.

Minutes had past after I got something from him.

It said:

LoadAlert:

0479213567 is requesting you to pasaload 5. Please reply with yes or no . Any reply after 12 midnight will be disallowed.

A vein popped in my head. WHY THE HELL DID HE SENT ME THIS KIND OF MESSAGE? I'M NOT A LOAD OUTLET OR ANYTHING!

I stood up disgracefully as I opened the window and shouted.

"HEY! YOU-" I was trailed off to see nobody on the Sakura tree anymore. Wicked? I have to say yes.

I just let out a heavy sigh and closed the window. I dropped again to the chair and let the boredom run through me. That guy is not worth explaining for. What should I do? Is everyone that mad at me for that thing? I don't know but I guess that would be. My friends might be shocked but what would I tell them? They might not even believe me like Natsume Hyuuga does.

I sighed to that thought as I closed my eyes. First, I need to get the things out of my head and let the boredom cover me so I can sleep. Oh how I wish that I can dream what am I to do in this stupid reality. Things as of now are really getting out of hand.

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

**NORMAL POINT OF VIEW**

Its break time back at the homeroom of Mikan. Chatting are in and out everywhere of the room.

"Of course she will not do that, right Koko?" Anna exclaimed worriedly as she tapped her hands fiercely. "She is so not like that!"

Koko on the other hand just shrugged. "Still, there are lots of strong evidences in her being in that picture with an unknown guy which was censored."

"Whose side do you think you are?" She asked angrily.

It took a while for Koko to answer. He bowed his head. "I don't know myself either."

"Well, you should know." A cold voice echoed from behind them. "Mikan is really not like that." Hotaru said without an expression.

"Something's not right here." Ruka said lowly as he crossed his arms. "And Natsume hasn't attended class this day."

"Now that you mention it…" Nonoko joined in. "I saw him a while ago under a Sakura tree. I bet he's sleeping."

"He's skipping class." Hotaru exclaimed. "We better find out what's happening here soon or it's gonna be big time trouble for both of them."

"Uh huh." The rest of the group nodded but they heard some rumours in the class.

"Sakura-san is a total bitch, y'know that?" One of their classmates exclaimed in a disgusting manner. "Who knows that a daughter of a great company would be that smutty?"

"Yeah. She's only making their name suffer in embarrassment."

"Totally."

Hotaru's face was darkened by what they have said. Her eyes went to be a grim.

"We need to do something about this." She stated lowly but strongly. "Those total pains in the head are jerking Mikan."

Ruka sighed as he looked at her. "You really care for her so much, ain't it Hotaru?" He said as he smiled at her.

"Whatever." She said coldly as she swayed her eyes.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Anna asked.

"Can you handle skipping class at time like this to save a total freaking moron from totally awkwardness?" She asked.

"WHAT?" Anna and Nonoko reacted.

"Well, if you can't handle it, so let it be." She shook her head in frustration. "I'll do it myself then. I know you're too good to skip class but this is absolutely a time of saving her."

The group sighed.

Nonoko spoke. "You're being out of character makes us do things which are really conscience worth."

"And I don't know that Natsume has a twin. Attitudes check. Hair colour, check. Coldness, check. There's only one thing left. I bet it's about what you think of Mikan." Ruka commented as he smirked.

"Whatever."

"Expression, check." Ruka said once more.

"Are you going to help me or not?" She asked them now, totally loosing temper.

The group made eye contact whether to agree in Hotaru's decision or not.

"Count me in." Ruka said giving up.

"Me too…" –Anna

"Me three…" –Nonoko

"Fine, it only leaves me so same here." Koko said.

Hotaru smiled a little. "That's great.

**CHAPTER ENDS HERE**


	10. 10

**COMPLICATED LIFE  
by: melodicAngel016**

**Chapter 10**

Days have passed but there's no sign of a raven haired guy. Even if there are classes going on, he always skips them and the teachers are really beginning to worry about this situation. But to some, they consider it as annoying.

Also, even if Natsume was going home to the mansion, he just slept in the couch in the living room. When the day comes, he cannot be seen again. And he also has an apartment. Sometimes, he stays there and later, gone.

And speaking of situation, Mikan on the other hand is still dying in humiliation in which she hasn't done. Nobody wants to talk to her either but her close friends. But then again, they haven't found any clues yet for that issue. Little by little, their hopes are getting down. They want to believe that Mikan did that.

They want to believe but they don't because they are friends. They don't believe it but the proofs are real. Mikan is growing a little bit annoyed by this.

Seriously, if no one believes her, she would be the one who the real culprit is so that she can clean her name in front of everybody.

Mikan was lying helplessly in the couch. Right, so much for having manners. She is thinking deeply for what to do. The night is already late but she managed to get up and dress and went outside for a walk.

She doesn't bother to know how cold it is out. She was walking and her feet are the one that is leading her off to somewhere else. She stopped at her tracks when she saw a raven haired guy. His back was facing Mikan. But she is not absolutely sure if that's the person she's been looking for.

She went closer to him and tapped the man's shoulder. "Natsume, is that you?" She asked, hoping that the guy is Natsume.

"Get your hands off of me, bitch!" He scowled scarily as Mikan was taken aback by his deep and scary voice and she removed her hand.

"Can't you just listen to me?" She managed to ask harshly. Now, they're even.

Mikan was welcomed by Natsume's cold face. "What? You're going to make lies now? That night, that night, the reason of you not going home is to see some guy? Oh please, what else would I believe? You are a bitch for freaking hell's sake! I can't even believe that our parents agreed on an engagement." Sounds like someone is possessive.

Mikan's temper grew high and ended up slapping Natsume in the face. He, on the other hand was surprised.

"Just listen to me and believe me, you damn asshole!" She said as she began to feel the heat in her eyes. "Don't you even say that I am a bitch you freaking man! I am not even one and will never be one! Why do you not believe me for what I am saying?"

"It's because I really know what kind you are." He said icily as he regained composure.

"You don't know me Natsume, you don't! If you're in my situation, then you'll probably know what I feel! You're so arrogant, you know that?" She said as tears started flowing out.

He pried and turned around once again. "I don't want to hear your explanation." He shuddered. "Tomorrow, I'll leave the mansion and go back to Australia. I'm breaking this engagement."

Mikan harshly shook her head. "And what would you tell them? What would you tell my parents? And yours?" She asked sincerely.

He smirked, but sadness is in his face though Mikan cannot see it. "I'm gonna tell them what kind of girl you are. That you are a slut." He said the term slut in a disgusting manner.

Mikan took a step back. "Seriously, people around don't care about me. They don't care in what I am saying. But please Natsume, you have got to believe me that I am not a slut or a bitch for freaking hell's sake. It's the first time that had happened. Please." She pleaded but her head was down.

Natsume crossed his arms as he turned to face her. He raised an eyebrow. "Don't say that somebody had played a prank on you." He said frigidly.

Mikan bowed her head as she wipe off the tears in her eyes and spoke softly. "Maybe."

Natsume was silent for a while, thinking for something. "One chance I'll say." He said as he came closer to her. "If you were really on a set up, find who did this and that person will suffer big time." He said, lifting Mikan's face. "But if you have no one, still no one by tomorrow, I'll leave you, slut, and tell them why I broke the engagement." He stated. There was a dare in his voice which made Mikan tremble in nervousness.

"That's unfair! What if I don't have the person who did it to me tomorrow? Couldn't you make it any longer?" She asked worriedly.

"No." He said simply. But surely, he is not going in fair with her.

_Natsume, you're one stubborn guy._ Mikan thought. "As if the culprit would just pop out magically in nowhere tomorrow."

"That's your problem, not mine." Natsume hissed. He's so persistent on leaving.

"Why do you want to leave here so much?" She asked.

"I don't want to see you're ugly face." He held stubbornly.

"Is it because you see me as slut? As a night lady? A prostitute?" she asked.

"You're the one saying it." He turned around.

Mikan slapped her face in frustration. She went closer to him. "Fine, let's make another deal."

Natsume turned around hesitantly. "What?"

"If I prove myself clean and innocent, I'll do whatever I want, and order you whatever I please." She said hysterically. Hazel eyes met crimson ones.

"Fine." He stated strongly.

**CHAPTER ENDS HERE**


	11. 11

**COMPLICATED LIFE  
by: **melodicAngel016

**CHAPTER 11**

Now, it's all about the bet we have. All I need is to find the real culprit and everything would be fine, right? Everything and that includes my reputation as well. I will clean the name 'Mikan Sakura' in the whole Alice School and it will be perfectly fine.

But what if I haven't? Tsk. Goodbye myself! Goodbye Mikan, goodbye good reputation and hello to bad name, bad personality, bad image and more importantly, hello to my BAD reputation.

The Hyuuga guy only gave me a day to find the person responsible for the mess I'm into now. He's so damn arrogant and I am so moronic to be played in a prank. If I found out who the person is then I will let that guy fall in my hands first before giving him to Natsume to finish that darn bastard, whoever it is then!

"Time is running out, Polka." I glared at the person who stated those words. I'm eating breakfast and it seems like I'm having a hard time swallowing my food properly. What is he doing here anyway? He told me that he has an apartment.

"You do realize that we're still having classes today." I said irritated by his actuation. "And for Pete's sake, it's another week, don't spoil the mood!"

"The ticket's ready and if you don't introduce the person that did that to you, then its good bye for good!" He said coldly. Come to think of it, he's getting cold to me every second…

"I'm done. Thanks for the food." I stated calmly with an expressionless face as I made my way out the dinning room.

Somebody grabbed me by the arm. "Where on earth do you think you're going?" As I thought, it was Natsume.

"Out." I stubbornly said.

"You do realize that we still have classes today." He said raising an eyebrow.

"And you do realize that you're throwing me the words that I have said to you a while ago." I said coldly. That's right folks, I'll be getting cold to him the way he's cold to me. "And could you get that hand of yours out of my arm? I bet you're too clean and you're too cool to hold a dirty girl like me." I stated with angry eyes looking at Natsume's bloody-red ones.

Natsume let go of me. I walked upstairs and Natsume followed as well.

"Why are you like this? I thought you're going out" He asked icily.

"Like what? I'm normal. And yes I'm going out, I just left something." I said. If he's playing games with me like giving him who the real culprit is, then I'll play games with him too like I'm being cold to him. I don't care. This is so much torture in my part.

"Below normal, that is." He stated.

I entered the room. "And you're above normal, my friend." I glared at him.

"What are you doing here in the room? You're in school uniform now, right."

I shrugged. "Don't care. Just get out of this goddamned room and help yourself out to be in school!" I screamed pushing him out and slammed the door angrily.

From inside, I heard him groaned and said the words, "I am so breaking this engagement" again.

I don't care if he breaks the engagement. There are still guys out there and if I don't find one, then I'll be living in the convent for the rest of my life till I die. Call me crazy and a little bit exaggerated, but that is what I want even before I met the Hyuuga-bastard guy.

And talking about school, I will not attend class for this whole day just to find the culprit is. The person in the pictures, if I'm not mistaken was all censored except me. I guess there are lots of people who hate me.

I sighed to that thought. Well, it's better to remain happy as always than to think of the problem, right?

But then, if I'm going to skip class today, then I'll be punished by my teachers sooner or later. My life turned upside down the day I met Hyuuga. He's like a bad influence and a bad luck to me. I know things happen for a reason but this is tormenting me so much!

Whatever. I should smile and be as cheery as always but this is not the right time to act like that. Now I have to think first who's the person responsible for everything that I am suffering in the situation now. I sat at one corner of the bed and finally, an idea came at hand. Mikan thought of the day before the incident happened when group of girls cornered her at the shop.

**=ooo=**

**ALICE ACADEMY**

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

"What? You're leaving already?" A blonde boy curiously questioned. "This is insane, Natsume, insane I tell you!"

"Don't get so over board." Koko exclaimed. "I know that everything has explanations on why it happens."

"Not everything happens for a reason." Natsume blurted out as he put his legs on top of the table.

"Didn't you give her a chance?" Ruka asked.

"I did. But I know it's impossible. I told her if she didn't find the real person responsible for this within this day, then I'll go back to Australia where I belong." He stated flatly.

"Natsume, you know that it's really impossible. How come you still order that to her?" Yuu exclaimed worriedly.

"Nothing." Natsume said coldly. "I just want to see if she's really eager to find the suspect to know that she is not what I think she is."

"Natsume-san!" A perm blurted out happily as she came to hug Natsume.

"Get off of me, you freaking woman!" He said blankly. "You're even worse than Sakura." He added coldly.

Sumire got off him and pouted. "Don't you compare me with that ugly slut. I'm way better than her!"

Natsume raised one perfect brow. "Acting like a bitch now eh, shouda?"

Sumire just groaned and stomped her feet while going back to her sit, embarrassed.

"Great going, dude." Kitsuneme said as he popped from nowhere.

"Where the hell did you came from?" Yuu asked, as his sweat dropped.

"Window." He answered simply as he pointed the opened window. "And it's been a while. In case you don't know, I will just enter this class because I have problems with my cousin."

The bell rang and Narumi suddenly entered the room.

He coughed as he checked the attendance. When Mikan's surname was called, there was no answer of 'present' or even 'here'.

"Does someone know where Miss Sakura is?" He pouted as he realized that her seat is vacant.

Hotaru looked at Natsume with deathly glare. Natsume looked at Hotaru with a poker face.

"Okay then, I'll leave that as absent. But she's not skipping class, right?" Narumi asked, wanted to ensure that one of his student is not doing anything wrong.

'_Where the hell could that little girl would be?_' Natsume thought. Deep inside him, he wants to know where she is or why hasn't come to school today. But in reality, he never shows it.

And then, something came to his mind…

"_Where on earth do you think you're going?" _

"_Out."_

"_You do realize that we still have classes today."_

"_And you do realize that you're throwing me the words that I have said to you a while ago. And could you get that hand of yours out of my arm? I bet you're __**too clean**__ and you're too cool to hold a dirty girl like me."_

"_Why are you like this? I thought you're going out"_

"_Like what? I'm normal. And yes I'm going out, I just left something" _

"_Below normal, that is."_

"_And you're above normal, my friend." _

"_What are you doing here in the room? You're in school uniform now, right."_

"_Don't care. Just get out of this goddamned room and help yourself out to be in school!"_

'_DARN! Did I do something wrong?' _He thought again.

**=ooo=**

**-OUTSIDE CAMPUS-**

"This sure is a bad idea." A brunette told herself as she continued walking at the busy skirts of Tokyo. The day is definitely great, but then, this girl should be in school, not roaming around.

'_I'm not skipping classes am I? I have reason why I'm here.'_ She thought dumbly. '_And seriously, no one would know that I'm skipping class because I'm not in my uniform now.' _(**A/N:** Mikan changed her clothes when she's at her/their room)

She was on her way to the place where everything of it started to happen. Familiarizing the place, she sopped at her tracks where she saw a recognizable place.

"Well, this must be it, if I'm not mistaken." She said to herself.

She decided to enter the apartment and saw a lady. "Excuse me, Miss" The lady asked her.

Mikan looked at her face. "Oh, sorry. I was uh-, " she was trailed off.

"I'm the owner of this apartment, d'you need help, miss…?"

"Uh, hi. I'm Mikan Sakura." She smiled at her. "Sorry for not introducing myself a while ago."

"It's fine. By the way, you look strangely familiar to me." She said while supporting her chin by her finger and made a thinking look.

Mikan was dumbfounded as she slanted her head sideways.

"Ah, you're a friend of Kazuma Echiro, right?" She smiled happily at the brunette but Mikan was getting a little bit curious now.

"What friend? Who's Kazuma Echiro, and why did you say that I look familiar?" Mikan asked in rapid motion.

The lady raised one brow. "You mean, you don't know Echiro? But I'm thinking you know because he carried you to his room together with some students of Alice School, if I'm not mistaken."

Mikan's chocolate orbs widened. "What?" She snapped. "Tell me what happened, ma'am, please. My whole reputation and my whole life depends in you're life. Please tell me what happened. Please, please, please!" She pleaded while shaking the owner.

"Calm down Miss Sakura," She said with sweat dropped.

Mikan too was surprised by her own actions. "Oh, I'm sorry… I got carried away." She pouted a little bit embarrassed and looked at the floor nonchalantly. "But could you please tell me where he is now?"

The lady thinks again. "I'm sorry, but he's not here now. He's attending class in Hirunoh High."

Mikan twitched his eyes. "What? Hirunoh?"

"Yes my dear. And it's 13 kilometres away from here."

Mikan muttered something unintelligent then sighed. "Thanks ma'am." She said as she went to the door. "And if anyone asks about me, please do tell that you don't happen to see me."

The lady smiled at her. "Sure."

**=ooo=**

Mikan was now looking for a cab that will help her get there. "This is so damn stupid. I will **kill** that guy for messing with my life."

She saw a cab and immediately got it's attention. "sir, I need to go to Hirunoh High, pronto." She exclaimed. And with a nod from the driver, she entered the cab.

'_I'll kill you, Echiro guy!'_ She thought, still cursing many things about him on her head.

**=ooo=**

And approximately minutes later, she was now in front of the said school. She gave the payment to the driver and said "Thanks."

"Now, my mission is to find him. It's a good thing that I remembered his face. Its now or never." She said to herself as she entered the unknown campus for her.

Class session is certainly going because of the peaceful aura outside. But where could the person she's searching for in? She has no idea. But at least she's here.

'_I wonder what's happening in Alice Academy now.'_ She thought. She looked at her watch and it read, 9:50. She sighed.

She then found herself walking at the corridor. She placed her cap suddenly at her head and brushed down her brunette hair. Moments later, she noticed that some students were coming out of the room.

"Break, I suppose." She whispered to herself. While busy looking for the person she was looking for at the crowd, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Watch it stranger, will ya?" A masculine voice was heard.

Mikan on the other hand was on the floor helplessly. "You should see where you're going to, stranger." She blurted out. She slowly stood up and so does the man.

The guy suddenly realized that the girl was not wearing a uniform that will suit Hirunoh High. Mikan's cap was facing the guy because she was busy dusting her shorts.

"And who the hell are you? You're not a student here. But if you were, why the hell are you not wearing a school uniform?" He stated while glaring at her.

"Simply because I'm not studying here and I am just looking…" Mikan slowly lifted her head up when she saw a familiar face. "For…" She continued. Her eyes are getting wider by the second. "Someone…" Mikan then pointed a finger at him. "Who happens to be YOU!" She finished angrily while the man in front of him twitched hi eyes and a few sweats were dropped from his head.

"W-Who? Me?" He asked while trying to step back. "Y-You must be mistaken. I'm not the guy you're talking about is." He then smirked.

"How dumb do you think I am?" Mikan put a hand on her waist. "My brain is still retentive to remember every little detail of every little thing." She stated while glaring at her coldly.

The guy smirked. "This aint the right place to talk about that thing, baby."

Mikan stepped on the guy's foot. The guy ached for his foot. "Don't you dare call me crappy things."

The guy added to smirk even though his foot was hurting. "You, You're really are Mikan Sakura."

"Yo, Kazu, what's up? Is this girl you're girlfriend?" Asked one of his friends while walking.

"No. It's my cousin. I left something at home, so she's here." Kazuma explained.

"I see." Another guy said. "Nice to meet you."

Mikan smiled. "Same here."

Another guy appeared in front of her. He got her hands and kissed it. "So, Are you available?" He asked.

Kazuma suddenly slapped the hand of hi friend away. "Seriously guys, we need to talk. Bye." And with that, he bid goodbye, dragging Mikan around.

They stopped at one corner, near the garden and then,

"Seriously, what did you do to me?" Mikan asked impatiently to the lad in front of her.

"Nothing." He assured her.

"Seriously speaking, is that so? Are you sure you didn't do anything to me, or _touch_ me?" She asked once more.

"I didn't, okay?" He snapped, almost shouted. "Even though I have fallen for you that time, I didn't do anything to you."

Mikan was taken aback, not so sure of what she heard. "W-what was that?"

"Don't mind what I said, Sakura." He said as he looked away a little bit withdrawn.

"Then what happened? That day, I found myself sleeping in some unfamiliar place then I saw something written in the mirror, saying: Thanks for last night. I want to know the whole truth, nothing but the truth. What happened? And more importantly, why?" She asked walking around in circles.

Kazuma slapped his head in frustration. "One question at a time, Sakura. First, it was all because of a deal. This Shouda girl said that my parents will be disbanded from their work if I will not do what she wants me to do." He sighed. "And in case you don't know, my parents work for them. And you know what Shouda's are like. What they want, what they get."

Mikan felt sorry for the guy. "So that's why you did that?" She rolled her eyes. "You do realize that it's **ME** who will be humiliated in front of many people, yet you did not stop them? My status and my name will be put to mess! And congratulations! Because for you're general and specific information, I already got humiliated in front of the whole student body! You should be grateful because you're face is censored!" She stated angrily and pissed.

"Sorry." He remorsefully said.

Mikan glared at him. "How could you say sorry when the damage is already done?"

"I know. But somehow, there is always a way out to every sudden mistakes."

"Whatever, dude. I have gone this far but still there is nothing I can do about it. I think I skipped class just to find you but got nothing. Everything is a mess. My whole life is tattered." She stated. She can feel her eyes warming by the second.

"Sakura-san." He murmured pitifully.

She shook her head harshly. "Be thankful that my parents aren't here. If they found out what happened, then surely, they will forget that I'm their daughter." She said as she walked away.

Kazuma smiled to himself. "Some things never change. Like you, Mikan."

-000-

Mikan was heading off. So that guy was really despicable. He did that because his parents will be out of work if he will not do what Sumire say.

'_Shouda?_' Mikan thought questioningly. "Is she the one responsible for all of this?" She asked herself. "There is only one thing to find out." She smiled to herself until she heard her tummy growled.

"But first, I will eat." Her sweat dropped.

**=ooo=**

**ALICE ACADEMY**

"Where the hell is Mikan, Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked strongly as she glared at him.

Natsume was staring nonchalantly at the ceiling with his legs at the table. "Don't know. Why?"

"Stop playing games, Hyuuga. I know you didn't believe her when she said that she don't know what happened. And now I bet she's searching for the real culprit from god-knows-where."

"That girl sure is an idiot." He stated as he covered his face with his manga.

"You will not follow her are you?" She asked.

-No comment-

"Hyuuga!"

-No comment-

"Hyuuga!" And with that she grabbed Natsume's manga. "Follow her or not? This piece of crap will be going to the trash now."

"Whatever. That's useless anyway." He stated.

Ruka was there and so does the others. Ruka sighed. "Natsume is really stubborn. How come I ended up being his best friend?" He shook his head in frustration.

"What is really happening here?" Asked Kitsuneme.

"Complicated." Yuu answered.

"But I have really made my decision." He stated as he went out.

Ruka sighed. "I don't believe him. Why can't he believe Mikan that she has really no idea of what happened to her. I mean, they're together, at least he should be the one helping her in finding the person behind all of this." He said calmly but at the same time, worried. "There's only one person who could stop him."

Suddenly, he put out a phone and speed dialled a number. "Hello, Aoi-chan…"

**CHAPTER ENDS HERE**


	12. 12

**COMPLICATED LIFE**

**By: **melodicAngel016

**CHAPTER 12**

A brunette was walking down the sidewalk of the unfamiliar place. She was disappointed that Echiro worked for Sumire Shouda. And she hates them. Her good reputation was now out of reach. She thought that coming there would be fine and she would be helped by whoever person did that to her. But she stands corrected.

It's already a faint afternoon and the atmosphere is so calm unlike her. Her mind was to preoccupied by her stupid annoying thoughts. Natsume is going back to Australia any hours or minutes from now and the worst part is that, he will tell her parents how dirty she is and what kind of girl she is. And time will come soon that she will be hated by her parents.

Honestly speaking… Mikan was happy that the engagement would be off so that she will be the one to choose the person she will be in love with. Besides, everyone has their own life right? But always, the parents are always right. Her future depends on them.

But then, is still bothers her. Natsume going back to where he came from is not good news to her either… she's confused. Maybe it's because that he would tell her parents that she is so icky and gross or maybe she will just only miss him that's why she's like this? Well, maybe it's just her imaginations.

'_Stupid thoughts gone bad.'_ She shook her illusions away. 'What if he's gone? I'm only worried on what she will say to them once he got there.' She thought once more.

She sighed heavily. "Well, better head home now to my own apartment than go to the mansion. I guess he'll be leaving this night…"

**=ooo=**

**Natsume's Apartment**

"Natsume," A blonde boy called out. "Are you sure about this?"

"I told you for the umpteenth time Ruka, I am…" A raven haired guy said sternly. "I have my own life you now? And it's not like I can allow my parents run over my rights…"

"But why didn't you just decline in the first place?" He asked as he followed him.

Natsume kept quiet for a while but then stared at him. "Chances say it all." With that, he left his room and his best friend with a mystified look.

Ruka subconsciously shook his head and followed him. "You haven't answered my question yet, so I'll ask again, why?"

"None of you're business, man." He looked at him with deathly glares. He was now packing.

"Come on, this is a manly talk here." He leaned in the open door with his arms crossed in his chest. "And if everything of it happened because of someone's fault, then you'll be proven wrong. And in case you don't know yet, she was absent the whole day today just because of finding that culprit."

"Maybe she just ran away." He back fired him. "You know, afraid of what others might think of her." He went to the cupboard and got something.

Ruka shook his head. "We've been classmates and to tell you the truth, I think I'm fond of her." He then noticed Natsume looked at him. "Okay, I wasn't supposed to tell that, you know."

Natsume shook his head. "Whatever."

Ruka sighed. "Come on, give her a chance."

Natsume stopped at his tracks and looked up at Ruka slowly. "And what would happen if I give her a chance?" He shook his head and continued packing. "I thought she's different."

"Everyone's different." A feminine voice was heard through the room. "Don't judge every person you see, big bro." She stated. The girl has raven hair which falls up to her shoulder. Her eyes were red but lighter in hue.

"What on earth are you doing here, Aoi?" Natsume asked as he sat down the bed, not looking at his sister. Ruka on the other hand looked at Aoi with a please-don't-don't-tell-him-I-called-you look.

Aoi shook her head. "That's not important. I'm here because I want to meet my future sister-in-law." And that's true. When Ruka made a call to her, Aoi was already on her way to Tokyo. "Mom and dad told me about that. And I heard from _someone_ (looks at Ruka) that you're making a ruckus."

Natsume raised a brow. "That's none of you're business, lil' sis."

"Come on! I desire to know everything! Besides, we're related!" She mandated.

Natsume sighed as he fell his back to his bed. "I hate that we're related. You always make me say things that I shouldn't tell you."

"You're brother is hopeless." Ruka said as he slapped his forehead in frustration.

Aoi smiled brightly. "I know, right?"

"Enough with the chit-chat." Natsume stated. "And seriously, why are you here?" He looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

Aoi's face became serious all of a sudden. "I just wanted to tell you that if you're planning to do something which includes going back to Melbourne, you should stop it."

Natsume smirked as he sat up again. "You don't know what you're saying, and stop talking because you don't know anything."

"I'm you're younger sibling, I know everything." She shrugged. "And I know that you're stubborn but sorry to say that I'm more stubborn than you already are." She went to Natsume's bed and sat down beside him and hugged him. "I missed you Natsume-nii…" She smiled.

Natsume couldn't help but stare at his little sister. He hugged her back. "Same here…"

"So, tell me what went wrong with you and her." She pleaded. "And promise me that you will stay here until graduation."

Natsume shrugged. Ruka was relieved and he opened the door so he will be out. "See ya later, Natsume."

Natsume looked at him. "But you'll need some explaining to do tomorrow on why you called her."

Both Ruka and Aoi stiffened. They knew what he meant by that. Ruka turned back and smiled. "Trust me; the time I called Aoi was the time that she's already on her way here. Luckily, she didn't get lost." Ruka explained.

Natsume scowled. "See you later then. And you little girl, you got some explaining to do."

Aoi just smiled and stood up. "I know. But are you still planning to break off you're engagement? Aren't you going to listen to her? You know, I really want to meet her personally. I think she's nice and wonderful and-"

"Easy there, I really made up my mind that I will go back to Melbourne. I want to break the engagement as soon as possible. And I think that you will not meet her anymore because you're going with me."

"What?" She raised her eyebrows. "But I just got here and I'm still tired and if you only knew what trouble I had myself into…" She suddenly pouted.

Natsume sighed in defeat. "Fine, we'll leave the first thing tomorrow morning."

Aoi shook her head as she put her hands at her waist. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Last time I've checked a while ago, is that all flights tomorrow are fully booked. So, just let it be until next week." She exclaimed.

He raised one perfect brow. "What?"

Aoi smiled again to her brother. "I'm taking the bed. You're on the couch…" She said as she unpacked her things.

"Great." He thought.

**-NEXT MORNING-**

Mikan's P.O.V.

I entered my classroom. But my usual energy was down. And gladly, I was the first one to be in the room. That's better to be entering early so that nobody would be accusing me terms. I buried my head on top of the table with my hands and closed my eyes. I tried to get some sleep last night but I didn't so better sleep this time while there's still nobody in the room.

Sadly, I couldn't sleep. I sighed. I just closed my eyes for the second time around but my mind was still not on sleep mode.

Then, I heard the door being slid open. Great. It's only 7 but the students are really getting in early. Now I will have time to spend the rest of my minutes being tortured by their words. I'm really getting sick of it.

The footsteps were getting close to me. Maybe somebody would drop or pour something to me like cold water or pie. I waited for the impact but then nothing happened. I was relieved.

"Who are you and why aren't you telling me terms?" I asked.

The person just shrugged. "Why don't you see yourself?" He asked. But then, I think knew who was the owner of the voice was. It's Natsume. But why is he still here?

"I thought you left." I murmured softly but enough for him to hear.

"Change of plans." Natsume said.

Then, silence covered the room. I don't care but I don't have to talk to him. This is crap.

Little by little, the room is getting room less, probably because of the students going in. Just great, more people to call me provisions.

"Hey look, the slutty girl decided to show up after the embarrassing moment of her life." That voice was really familiar to my ears. It's Sumire Shouda. That caused me to sit uncomfortably at my chair. I caught her glaring up on me together with her minions.

"Shut up, Shouda." I shot her a glare. "I know that you're the cause behind all this." Suddenly she became stiff and the students in the room became quiet and looked at our direction. I smirked. Bull's eye.

She laughed but I knew very well that it was a fake one to save her from embarrassment.

"That's stupid. Everyone knows that I'm good, so unlike you." She turned her back to me and then went to her seat. So did her other so-called friends.

I shook my head. Way to go. Now I don't even clean myself. Then I saw Hotaru and the rest looking at me. I shrugged at them. I don't have anything to say after all. I just transferred my gaze at the window; my head was resting at my right hand. I sighed. I guess it's a bad idea to go to class this time. But somehow, it's fine. If I didn't enter class today, then everyone would think that I really am the girl that they're thinking and they would even think that I'm locking myself in my room because I'm dying in humiliation to which they discovered that I'm a slut, which is **SO NOT TRUE**.

Now, all I have to do is to wait for the whole day class session to end. Then I'm all free again to think about my dilemma.

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

It's the last subject for the day and that's an unfortunate one for me either. It's math. My most hatred subject and I also hate the teacher handling the subject matter.

Then, somehow I was relieved and at the same time fortunate that Jinjin didn't dropped by our class. He called in sick today, said the other teacher. And since it's the last subject for the day, some of my classmates decided to go home and relax. Well that's all I need.

I stood up from my chair and got my things. I was busy looking on the ground that I didn't notice that somebody was in front of me that caused me to bump. Luckily, I didn't fell on the floor. The person, whoever he or she is, caught my wrist so that I will not fall.

I looked at the person. And it was Hotaru. I blinked thrice rapidly.

"Yes, What do you want Miss Imai?" I asked.

"Drop the term and call me by my first name." She gave me a glare. "What's all about that Shouda this morning, and what's with the 'I know you're the one behind all this' part?" She asked persistently.

I shrugged. "Trust me, you don't want to know." With that, I shook off my hand and let loose. I went to the door and slid it open. Again, I was looking at the ground and I noticed a feet on the ground. I looked up and to my surprise; it's the guy I met from Hirunoh High. It's Kazuma Echiro.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" I questioned as I slanted my head due to inquisitiveness. Seriously, I don't want him to be here and I don't even told him to come here.

Hotaru tapped my shoulder. "Who's this? You're boyfriend?"

I smirked. "You've got to be kidding me." I glanced at her. Then I turned to look at Echiro once again. "And you, bub, what kind of strong wind made you came here? Did you bring more humiliation for me?" I asked in a disgraceful manner.

He shook his head and looked at me with pleading eyes. "I'm here to say sorry… L-Look, I… I know that I have caused you so much trouble and-"

"You already did more troublesome trouble that caused me to be pathetic than you expect." I rolled my eyes. I just couldn't stand it.

"Look, I'm apologizing now but you're-"

I cut him off. "Not buying it." I shrugged helplessly. "And as if you're gonna do something about that."

"I can do something." He replied quickly. "I know, I'm the bad guy here and-"

"Who the hell are you?" A deep cold voice echoed through the room. And I thought he already left the room. It came from Natsume. He glared at Echiro.

I looked at Echiro again to see his reaction. He simply rolled his eyes. "Seriously, what's up with people today? Stop cutting me off."

"Answer my question or send you to hell?" He threatened the poor guy. He came closer to us. It made me and Hotaru step back.

"I'm…" From the looks of Echiro, he doesn't feel like answering the question given by Natsume.

"It's a practical question. It's not a question that came from an exam or something… So, I'll ask again, who are you?"

"Kazuma Echiro from Hirunoh High." He snapped back, maybe he's afraid of Natsume that moment. "And I'm also here to apologize to Mikan because I know that I made her suffer so much. I know that I was selfish because I only thought of myself and my family. But now-," Once again ladies and gentlemen, he was cut off. But I was surprised by what caused him to stop talking.

For goodness gracious sake, Natsume punched him right in the face. My eyes widened on what had happened. I know that Echiro was wrong but still, he doesn't need to punch him that hard!

"Natsume!" I yelled out as I went to him and calmed him down. Who knows what other things he might do? "That's not nice!"

"But the things he did were nice?" Hotaru asked from behind me. "Seriously, stop being so soft-hearted all the time. People have they're limitations." She rolled her eyes.

"That is unforgivable." Natsume said. "And who told you to do such things? Huh? You bastard?" Dang! Natsume was struggling from my hold just to hit the guy once more.

"Natsume! That's enough!" I told him once again. I think that I might be holding him much longer because he's too strong.

"Shouda Sumire." Echiro answered. "She blackmailed me that if I did not do what she wants me to do, she might fire my parents." He said, looking down the floor. Maybe this guy really is repenting for his sin. I feel sorry for him.

But then, I was returned from my reverie till I heard the stinking name.

"Sumire Shouda?" Both Natsume and I chorused. I looked at him and so did he. I'm the first one disconnected the gaze.

"Just as I thought." I murmured softly as I looked at Echiro. But then, His left cheek has something that made me shiver.

"Blood." I stated as I leaned in Natsume's back. "I hate blood." It's so embarrassing, but that's the truth. (A/N: Mikan looked like she's hugging Natsume from the back because she's stopping him to punch the guy…)

"I'll go ahead then." I heard Echiro speak. "See ya later and I hope I'm forgiven." I'm sure that there's tenderness in his voice. "And oh, don't worry, she's still clean…"

Clean? Virgin? Me? That's a relief. And I noticed that Natsume let out a sigh. (Relieved too, maybe…)

"I'll go ahead too…" Hotaru stated as I heard footsteps coming out of the room. "And that's better to know that."

Meanwhile, I'm left there still… Hugging Natsume from behind? I couldn't help it. When I see blood, I always get dizzy. I hate blood.

Then, my attention was again at the guy in front of me. His scent was so cool. I hadn't notice it that he has such a nice smell. And his body was transferring heat to mine. His shoulders were broad. I gulped. My thoughts are getting me insane by the second.

"Stop hugging me." I heard him say which sent me back to reality. "You can do it later once we got home."

"It's you're fault that you punch that guy and caused him to bleed." I fired him.

"Couldn't help it…" He shrugged. "And critically, you hate blood? That's so-"

"Weird, I know." I rolled my eyes. "I get dizzy when I see blood. Don't make fun of me, Hyuuga."

"I was about to say that it's… Rare." He said it… I smiled. I can't explain what's happening to me but it's like I feel safety when I'm around him. That's funny, and dumbly eerie.

I smiled to myself again. God, I need to see a psychiatrist, I must be crazy.

"Let's go home, then…" I broke the hug. "But catch me if I stumble… I feel kind of funny."

**CHAPTER ENDS HERE**


	13. 13

**COMPLICATED LIFE**

**By:** melodicAngel016

**CHAPTER 13 **

Natsume and I were walking side by side. There was an uncomfortable silence that engulfed. But silence is the thing that I need right at this moment. I was thankful that Echiro had the guts to come to Alice school even though I didn't said such thing to him. Then I remembered the punch Natsume gave him. I feel sorry for the guy. Not to mention that one corner of his lips poured out little blood. Oh dang! Thinking of the blood makes me feel worse!

I stopped at my tracks and shook my head to remove the dizzying imagination in my head. I perceived that Natsume had stopped at his walking too.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a low icy voice. I looked up to him. His hands were in his pockets. And his hair was ruffled by the soft wind.

I smiled quickly at him as I walked rapidly so he will not see my paleness. Well, it was because of the blood, I suppose. I felt him walk behind me.

"Sorry." I heard him muttered. I looked back to him with a raised brow. Since when did he learn how to apologize? And more importantly, why is he apologizing?

"For what?" I shot back.

"Y'know…" He shrugged helplessly. "For… Accusing you that you're the 'S' word."

Literally, I knew what he meant by that. I just shrugged and continued walking.

"I said I'm sorry and don't make me repeat that again." He caught up with me.

"You already repeated that, don't you?" I teased and I heard him growl. "Besides, I guess that's fine. You didn't know what had happened, really." I rolled my eyes for an unknown reason that I also don't know. Am I being weird again?

"That's good." He stated. The rest of the walk remained silent. I knew I have forgiven him, but deep inside, I really don't. Hotaru always reminds me of stop being soft-hearted all the time, but I couldn't help it. I knew myself very well, and I knew that it's me. This is me.

**-MANSION-**

"Welcome home!" We were welcomed by a happy-go-lucky girl once we had set foot in the mansion. I blinked twice, curious that to who ever this person is.

"Hello." I greeted afterwards, but I was unsure if it's the right greeting. I looked at Natsume who threw lazily his things in the couch. He seemed to read my mind.

"It's Aoi, my little sister." He said flatly. Well, I guess that explains why this girl has dark blue hair and light red ruby eyes.

I smiled at the delightful girl in front of me. "Oh hi there, little Miss Hyuuga… I didn't know he has a sister." My smile went to a frown as I glared at Natsume's retrieving back.

"No, please… Please call me Aoi." She corrected me happily. "And, can I call you Mikan-nee?" she asked. I nodded.

But questions gathered around my brain. Why is she here? Since when? Why didn't Natsume told me she had a younger sister? Why do I feel delighted about her? Why do I feel that I have met her before and Natsume?

"Uhm, are you okay, Mikan-nee?" She asked worriedly. I was snapped back. I was too far with my thoughts again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said with a smile to convince her I'm fine. "It's just that I think I'm tired and all." I said, half yawning.

"Aw, that's a bummer." She frowned. "But that's fine, we'll talk later."

I was about to continue walking when I realized that I have to ask something to her. "When did you arrive Aoi-chan, and more importantly, where are you staying?"

"I arrived this morning… No, yesterday." She said as she sat down the other couch. I followed her. I put my things to where Natsume put his. "I met Big brother yesterday but I went to this house this morning. He decided to drop me by and let me stay. Besides, the guest room is really comfy enough."

"Oh, I see." I said as I nodded. There was a guest room in the house and WHAT THE HELL FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE? My eyes widened in realization and that the words had finally sank inside my head. "WHAT? This house has Guest room?" I asked surprisingly which made Aoi raise a brow. I knew she was questioning why I'm acting like this like I didn't know the parts of the house. I looked at her and motioned my hands to significally say Wait Here. I went upstairs, taking two giand steps at the same time. I'll kill you Natsume, I'll kill you!

"NATSUMEEE!"

**-BEDROOM-**

I banged open the door. "Since when did you knew about the Guest room?" I asked. That's when I noticed that Natsume was topless.

"Haven't heard of knocking?" He stated flatly as he put a beige shirt on.

"Just answer my question." I shot back. "Since when does this house have guest room and why didn't you tell me?"

Natsume shrugged. "Since the first time we got here and since I thought you know already the part of this house."

I fell on the bed lazily. I was frustrated. "But, mom said that this has not guest rooms yet!" I mandated.

I saw him smirked. "And you believe every word our mothers said. How nice, little girl."

"Then, if you knew that this house got some guest room since the first time we got here, how come you spend the first night sleeping the master's bed?" I asked irritatedly.

"It's for you to find out." I saw him smirk before he got out of the room. UGH! The nerve of that guy! I asked him a serious and clear question, yet he fired me with a question and at the same time, a riddle for crying out loud! That guy is really annoying! I want to see him die!

Tsk. Whatever. Better change my clothes.

**-DOWNSTAIRS-**

"What?" I heard Natsume squealed, in a snappy manner. I slowly stepped another step.

"I outsmarted you, big bro." I saw Aoi winked playfully. And she seemed to realize that I was downstairs already.

"What's going on here?" I asked plainly. Then, Natsume lay down on one couch helplessly and covered his face with his manga.

"My plan worked." Aoi exclaimed joyously. "And that's because I told the guy over there (points at Natsume) yesterday that the plains were fully booked, which in reality is not. So he decided to go back today, but he changed his mind. He said that he will not go back anymore to Melbourne. Everything's fine now right?" She asked. "And I heard the news from Ruka. He texted me that everything's fine and that it's not really you're fault. I guess my plan really worked. Uh, well, except for the part where the bad guy shows up." She explained. That's a long one, though. But I was relieved and thankful though. She helped me and that was really quite a plan. I smiled.

"Thanks." I told her. Then I looked at Natsume. "And looks like she outsmarted you." I chuckled afterwards.

"Shut. Up." He growled under the manga.

I sat down the couch opposite Natsume. "But then, how will it work out if the bad guy didn't show up this day?" I asked. Seriously, why do I still have to ask that everything is already fine now?

"Well," She started with a shrug. "Who knows… Maybe everything would still be in mess and maybe Onii-chan had left. But, I will always do things to be in order, no matter how rough it is for a 12 year-old like me. And Mikan-nee… Please stop thinking that right now because everything is fine." She pouted.

I sighed and shrug off the rest of my questions away. I smiled to myself. This girl has quite an imagination. I like her though… But I didn't say I like her brother either way. He's still arrogant, despicable and he easily judge people, just like the way he judged me as slu- uhm, the 'S' word.

Well then, tomorrow is a new day and I cleaned my name in front of Natsume and the others, so by tomorrow, I think everything will turn out well and I hope that it will be fine. I hope I can clean my reputation in front of the student body. But to know how, it's still hard for me to decide on what to do and where to start. Besides, Sumire is still at it.

Please help me and pray for my good name…

**CHAPTER ENDS HERE**


	14. 14

**Complicated Life**

**By: **melodicAngel016

**Chapter 14**

It's a new day and I have the feeling that everything will turn out well today, well, I guess, that would be. Aoi had stayed in the guest room that I didn't know of until she came. Tsk. Natsume played a game. He didn't tell me earlier that we have guest rooms and for heaven's sake, we have three. So much for running around in the house and knew nothing. That's a shame.

I have also discovered that Aoi is a writer herself. Well, I guess that explains why the kid got some imagination. I got to admit, I envy her because she got quite a talent for a 12 year old. Her books include novels, of course, and some of her genres are romance, humour, adventure, crime and suspense and fantasy.

"I'll take the crime and suspense." I said. Well, she made me choose one and I didn't know that she have some books with her.

Aoi stared at me, dumbfounded. "Seriously, not romance or fantasy?" she questioned. I nodded.

"Give it a rest, Aoi. She has bad taste for a book." I looked at the raven haired guy. Did he just tease me?

"Excuse me?" I shot him a death glare. He just simply shrugged. "I have a good taste in books and what I pick is just unique. Not all people appreciate Crime and Suspense, thank you very much."

"Whatever." He said blankly as his hands travelled to his hair to mess it.

I looked at the little girl. I knew I saw her sweat dropped. Maybe she couldn't understand us. But she'd better be. She let out a sigh.

"Well, my book of crime and suspense has sort of little romance in there." She stated. "But I can't believe it, we have the same likes in books. And as far as I'm concern, it's really unique for us. But, are you fine if the book contains sweet stuffs? I kinda added it, eventually."

"That's fine." I smiled at her. Well, beats you Natsume. We have the same interest. I looked at my wrist watch. "DARN! It's late!" I yelped. Where did the time go? Last time I've checked is that it's 7:05, but now its 8:00. Now, I'm gonna be late.

"Shit!" Natsume cursed under his breath as he turned around and slapped his head in a frustrated manner. "Come, on, we're leaving." He said as he grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me along with him.

I got my things in the couch and with a little "Bye Aoi, later!", we were at the garage.

"Get in." Natsume ordered as he slipped in the driver's seat. I was dumbfounded on the other hand. I couldn't decide whether I get in or just stay in put. "I said get in, we're late!" I was snapped back. He opened the passenger's seat beside the driver's. I subconsciously got in.

He stepped on the gas of the crimson Vanquish Car and he was driving for a GOD-KNOWS-WHAT kilometres per hour! And since did we have a Vanquish Car? Oh, right, I guess its Natsume's. The speed was really a speed and by speed I mean, really FAAAST and it's like the car is running in the speed of light! We turned left and the motion of the movement got the hell out of me.

"Do you even have driver's license?" I asked. I supported myself with the seatbelt I forgot to take on.

"Have it." He simply said.

"Can you just please slow down?" I asked. I'm not sure if I'm irritated, nervous or what. Maybe it's a mixture of both. Then something flashed in my head. My eyes widened in realization.

"_Hey mister!" I yelled. "Where are we going?"_

"_Just sit back little missy." The guy with a mask on said._

"_Why do you have a mask on? Is there a masquerade happening?" I asked once again. But he just ignored me. Then, I realized that we were speeding up. Then, I heard a loud bang._

"_Is that the fireworks? Why are people having fireworks in the middle of the rain?" I asked._

"_Just shut up!" The guy with a masked shouted at me. I shot quiet... But then, the pace of the car went on speeding._

"_We're speeding up! We're speeding up!" I said happily. "Faster! Faster!" I noticed that another car was approaching in front of us. My eyes widened as they were glued to the car in front of me._

"SAKURA!" A voice said. "Get out. Now. We're here." I was still stunned by what I have seen in my head. I turned to look at Natsume. He opened the door. "Why do you look so pale today?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow.

I shook my head. "Nothing." And got out of the car. I checked my wrist watch and it's just 8:07. 3 minutes left till the start of classes.

**-CLASSROOM-**

I entered the room with Natsume at my back. Silence engulfed as I turned around my classmates. They're all staring at me. Some have worried looks on their faces.

"Mikan…" It was Anna.

Then the room went to silent mode again. Too quiet that is. Then realization hit me. Dang! I still haven't cleaned my name in front of many people. I groaned as I walked to go to my seat.

"SORRY MIKAN-CHAN!" I was taken aback. My eyes widened. The whole class echoed as I continued my walk. I puffed my cheeks.

"For what?" I raised an eyebrow. I need some concrete explanation on why they're sorry.

"We know the truth now." One of my classmates said.

"You are not what we think you were." Nonoko exclaimed.

"It's all because of a misunderstanding."

Uhm, what is exactly going on here? I was about to ask that till somebody tapped my back. It was Hotaru.

"Don't worry." She started. "Everything is well and fine now. I have taken care of it."

Just in time as teacher Naru went in. "Okay class, back to you're seats now." He clapped. Hotaru waved at me giving a 'later' signal.

I was thankful to Hotaru. I can't help but to feel relieved. Now I wonder what Sumire's reaction looked like when the whole class found out that it was all her idea. I travelled my eyes to her seat and she was not there. My eyes wandered around the room. She's nowhere to be found.

The door suddenly slid open, revealing a green perm-y to be in sight. "I'm sorry, Narumi-sensei…" She was gasping in need of air. Maybe she had run on her way here. Well, whatever. All I feel now is that I hate her. And I can also sense that the aura of the room is getting thick… and hot. I looked at my classmates and I can see them glaring at Shouda. I smirked. Maybe they knew that everything that happened to me were all her fault.

"Take you're seat." Teacher Naru smiled at her. But it's just weird to see Naru not on his usual energy. Sumire sat down. I knew I saw her face became pale the moment she entered the room. Maybe she became pale because she knew that the students now know her crime, or maybe she became pale because of the long way running to the classroom. Whichever it is, I don't care.

"Everyone, I have news for you." Mr Narumi coughed. "Our subject, I mean… The subject that I'm handling is English right? Well… Sad to say that… I will be… handling P.E. today till the end of the month." He began with a worried look on his face. "Teachers have swapped the subject they're handling… And that's from the order of our principal." He exclaimed. So I guess that explains why he looked so gloomy. Then suddenly, he began to smile. Tsk. What a weird teacher. My other classmates sweat dropped and so did I. "So… To begin with, put on you're gym clothes and let's start playing!" He exclaimed joyously.

That's a relief though. He said that teachers have swapped classes and that only means, no terror and by terror, I meant Jin-Jin… I wonder what subject he's handling… Well, I will find that out once he entered our class.

**-GYM-**

Everyone was at their gym clothes now. I searched for Hotaru, and luckily, I spotted her in one corner of the gym together with Ruka, Natsume, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and Mochu and Kitsuneme. "Hey Hotaru…" I greeted her. But is that really a greeting? I suddenly hugged her. "Thanks! But I want to know what happened!" I smiled. Am I being childish again?

"Get off of me, creep." She said as she pushed me away. I kept on hugging her on the other hand. "Well, I think I kinda blackmailed her and all. But she has got some pride, so didn't give in. I contacted the students I know which I knew I have their numbers. My path and Echiro's crossed. He said he would do whatever it takes just to make things clear. Then I dialled the numbers. Echiro talked to all of them all night. But you know, His parents lost their job at the Shouda's..."

"Poor guy…"

"But in change, I made my father hire them. He did." She shrugged. I let go of her.

"Thanks Hotaru!" I smiled. "I really love you, you know!" I said as I hugged her again, but missed it. She dodged it… And speaking of dodging, we ought to play dodge ball this time. My energy rose up.

The sound of whistle was heard. It was coming from Mr. Naru. "Student's, today we're having dodgeball and I think I know you know." Pft. Typical. But I love Mr. Narumi and his weirdness.

"Bring it on!" I said excitedly. And I can also sense the superiority of the others.

"First of all, of course we need two teams." He instructed. "Uhm… Yuu, Mochu… Choose you're teams."

Then, the choosing of teammates began. I'm on Yuu's side, together with Hotaru, Anna, Kitsuneme and the others. Meanwhile, Natsume, Nonoko, Ruka and the others was on Mochu's side. Now, our team got 15 people, the other 16. We still need to have one to make the number of players even. But all is left with… Sumire. Looks like she's the only one left and looks like nobody wants her. And due to her personality I'm seeing today, she's so down and quiet. Maybe she's too embarrassed or maybe just not in the mood to talk and show her bitchy attitude. What do you think?

"Sumire Shouda?" Anna asked desperately. "But I don't want her to be with us."

"Still, we need her." Yuu inquired.

I sighed. I feel pity for Sumire, though. She was being hatred by my classmates. And even her cheerleader friends were so down today and they don't even talked to her. Is she really that bad? I bet not. Maybe she has reasons why she did that thing to me... On why she put me with Echiro to ruin my reputation.

"That's fine." I said. My teammates' eyes were glued to me. "What? I said that's fine. Will you just stop thinking on what happened and concentrate on our P.E. today?" I mandated but what came out was a question.

They all sighed in defeat. Ha! Guess I really win them this time.

And the game begins. But what's up with people lately? As the game goes on, people are quite boarding as Shouda. Why are they all targeting Shouda? Oh that's it. I'm not getting fired up either way. I went to Sumire and just in time as a ball came flying towards her direction. I immediately caught it before the ball hits her. I suddenly threw it back to the person who made the ball fly. Bull's eye! And by bull's eye, I meant it really struck the eyes. Yeah man! He's out.

"Are you okay, Sumire?" I asked the girl behind me. She nodded but she kept her head bowed down.

"Why did you help me?" She murmured.

"Well, I'm not getting fired up and all the people here are targeting you, in case you don't know.

"I know that!" She snapped back. "You should've just stayed away from me and let the ball hit me."

"Sumire I-"

"The damage I have cost you is more than just a ball." She said, teary-eyed. I pity her.

"You know, I really want to know why you did that thing to me." I said sternly, relatively forgetting that we have a game today.

"Out of the way Mikan!" Ruka called out. I looked at my front as my eyes widened. The ball was directed to me… Or not… I just ducked and unfortunately, it hit Sumire right in the face. I wonder who did that. Right, Natsume.

I perceived him covered his eyes with his messy hair. What's happening to him? Is he really targeting me, or Sumire? And I thought Ruka was on Mochu's side but why did he make me go away and dodge the ball? Is the target really Sumire? And even if it's Sumire, why? Natsume is really NOT NICE AND NOT GENTLEMAN AT ALL!

I turned to Sumire again and saw her fell down the floor. The ball maybe hit her that hard. "Sumire, are you okay?" I asked as I leaned to her to support her.

"I told you, I've cost more damage to you more than you expect." She exclaimed as she slapped my hand away. "And more importantly, to be injured physically heals faster than to be injured emotionally and mentally." She added as she stood up by herself.

"And I told you to tell me why you did that thing." I pleaded her. "And I will forgive you for that."

She smirked. I sighed inwardly. "Stop being so soft hearted Sakura. You will not even understand me."

Then, another ball came flying. It hit Sumire. I looked at to where it came from, and it was from the students who were out. I raised my eyebrow.

"Sorry, the ball slipped." She said. Well then, maybe she was also anti-Sumire. Another ball went in flying towards her direction. I knocked it with my fist eventually. Geez. This is getting personal.

More balls went in to her but I was not hit. More people are angered by her. But they all stopped when one ball hit me hard.

"Uh oh… Wrong move." One girl said.

"Well then I think I'm out." I suddenly said. If the ball hit's me then I'm out. It's a simple rule.

"Stop. Throwing balls. At her." I mandated evilly."Just what is you're damn problem, people?" I asked. My eyes travelled around the ball hoping to find Mr. Naru. But he's nowhere to be found. Tsk. What a weird teacher, leaving us alone like that.

"Are we still playing dodgeball?" Anna asked.

"Maybe." I answered. Sumire then went to me.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered "You know… for… for everything." And her things went flooding away down her cheeks. I wiped them away as I hugged her, my hands tapping her head.

"That's fine." I smiled. I think I have forgiven her. "That's fine. Come on, I think we're both out." I led her in one corner of the gym but I can still sense the students giving us glare. I ignored it and the game went on.

"Now tell me, why?" I asked.

"You're always better than me, Sakura." She started. And what does she mean by that? "You have the brains and the look. You have the perfect quality that a man could ever dream on. And I envy you for having both." She sobbed. "Above that, you are the kindest person I have ever met. Even though I did things that displease you, you still forgive me."

I sighed. "Every person deserves a second chance, right?" I asked as I stare up the ceiling. "My mom always tells and reminds me that. When a person did something wrong to you, you need to forgive them. Forgiveness is letting go of anger. But I really want to know why you did that, I dreadfully do." I looked at her with pleading eyes once more. She then wiped her tears away.

"I kinda overheard you and the others that you and Natsume are engaged."

I choked at her words. I swear I became red that time. "But that doesn't mean anything!"

She laughed. "Whatever little girl. And why I did that it's because I really grew jealous of you and Natsume. Everything I do, I always come in second to you. Ever since we were 10. You have a perfect life, Mikan. I know envy belongs to seven capital sins but I really envy you. Sorry about that." She bowed her head. Maybe she doesn't want to face me.

"Yeah right." I rolled my eyes. "I don't have a perfect life. It's all what people think about me, you know. And to tell you the truth, I will not be able to choose the person that I will love because our parents agreed on this."

"But, you love him?" She asked. I was taken aback by her question. I shrug.

"Don't know. And that's really not in my mind right now." I said simply. "You know, I think it's only less than a month that I have known him…" Just in time as the game ended. Mochu's team won.

I soon realized that Natsume was the only one left in Mochu's team. Well, I guess he's really good at sports.

I looked back at Sumire. "So, what do you say…" I bit my lower lip. "Friends?"

She smiled. "Friends."

**=ooo= **

Another day had ended and everything turned out right. I also gained the friendship of Sumire. This day was perfect for me. And I had to admit, the last subject this afternoon is just so downright funny. Why you ask? Jinno is our math teacher but he ended up being our English teacher because of the swapping of subjects. Every time he reads a sentence in English, he ends up having nosebleed. The whole class got to laugh with that. Even though I felt dizzy when I see blood, I found that classically hilarious. And when he noticed that we're laughing at him quietly, he will just glare at us and went to serious mode again and say "that's why I hate English." And Natsume was even laughing at that even though he's more of a demure lad.

And speaking of Natsume, I scolded him on our way home because according to Ruka, he really aimed the ball at Sumire and not me. But he always has his lame excuses with him and says, "That's because you dodged it. I was really targeting you but ended up hitting Shouda on the face."

One word: Lame!

**CHAPTER ENDS HERE**


	15. 15

**COMPLICATED LIFE**

**By: **melodicAngel016

**CHAPTER 15**

_I was playing at the playground with my playmates and classmates. We're busy playing hide and seek and I'm hiding. The 'it' was someone I think I knew. I was behind the bushes when someone grabbed me. I turned around to look at the guy. I thought he was the 'it' but he's bigger than a kid's size._

"_Who are you?" I asked. "And could you please put me down?"_

"_I'm you're new driver." He stated but I can't recognize well the man's face because it's well hidden under a mask. "And you're mother told me to get you already."_

"_Oh." I exclaimed. "But we're not finish playing yet."_

"_Stop playing around already, you're mother said that she has a surprise for you."_

_I smiled brightly. "A surprise for me? Really? Well then, I have to say goodbye to my friends." I slid down the man's hold but he caught me again._

"_I already told them, so, come on." He stated._

"_Okay!" I smiled as I walked with the unknown man holding my hand. We reached a pajero pick up car. And he accompanied me in. The he started driving._

"_Hey mister!" I yelled. "Where are we going?"_

"_Just sit back little missy." The guy with a mask on said._

"_Why do you have a mask on? Is there a masquerade happening? Do I also have to wear mask for my mother's surprise for me?" I asked once again. But he just ignored me. Then, I realized that we were speeding up. I heard a loud bang._

"_Is that the fireworks? Why are people having fireworks in the middle of the rain?" I asked._

"_Just shut up!" The guy with a masked shouted at me. I shot quiet... But then, the pace of the car went on speeding._

"_We're speeding up! We're speeding up!" I said happily. "Faster! Faster!" I noticed that another car was approaching in front of us. My eyes widened as they were attached to the car in front of me. Its headlights blinding my eyes, I couldn't help but gawk at it in surprise. It seems to be coming in closer and closer until its only metres apart. The headlight still kept on growing. The other car was honking but to no avail…_

"_Mikan!" I heard a voice said. "Mikan, wake up!" The voice continued on waking me up but my eyes were kept shut in place. But when I opened my eyes all I see are blood and its rusting smell. I never hated blood before, but it feels like I will forever hate blood now. Then my eyes were slowly getting uncertain. So I closed them again._

"_Mikan!" The voice yelled again…_

"I said wake up!" A voice said. Now I'm awake. But I found myself lying in bed, panting and sweating. "Now you're awake." The raven haired guy in front of me said. He seems to be relieved. Then I realized that his hands were on my shoulders.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat down.

Natsume shook his head. "I believe that I'm the right one to ask you that."

"Here's the water." Aoi handed me with a glass of water. I smiled at her.

"Thanks." I slowly drank the water.

"What happened? It looks like you got a bad dream." She stated with a worried look. "We thought you're not gonna wake up." She said teary eyed. Now someone's got worried. I suddenly put the glass down the cupboard and hugged her.

"Silly." I muttered. And since when did I grow up fond of her? I knew that I have met her a month ago.

Then Natsume stood up from the corner of the bed and ruffled my hair. What the? What's his problem? I was about to ask that until he suddenly got out the room.

"I think you got my brother worried." Aoi chuckled. I raised my brow. "Seriously, Mikan-nee… And I think you got him bad."

I rolled my eyes. "Why would he be? And he looks like the type of person who doesn't care anything to anyone at all."

Aoi shook her head. "I think you're judgment is wrong." She stated. "There's more to him, trust me. He's good at keeping he's expression. And I know he cares for you. He just not show it." She smiled.

That made me think. But no, he's not worried at me. I simply ignored the fact on what Aoi said. I tug a sigh. Maybe this girl's imagination is catching her off guard. I smiled at her. "You're imagination's running through you're mind again." And if you're asking why Aoi is still here, it's because she decided to just stay and continue her school here.

"It's not my imagination." She pouted. Aw, she looks so cute when she pout, so unlike her brother. I shrugged as I let my thoughts fly away.

"Yow, you two," Natsume knocked the door as he played with his messy hair. "Our parents are downstairs." Then he got out again.

"Okay. Our parents are downstairs." My eyes broadened. "What?" I exclaimed. "Why? I don't remember anything that they will come today." I pouted. Aoi stared at me in curiosity.

"I thought Big brother told you already." She stated and shrugged. "Well, I guess he forgot."

I sighed. Why does everyone love keeping secrets? "Okay, I'll kill him later. But now, I should get ready." Aoi nodded and she got out of the room. I groaned as I entered the bathroom. It's been a month already, yet my comradeship in Natsume is not getting any good. And our parents decided to engage us, but we're still juvenile. I don't want somebody to interfere with my life, especially when my love life is at hand. If I'm engaged, then there's a possibility that I will not meet any other guys besides him.

"Ugh! My life is so complicated!" I exclaimed as I buried my face with the warm water in the tub.

After moments in the bathroom, I quickly dressed up in a skirt-short and a strawberry-colored off shoulder, long sleeved chemise. I let down my hair and put on a lady bug clip on the right side of my hair. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and noticed something interesting. Since when did my hair become a waist-line length? Maybe I just don't recognize it because my usual hairstyle is always in pigtails or ponytails. Well, I guess that explains it. I twirled the edges of my curly hair and swiftly got out of the room.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

"Mom, Dad!" I exclaimed happily as I went to hug both of them. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you two, dear." Dad hugged me back tightly. It's been a long time. Then he let go of me.

"Why are you here?" I asked. Then I saw Ms Kaoru together with an unknown man. He has silk black hair and deep red eye color. I'm thinking that he's Natsume's father. He also wears the same expressionless face as Natsume does.

"We came here for a visit, honey." Mom stated.

"How's my little sis doing?" I heard a familiar voice. I can't be wrong. I knew it everywhere. It's Tsubasa, my brother! I looked at my back and what I guess was right, it's really him. I hugged him, he hugged me back. I missed him. It's been a while. Last time I saw him is when I was, what, seven, eight? I don't know. It's a long time. It's because of his college career and everything; we haven't spent the last years bonding as siblings.

"I missed you bro," I stated.

"Me too, kiddo."

"Mikan Sakura," The stranger with a black hair stated. It took me back to reality so I let go of my brother. "What a pleasure to see you." He bowed. I bowed too.

"Same here, Mr. Hyuuga." I smiled at him as Natsume entered the gigantic living room. He kissed his mother's cheek and hugged his father without uttering a single word. He then went to sit beside me, which completely gave me total goose bumps. But I just ignored the crazy feeling. He then crossed his legs as he sit.

Sitting arrangement please… Long couch at the right: mother, father, Tsubasa. Long couch at the centre: me, Natsume and Aoi. Long couch at the left: Mr Hyuuga, Ms Kaoru and a silver-haired boy that I think levels up to Aoi's age. And… Wait, what? A silver haired boy that levels with Aoi's age?

I stared at him for a while. But I think he sensed me looking at him so he looked at me back. I smiled mentally to myself. That boy is really cute. But then, little by little, his glance at me turned to a glare. My sweat dropped. I simply averted my gaze to Natsume.

"Who's that boy over there?" I asked in Natsume's ear in a whispering manner.

"Youichi Hijiri." He whispered back. "My family adopted him since his real parents died in car accident years ago. And come to think about it, he seems to be fond of Aoi."

I giggled inwardly. "I see, so, you're family and his family are close friends so you're parents accepted him?" I asked but what I get is a plain shrug from him.

"Miss Mikan…" I heard a maid called me. "Sorry, but there's a call for you." She said and I nodded.

"Excuse me," I said to the others and then went upstairs. Sheesh, why is the phone located at the corridor upstairs when the phone needs to be in the living room? I sighed.

"Yes, hello?" I greeted.

"Mikan, its Miss Miyo… The book is available now but I think delivering it to you is a bad idea." She said. "The delivery man is out sick today, so uh…"

"Don't worry about it," I stated. "I'll go there but maybe this afternoon, kay?" I smiled through the phone.

"Thanks for understanding, Mikan. Bye."

"Bye." Then I turned off the phone and went downstairs again. Geez. This is one hell of an exercise for me.

I was walking down the staircase when I heard someone talked. "Please take care of Mikan, Natsume." That was coming from my mother. I decided to pause at my tracks and listen to them first. But I think eavesdropping is such not a good habit. "I don't want her to be in danger again." She stated in a worried tone. But my mom is usually a happy one. Why is she like that? And more importantly, what danger have I put myself into? I don't remember anything that includes that, though I have a feeling that I feel sorry for my parents for some unknown reason in the past. But still nothing comes to my psyche.

"Sure I will, Mrs. Sakura." Natsume stated in a serious tone. My eyebrow rose in curiosity, but I was still at the staircase. "I will not let anyone harm her again." He continued. And since when did he grow overprotective of me? I knew I only met him last month, or so.

"Thanks, son." I heard my mother sighed. "It has been years since that incident happen."

"What incident?" I asked dumbfounded when I continued to walk down the stairs. I saw them looked at me in a surprised mode. Then I realized that Aoi and Youichi was nowhere to be found in the room. Maybe they went out because our folks said so. Besides, I think what they are talking about is stern.

"Mikan…" My mother stated.

"What incident? It's about me, isn't it?" I asked in an impassive manner. "Tell me, please. I don't want people keeping secrets. And I feel like some parts of my past are missing." I stated.

"You don't need to know." Dad exclaimed. "Everything is fine now. Past is past, Mikan."

"How can you say that past is past when you know that past still exists?" I shot back. I don't know why I answered back and I don't even know why my eyes are all teary. Answering back to my parents is one thing that I shouldn't do in my whole entire life.

"I think she has the right to know." Natsume stated coldly as he looked at me.

My mom sighed in defeat. "You broke to coma, Mikan." She stated. "Eight years ago, an unknown person tried to kidnap you; moreover, the person was halfway on kidnapping you. You were eight. We're residing back at Australia and the Sakura's are well known for our business and wealth. The person used you for replacement of money and the company."

"I see." I mumbled but they heard me. "I think that explains why I have endless nightmares these past few days."

"Huh?" Dad asked. I shook my head as I went to the couch to sit down.

"I always dream about a little brunette girl in her childhood years. But this morning, some detailed things came in my unconsciousness. My dream states that she was playing back then after class at the playground and a man approached her, faking that he's the new driver that you sent. I think I trusted him so I followed what he said."

"That man is Ryuu." Natsume's father said. "He's a real pain in the head. He threatened me once either that he will put a bomb at the company if I will not do what he says. I called cops and let him be in the prison but he easily slipped away. I guess he continued with his second plan which is kidnapping you."

"Bummer." I stated. "But could you tell me more about my past? It's still vague."

"You're playmate was me back then." I looked at Natsume. He looked bored as usual. "I was the 'it' but I didn't notice that you were with some stranger already. And it's already downfall when I heard that you were in an accident." This time he covered his eyes with his raven hair. "And when we met at the plane again, I soon realized that you were someone in my past. That also includes Kazuma Echiro, too."

"Echiro?" I asked as I blinked twice rapidly.

"He moved here when you were at coma for some unknown reason." Tsubasa exclaimed. "And I felt horrible when I heard the news that you were on an accident."

"Mikan, the police are tried they're best to get the suspect but they knew that the car you were in was driving off limits. They tried to shoot, but missed the tires. Then another car came approaching and unfortunately, the cars banged to each other and they were dead. There were two people in the other car but they were dead on arrival in the hospital. They were Youichi's parents." Kaoru exclaimed. I think I grew pale that time. Why does everyone get into trouble because of me? "And Youichi was really lucky because he was just staying at their villa together with his baby sitter." So, I guess that explains why. But still, I think it's my fault to easily trust people. But I'm only eight back then, more or less. And little children can be easily fooled by someone. If only I am in my mature thoughts that time, then his parents would have not died. I'm so stupid.

"You are in comatose for two and a half years." My mom stated in a worried one but she still tries to smile. "Not only that, you suffered amnesia that's why you can't remember the past well. But when you started to get you're consciousness back, you hated seeing blood back then." So, that's the history why I hate blood? "And we moved you to here because it's a trouble free country.

"Hmm…" I muttered. "And tell me again why you have betrothed us?" I gulped. "This has something to do with the past, right?"

"Sort of." Kaoru stated. "Hyuugas and the Sakuras are real close friends. So, uh… We planned to arrange you both. For the company's sake and its a little help also so that you can be free from any harm." She stated.

And so I thought. My life is really complicated. "We also made Natsume came here so he can protect you. Months ago, we later knew that Ryuu was somewhere here in Japan." Mr Hyuuga stated. "I hope you understand now why."

I only remained silent. I don't know what to say. I don't know on how I will react either. At first all I knew about this engagement thingy is that it's only some nonsense thing that rich people do in order to protect their wealth, properties and most importantly above all, their business.

I heaved a sigh. "It's almost twelve, what's for lunch?" I stated to let the topic change. Just in time as my stomach grumbled. I blushed as they all looked at me.

And remind me again what time I woke up?

**CHAPTER ENDS HERE**


	16. 16

**COMPLICATED LIFE**

**By: **melodicAngel016

**CHAPTER 16**

-Yawn-

Darn. I'm bored to death. I was killing myself to read because there's nothing to do all day. And now, I really think I'm dying to sleep. I was back again to reading Sherlock Holmes. I haven't even finished reading it yet, but I have finished reading the book that Aoi gave me. Weird right?

And again, I'm here inside the room, half lying half sitting at the bed. My back was leaning against the cupboard to support myself.

I got myself locked up inside. I just can't bear with the situation I'm in. My life is more complicated now than the way it used to be. A while ago, I have known the missing parts of my life. But still, that doesn't help the situation. The Ryuu man, as said by my parents, was roaming around Japan, probably in search for me. That bastard, I will totally kill him for kidnapping me when I was little. I will kill him for threatening the people I care the most. I will kill him for killing accidentally Youichi's parents.

Or maybe I should just go kill myself so their life will not be pretty messed up?

"You're tearing the book off." A voice echoed the room. I was snapped back to reality. Natsume came in with hands inside his pocket, but usually good and charming as ever.

Hey, I said what?

Damn thoughts, shoo!

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my eyes were now on the book.

"You were gone after having lunch." He said flatly as I sensed him come closer. "What gives?" Now he sat at the bed, adjacent to me.

I flipped to another page. "Nothing. How did you get in here?" I asked.

Then a key came to my sight. Natsume put it near to my face. I grunted. Yeah right. How could I forget? We both have keys here. He smirked as he pulled back his hand.

To my surprise, he lay down my lap. I removed the book in front of me to glare at him. But I saw him with his closed eyes.

"What are you doing there?" I asked, irritated.

He opened an eye. "Is there something wrong with it?" He teased. But I simply rolled my eyes and ignored him. Then his hand travelled to my nape and pulled me to him. My eyes were widened due to his sudden action. Our foreheads were in contact with each other. My face went flushed when I saw his mesmerizing as ever crimson orbs.

"You know," he started. I gulped. I can feel his warm breathe on my cheeks. "If you have problems, you can always tell me." Then he offered me his genuine smile, but that's a worried one. And truth be told, he rarely smiles.

I smiled back at him and pinched his cheeks. "Since when do you grow worried about me?" I teased as I sat back up and continued reading again. Honestly, what is he thinking?

"Since like forever?" I stopped. I pulled down the book again and looked at the person whose head was at my lap. The amusement didn't fade away at all. He then snatched my book away.

"Hey! What gives?" I pouted.

"You're the same as ever, you know that?" I suddenly realized that he was now playing with my hands. Is this guy playing games with me? I think he is.

I moved myself so I can be comfortable with my sitting position. I didn't knew what I was doing on why my other hand, the one he's not squeezing, found it's way thru his messy hair. I felt it with my fingers and his hair was ever so silky and let alone messy but still soft in between my touches. I smiled.

"Are you done playing with my hair?" He asked, but more likely teased.

"When I'm starting to feel okay, then there you go, ruining the moment." I rolled my eyes and withdrew my hands from him and at the same time backing away from Natsume, and caused his head to be banged on the bed. But I really wish that the bed is not so cushiony and it will be hard cement.

"HEY!" He yelped. "What the heck was that for?"

I got my book and laid down the bed. "Nothing," I said simply. "Just don't bother me, alright?"

Peace and silence covered the room. That's nice. Now I will have the time to finish reading the bo-

"What the?" Crap! Why is he suddenly on top of me? And that stupid smirk of his was again plastered. Damn him! He caged me in his arms. He was, I think, amused while I'm all red!

"I think this is a good position." He exclaimed playfully. My face heated even more. The nerve of him!

"Damn, Hyuuga!" I yelped as I tried to push him. "Get off of me, you pervert!" I pushed his chest, but its way too clear that he's so strong.

"Mind calling me Natsume every now and then…" He said and got my hands with his left hand. His left hand was supporting him to be on top of me. Curse him.

"I can call you whatever I want, creep!" I shot back while trying to break free from his grasp.

I gulped. He leaned in closer to my ear. "You will be a Hyuuga soon, too, Mikan." I can feel the warmth of his breathe against my ear.

"I don't care!" I yelped. "Just let me go!" Luck was on my side today and we rolled over. Now I was on top of me. But there was still a problem, though.

"Please let go of my hand." I pleased. But he just smirked and I felt his one leg crawled up mine.

"You should be careful." He said simply. "I will not let you go."

"I will bite you if you'll not let go of me." I threatened.

"I will kiss you if you bite me." He shot back. It caused me to press my lips into thin line. I landed softly on his chest in sign for defeat. He then travelled his arms to my back, pulling me into a hug.

"Now, tell me what's bothering you?" He asked me. He became serious this time, but a tone of concern was mixed in his cold yet nice voice.

He's nice. Yes he is. But sometimes I don't understand him. He's sincere to me now, but the more he becomes sincere to me, the more I'm starting to fall in love with him. I know very well that we are engaged, but I still don't want to fall in love, not with him. But I wish he has grown feelings for me either. I don't want to fall in love. There will be damages in the end. That's why I promised myself that I will become a monk.

"Mikan," He whispered husky. I didn't answer. I simply closed my eyes. "I think have fallen for you again."

What?

My eyes jolted out open.

"You what?" I asked when I moved myself to face him.

He chuckled. I was confused.

"You know," He started. "It was a joke. You should have seen the look on your face, Polka dots." He said in between laughs.

A nerve popped out uncontrollably from my head. So, everything was a joke?

"You dimwit!" I yelled at him. "You're UNBELIEVABLE!" I yelled at his ear. I don't care if I broke his eardrums.

I need justice…

I need…

REVENGE.

**CHAPTER ENDS HERE**


	17. 17

**COMPLICATED LIFE**

**By: **melodicAngel016

**CHAPTER17**

"Hey wait!" Natsume called out when I reached for the door knob. Without any hesitations, I quickly slammed the door shut and loud. And an impact was made. "Ouch!" I have to laugh with that. I think I just broke his nose. Well, whatever.

It's not even enough. He joked a while ago that he thought that he fell in love with me again. Yeah right.

I was half walking and half running, trying to get away from him.

"Mikan!" He called again and it caused me to fasten up my pace. "I said wait up!" I turned back, only to see him rubbing his nose. Now that's what I call bull's eye, or shall I say, bull's nose?

Still, I continued running. "Hi Aoi, hi Youichi!" I said as I ran past them. I continued running to where my feet will lead me to.

I reached the garden and I stopped once I felt that he's not following me anymore. I panted heavily. It's all his fault why I'm not breathing evenly. I need to stay away from him if necessary so I will not grew fond of him. The more he's with me; the more I'm starting to feel something special for him.

We're engaged because of some family business and for some protection, nothing more. I hate meeting him. I hate meeting him in the plane in the first place. I hate meeting him again in the coffee shop. And what I hate the most is that we're betrothed.

"Aah!" I shrieked as I felt somebody grabbed me by the waist from my back and started swinging me in the air. "Put me down, you jerk Hyuuga!" I said while struggling again.

He put me down but his hold on my waist is not loosening. I felt his head rest against my shoulder. I shivered as I sensed him kissed it.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, irritated. He didn't answer. "Nats-"

"Just let me stay like this..." He said as he gripped my waist tighter. I can sense that something is wrong in his voice. "… For a while."

I stood still there, trying to think whatever reason why he's acting all eerie.

"Hey kids, whoa-" I heard my Dad's voice echoed from somewhere.

"Heh? I think things are growing fine." This time it's Natsume's mother. I suddenly realized what awkward situation we are in. Heat crawled up my cheeks as I tried to break free. He only loosened his hold but he's not yet letting me go. Stupid Natsume. Doesn't he even have embarrassment in life?

"They're cute when they're together, right?" Mom commented amusedly as she reached for her camera and shot pictures of us. She's nuts.

"Mom, mom!" I yelped trying to reason out something about this hellhole. "It's not what you think it is, it's-"

"Well, you're engaged. You can do whatever you want." Natsume's dad said simply.

"No, no! It's not like that." I said but I can's still think of a reason. "Come on, Natsume! Say something!" I pleaded. He looked at me but he only smirked.

A nerve popped out.

"Well, take care of our daughter, Natsume." Dad said.

"We're going to the construction site of our Hotel. Hyuuga and Sakura Corp have merged, by the way." Mom said. "If anything happens, call us, alright?"

"Sure thing." He said simply as he kissed again the crook of my neck. Then they bid us goodbye.

When they were out of our sight, I looked at Natsume with a death glare. "Thanks for nothing, Natsume." I said ironically. Now what will my parents think? I'm a low life girl taking the advantage of her soon to be husband?

He's stupid.

"You're welcome." He smirked as he continued kissing. It surely brings shiver but I just shrug it off.

"Will you stop that?" I said while tilting my head to the side where he's kissing but he only bit it softly.

"I'll stop if you turn to look at me." He ordered. But part of me is saying that I should not turn to him. But what choices do I have to make him stop?

Nothing.

I turned around with hands on my chest. I looked at his ruby eyes and found some glint of something. "There, happy?"

"Very."

"Now, will you let go of me?" I asked because he's still holding me by the waist.

"No."

"Why?" I barked, unbelievably. "Seriously, you're a hmpf–"

I was trailed off when he leaned in closer to me, pulling me to a kiss. It only lasted for seconds.

Then he stopped kissing. "You liked it, don't you?" He smirked.

I pressed my lips to a thin line. Pray tell, I did, but I didn't say a word. "Uhm," I gulped. "I have to go." I said. I really have to go. I need to get the book from Miss Miyo. I withdrew my hands from his hair and went off and didn't even manage to look back.

I was at the gates of our house then saw an unrecognizable back car. Maybe it's the neighbors? I was about to continue walking when someone blindfolded me.

"Hey!" I shrieked. Then I felt that my hands were tied up behind by back and so were my feet. "Stupid! Who are you? What do you want?"

"I wouldn't do that yelling young lady." I heard a voice from somewhere before.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked dumbfounded. "Natsume!" I yelled. "Natsume help!" I screamed for his help but I realized that the garden was still far from the gates. "Natsu-!" I was helpless. The guy wrapped a clothe around my mouth. Then I felt that I was some sort of a sack of rice because they carried me like one. I continued struggling but the guy was too strong.

So I gave up.

This is kidnapping.

Like when I was a kid.

All I need to do now is ask and wait for help.

Even if there's no such help that will come.

**NATSUME'S P.O.V.**

I smirked to myself as I rubbed my lips. I didn't control myself a while ago and I grew a little wild. I didn't even know what has got into me why I did that smack kiss.

But there was something that is not right that time, when Mikan left me here in the garden. I think I just heard her screamed my name. Or maybe it's only my imagination.

She screamed for my name again, asking for help. I knew very well that it's real so I decided to follow her. When I was at the gate, I saw a black car speeding away.

Now that explains why I am feeling that there's something wrong here.

I reached out my phone and dialled someone from inside the house. "Get me a car, A.S.A.P." I ordered.

Mikan, hang in there.

**CHAPTER ENDS HERE**


	18. 18

**COMPLICATED LIFE**

**By: **melodicAngel016

**CHAPTER 18**

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

Natsume was off with his red Lexus IS300 car 3.0. Knowing the fact that Mikan was kidnapped again makes his blood boil again. She was kidnapped once they were a child back in their childhood days and he didn't even have the time to save her.

And he won't let it happen again.

Not this time.

He will save her.

They were not even literally engaged yet in front of people. They will still have pre-engagement and there is no way that he will miss it.

Neither did she.

Natsume's eyes were on a black Honda Vios car. He should not miss it. Luckily, the traffic was heavy and he holds on to a stop. He put his phone on the phone holder and dialled somebody. He put it on a loud speaker.

"Hello?" The other line greeted.

"Ruka, there's a favour I need to ask you." He said simply while leaning on the car window through the support of his hand, waiting for the traffic to lighten up.

"What favour?" He asked. "And where the hell are you? I can hear many horns beeping there."

"Long story." He drove forward. "Where are you right now?"

"My family's pet shop, why?"

Natsume didn't answer for a moment. "There's quite some trouble here. And by trouble, I mean Mikan got kidnapped."

"WHAT?" Ruka asked by means of screaming. This caused Natsume to close his eyes a little. "When, why?"

Natsume noticed the traffic went lighter and he followed the car again, hoping that he will not be caught. "Call you later, I'll follow them first."

"Natsume wai-" Too late. Natsume already pushed the end button of his cell.

**-Mikan's Situation-**

She was inside the compartment, a small compartment of the car. And she was in need of air because of where she is. It was also pitched black. She was trying her best to get rid of the things that were wrapped around her hands and feet. But to no luck, she couldn't. She's only loosing oxygen when she does more.

Then her phone vibrated. It was no luck either because the phone was in her pocket.

**-000-**

"Honey, she's not answering!" Yuka exclaimed as she continued to pace back and forth.

"What?" Izumi asked shockingly. "What the Crap?"

Her parents were worried now. Yes, they were at the construction site of their new hotel, but the workers their just received a letter. They said it was for the Sakura's and it was from they knew who.

The letter says,

'_You know who I am._

_I have your daughter_

_And I will kill her if you_

_Don't give me what I want._

_I'll chop her body into pieces_

_Until she's coarse._

_I want 500 million yen for her freedom._

_Give it to me at Freight Harbour at six_

_Don't even bother to call some back up _

_Or else…_

There ends the letter. True to that, they received a death threat for their daughter again. And he will only spare her if he gets the money.

"Now I know why I don't want to leave the house." Izumi said worriedly. They were at the finished portion of the site. "And what, 500 million yen? That's far too much!"

"Honey," Yuka said worriedly. "I will never forgive myself if something happens to my Mikan."

"Hello, Natsume?" Kaoru asked through the phone and this caused the Yuka and Izumi to look at her. "Where are you? Is Mikan with you?"

"I'm driving and no, Mikan's not with me but-" He was cut off.

"Mikan's not with you?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, I mean no, but I was chasing after a car where I think she was but now I think I have lost sight on." He grunted disbelievingly that he lost sight of the car.

Yuka suddenly grabbed the phone from Kaoru. "Hello, Natsume? Go to Freight Harbour now and save my child. She's there and I know because we received a letter a while ago."

"What?" Natsume asked unbelievably. "Is that a death threat again?"

"Sadly yes." Yuka said worriedly. "Please look out after her and save her whenever possible. I'll call the cops and we'll get there as soon as we can."

"Understood." Natsume ended the call.

"The cops are ready." Mr Hyuuga said. "I told them to be careful not to be get caught and they are on they're way."

Yuka bowed. "Thank you," A tear fell down from her eyes. She was technically worried about her daughter.

**-000-**

_Freight Harbour eh? _Natsume asked himself.

Natsume decided to call Ruka once more. "Ruka, I know where they are."

"And you want me to go there, right?" Ruka asked.

"Yes," He said simply. Ruka sighed on the other line. "They're at Freight Harbour."

"Alright. I'll be there."

He ended the call.

Natsume seems to be worried about her so much and he wanted to kill the guy who kidnapped her. But he will kill him once if he first step foot at the harbour.

**-000-**

Mikan felt the car was stopped. A little while, her pitched black surrounding became lighter.

"Hey, boss." A guy said. "What do you want me to do with this cutie pie over here?"

"Just bring her inside but don't you ever make her escape." He said. "Wait…" He pulled out Mikan on the compartment. He untied the clothe on her eyes and Mikan was adjusting her eyes to her surroundings.

"HMPPh Hmp." Mikan muttered. But it was completely misunderstood.

"What's the matter? Can't get your tongue?" He laughed evilly. "That's right; you can't get your tongue!"

Mikan glared at the guy. If only she was freed then she'll spit saliva on this guy already, or better yet, send him to hell for endless flames of unforgiveness. But she needs to be freed first.

"I think you know me, Mikan Sakura…"

_Like hell yeah!_ Mikan thought. _You're the Ryuu guy that kidnapped me when I was little, how could I forget?_

"Well, it's only four in the afternoon and we still have two hours till your folks bail you out by ransom money."

"Hmmp Hm HMph HmpH?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, yes. Ransom money. Hey Jin, take her inside, now." He ordered as he made Jin catch her in the air. Mikan was frightened because of the impact. If only there was nothing wrapped around her mouth, then she'll be screaming loud.

Ryuu has dark black silky hair but with bad attitude.

Jin has long orange hair which is pulled together by a scrunchy. He held Mikan bridal style but he was ever so icky. His moustache was long and it seems that he doesn't shave for a month.

But what's worst is when he leaned in to Mikan. "You're a good looking girl." He smiled. "Rawr." He leaned in again which caused Mikan to back up a little.

_Geez. You need some mouth freshener, mint gums and a toothbrush, Mister._ Mikan thought. _I mean lots and lots of it…_

"Here you go." He put Mikan on the floor. "Don't even bother to get away because I'll be taking care of you in the end." He dared as he winked at Mikan.

There was only one word which she can describe him: Yuck.

_Natsume, Natsume where are you?_

**-000-**

Natsume sneezed from somewhere on the harbour. He was there already, but he needs to low lie or someone might get him. But too late when he was about to enter a building. A guy saw him.

"You!" The guy was about to shoot him when Natsume kicked off the gun from his hand. He knocked of the guy easily without even sweating.

"Easy as pie." He said as he smirked to himself. But there were still other back ups behind him. There were at least four people. At first he did have a hard time fighting them.

First guy, Natsume punched his tummy and the guy ached in pain.

Second guy and third guy, he banged their heads together like a cymbal and they fainted.

The fourth guy attacked him from behind but he managed to kick his, you know what. Natsume also punched the guy's face and it caused bleeding.

After fighting, he swayed his head because it was bothering him. He thought that he needed hair cut that time.

But the first guy was up again. But to Natsume's instincts, he finished him off. But not yet dead, he only made him unconscious.

Every guy outside was finished already. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder so he decided to finish that person again, thinking that it was a bad guy.

"Whoa, relax man. It's only me." The guy said.

"Ruka," Natsume was panting hard. "Took you so long."

Ruka rubbed the portion on the back of his head. "Sorry," he smiled wryly. "It's that Imai wanted to come and I fetched her. She was at the entrance of the harbour, stopping first the cops from entering. She said it will only make the situation get worse if they attack."

Natsume smirked. "Good choice. Now off to Mikan."

He was about to go when Ruka stopped him. "Do you even know where she is?"

Natsume shrugged. "No clue."

Ruka sighed.

"You know, it's better if we search now before six pm."

"Six?" Ruka asked.

"Long story. Come on."

**-000-**

Mikan was having a hard time getting out of the ropes. First she relaxed herself and took a deep breathe. She was now applying the techniques that her P.E. teacher taught them.

Her hands were on her back and she's trying to shift it to her front. She did it, by the way. She did it so that when she will not have a hard time untying.

Once she untied her arms, she continued untying her feet and her mouth. She feels relieved but still how is she going to get out of that mess? There are lots of people out the room which are, probably guarding the place.

Now, she's thinking of a plan.

And it hit her. She saw coconut husk in the room with manly attires inside. She decided to put it on but the outfit reeks. It stinks too much.

'_Haven't they heard of washing?'_ She asked herself. She's having second thoughts about it.

But she doesn't have a choice, right?

…

After putting on the clothes, she got the coconut husk and a rope that she have unwrapped from herself a while ago and tied it on her feet so she will look taller. She got a hat that was also in the room and put it to her head. It's a disguise after all. And she doesn't want the guards to notice her. But she needs to get out early. She's getting hot and sweaty. It's because she has five clothes on.

She was wearing her outfit which was a shirt and a skirt.

On top of that was the manly shirt.

On top of that was a long brown coat.

And she was wearing manly pants.

She inhaled.

It's show time.

It's now or never.

"Help!" She made her voice manly. "I need help! The girl got away!" She said. Many guys came into the room and her sweat dropped.

"What?" A man asked. "Where is she?"

Mikan stumbled a little. "There, she went up there and jumped off. Let's go get her before she can get away already."

"Let's go!" Another man said.

"Shit, boss will kill me for this." Jin said. And they ran to the direction where Mikan was pointing at. Mikan styled like she was running to that direction too, but she only fooled them. She smiled to herself.

"A little acting can really help at situations like this." She whispered and smiled to herself as she was walking out the ware house.

She was looking back, scared that she might be caught. But she bumped from her in front.

"Watch where you're going," The man said. His back was facing Mikan. But when he turned to her, he was about to punch him, knowing that Mikan was a guy, Mikan stopped him.

"No, Natsume!" She yelped but she covered her mouth because it caused too much noise. She got rid of the hat and it revealed her face. "It's me, Mikan."

Natsume's eyes widened. "Mikan?" He hugged her tight and kissed her fore head. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" He asked sincerely.

Mikan nodded with tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "I thought you will never come."

"What makes you say that?" He kid.

"Uh, guys…" Ruka gulped. "I think we have a situation here." He said.

Mikan suddenly got rid of the manly outfits. "Nice, fresh air it is." She said. "But I think I stink now." She smelled herself, especially her armpits. "Ew… I need to have a bath after we get out of this mess."

In front of them stands a numerous man. But they were different from the guys Mikan fooled inside the warehouse a while ago. In the middle was Ryuu.

"Persona," Natsume muttered as his eyes narrowed.

Ryuu smirked and clapped thrice. "You got the first prize for remembering me, Natsume. Congratulations"

Mikan remembered the name Persona as well. It was Ryuu. But the only difference that is, is that he was not wearing a mask anymore.

Persona was his code name.

**CHAPTER ENDS HERE**


	19. 19

**COMPLICATED LIFE**

**By: **melodicAngel016

**CHAPTER19**

"What the hell do you want with her?" Natsume asked out angrily as he tightened his hold on Mikan's waist. He threw death glares to Ryuu and backed away a little.

"No need to be so scared, Natsume…" Ryuu had a sly smile on his lips and he went forward with one step. "Like I said, I need money. Lots and lots of it. And since you are here, now I have many hostages and the ransom money will be doubled… Or shall I say, tripled?" He laughed out evilly.

"This has gone too far, Ryuu!" Natsume shouted. "What do you want to make you stop? Haven't you done enough trouble for kidnapping her twice?"

He shrugged. "Not really. And besides, I have escaped the hellish jail."

"You're stupid." Natsume said, at the same time thinking on how they are going to escape their current situation. "No wonder why the Sakura Corporation have fired you."

Ryuu smirked. "But the Hyuuga Corporation hired me back."

"But my family fired you also for saying that you have implanted a bomb inside our business building."

Ryuu smiled evilly. "That was a threat, my dear Natsume."

"Just shut up!" Natsume shouted angrily. His eyes became furious. "If you want money, then go take a job! Don't kidnap people in order to get money!"

Ryuu stepped forward and licked the gun he was holding. "You better say your prayers now because I am not going to make you live even if I got the money."

Natsume grunted and protected Mikan from his back. Ruka was beside him.

"This guy has issues." Mikan said worriedly as she holds Natsume's shoulders.

"Ruka," Natsume said simply. "Take her and let's split up."

Ruka's eyes widened. "Why me? You're the fiancé, you should help her."

Natsume glared at him. "Just do it." And with Ruka's sigh, he just said 'fine' to him.

Ryuu held up the gun in the air. "Any last words?"

Mikan was nervous. It's the end of her; it's the end of them. She hugged Ruka which caused him to blush. But he knew very well that it's not the right time to think such things.

Natsume smiled simply. "Have a good night's rest, Persona."

This caused Ryuu to widen his eyes. "What?"

Without further adieu, Natsume kicked off the sand to where they are standing. The sand went to Ryuu's eyes and his minions' too. They took the time to escape and they managed it.

They entered another warehouse with no bad guys in sight and ended up panting.

"Are you both alright?" Natsume asked after making himself composed.

"Yes." Ruka and Mikan chorused.

"I guess we're alright now." Mikan said. But she spoke too soon when they heard a sudden bang.

"Shit!" Natsume cursed under his breath. What they heard was a bang coming from a gun. "Stay here, take cover and don't get out until I say so." The two simply nodded.

Natsume was about to stand up when Mikan grabbed the end of his shirt. "Take care." She said worriedly with tears threatening to come down.

Natsume gave her a rare smile. "I will. Because I still have to tell you something later once we get back home." Mikan let him go. And Mikan and Ruka were the only once left.

"Have you fallen for him?" Ruka asked. He had a smile plastered on his face but his eyes were complete sadness.

"I think." Mikan said simply. "But after you said that you don't like me, I have promised myself that I will not fall in love again."

Ruka was surprised to hear this. "What?"

Mikan nodded. "I don't want to get hurt again. That's why."

Ruka gulped. So she did fell in love with him. Mikan fell in love with Ruka but he only broke her heart. He took one glance at Mikan again. "I have to tell you that because he's the right one for you. And I already knew that you were engaged. I only pretended that I don't know that you're engage and I only said that I don't like you so that you will stay away from me." He said simply, bangs covering his azure orbs.

Mikan made a face. "What?" She stood up. And that's one wrong move because the bad guy spotted her and aimed fire on her. She was suddenly pulled back down by Ruka and they started to crawl.

"I think we're not safe here either." He said.

"Can I die now?" Mikan asked, forgetting what they had conversed a while ago.

"No!" Ruka said hesitantly. "Just don't say things like that." He shook his head in a frustrated manner.

Ruka wasn't paying attention to their surroundings so he felt a shoe. They were crawling after all. He looked up and saw a guy. "Uh oh."

=ooo=

Natsume was busy fighting outside. He was surrounded by many people with their guns and armors on. And this was all unfair to him. Many guys with much armor vs. a guy like him with no armor is so off the hook. But he will manage to get out of that in no time.

"Hasn't anyone told you that when you fight with tools, you're a coward?" Natsume asked but his purpose was to make them pissed.

The guy behind him was the first one to twitch his eyes in annoyance. He came forward to make Natsume unconscious by knocking the gun against his nape. But Natsume's instincts came first. He did a back flip and ended up landing on a wall. He pulled himself against it and pushed afterwards. He kicked them with much force that they came to have a round trip to the sea.

"Strike." Natsume mumbled. The cops suddenly went in sight.

"We'll handle this, Mr. Hyuuga." One cop said. Natsume nodded.

Then another loud bang came from one of the guns. He slowly turned his head to his right and saw Mikan backing away. Maybe the bad guys just shoot Ruka so he's not with her.

In front of her was Ryuu, aiming to shoot for her. Ryuu slid off the sniper of the gun and his forefinger ready to pull the trigger of the pistol gun. He was smiling. "Not only I will get ransom money, I will also take you home as a souvenir."

It seems that the world had grown having a slow motion speed on. Natsume's eyes widened as he tried to run to Mikan's direction, hoping that he would save her. Ryuu was only amused to see Mikan in such a fright state with her eyes closed tight.

Three,

Two,

One,

Ryuu pulled the trigger slowly. Mikan waited for the impact to hit her but she only felt manly arms hugging her. Her eyes widened and the world was back again to its normal revolving speed. Natsume grunted due to the impact. They landed on the water but Mikan was still surprised.

Natsume just saved her.

She came to the surface with Natsume in her arms. They were both soaking wet. And that was not even what Mikan meant about having a bath.

"Na-Natsume?" Mikan asked but her eyes were watery. Was it watery because of the fall from the water, or was it watery because of tears?

Still, Natsume didn't answer. His eyes were closed and they were both wet in both sea water and blood. Even though she knew that she hated blood much in her entire life, she didn't care. Natsume was injured and this is not the right time to hate blood.

"Natsume, Natsume wake up!" Mikan said while slapping his cheeks. "Natsume, wake up! This isn't funny." Her tears suddenly gave up and it went rolling down her cheeks. "Natsume…" She hugged him close to her. "You shouldn't have saved me."

"If I won't then who will?" She suddenly stopped a little while. She looked at Natsume's face and saw him smiling.

"A-are you alright?" She asked him.

"Now that I'm with you." He said but he suddenly closed his eyes and lost consciousness again.

Mikan unconsciously kissed his forehead. She checked her surroundings and noticed that Ryuu was in the care of the police. She sighed in relief. She stood up and helped Natsume too. She put his one arm around her shoulder so he will be fine. Even though he's heavy, Mikan managed to help him.

"Mikan!" Hotaru called out.

"He's dead." Mikan sobbed. "Natsume's dead."

Hotaru twitched her eyes and checked Natsume's pulse on his neck. "Idiot. He only lost his consciousness."

"But still!"

"Are you alright?" Ruka asked from behind Hotaru. He was holding his arm that was badly shot.

Mikan nodded. "I am, but he's not." She said simply, referring to Natsume.

"Mikan!" There Yuka called and she's together with the rest.

"Are you injured?" Tsubasa asked as he hugged Mikan.

"I am not." She said flatly. "But Natsume is."

Tsubasa suddenly carried Natsume the way Mikan carried him. "Looks like he lost many blood."

'_Tell me about it.'_ Mikan thought. He was almost dead because of her.

"We'll take him to the nearest hospital." Mr. Hyuuga said. "You better head home now, Mikan. It must be a real tiring day for you."

But Mikan swiftly shook her head. "I'm fine, I can go with you." She smiled a little.

"Are you sure?" Kaoru said. Mikan nodded.

"Suit yourself."

**=ooo=**

Tokyo Medical hospital.

Mikan was keeping an eye on Natsume and she didn't even left his side once he got in the room. It even took two hours just to get the bullet out of his body. The bullet was at his chest. Fortunately, it wasn't near his heart. If it was, he could have really died.

But now, everything is fine. He was comfortably lying on the hospital bed. His torso had bandage wrapped on because of the operation.

Mikan and Natsume's parents weren't there. They went home. They invited Mikan to join but she insisted. So there she was, waiting for him to wake up.

She simply held his hand and squeezed it lightly. "You will not be in that situation if it weren't for me." She whispered as she kissed his hand. And before she knew it, she fell into deep drowse.

=ooo=

Mikan was woken up when she felt someone was playing with the ends of her hair. She suddenly slapped the hand away not even knowing who was doing it. The hand was gone, but then it continued stroking her hair.

"Stop it, I'm sleeping." Mikan muttered in a half asleep and half awake manner.

"Is that the kind of attitude you'll show to the person who had saved your life?" A voice said. This caused Mikan to snap out from dreamland and widened his eyes in surprise. She slowly raised her head and met Natsume's stare.

"Na-Na-Na-Natsu-me?" Her eyes were still in shock.

"Looks like you've seen a ghost." He kid as he ran his hand to Mikan's face.

"What are you feeling? You know you should be sleeping! Have you taken your medicine?" Mikan asked exasperatedly.

"I'm fine now." Natsume said. "Sorry for making you worry."

Mikan stopped and noticed something different from him. She made a face. "Eh, what's this, Natsume saying sorry?"

Natsume twitched his eye.

"It's so uncharacteristic of to say that." Mikan said while checking his face. "I think somebody just replaced the bad old Natsume with some kind of good and pleasant twin." Mikan pinched his cheeks and stretched it away. "Or maybe you're only wearing a mask. What's your name?"

"Natsume Hyuuga, I'm seventeen years of age and I'm betrothed to the childish Mikan Sakura. Her name will soon be changed to Mikan Sakura Hyuuga." Natsume said expressionlessly with little hints that his sweat had dropped.

"Are you sure you're Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Why? Is it wrong to be nice sometimes?" He smirked. "And you're squeezing my face, you know. I didn't know that you liked me this much."

The angel Mikan became devil-like. She suddenly withdrew her hands from him. "What did you say?"

"I said you liked me." Natsume's smirk only grew wide.

"Oh you're dead meat now!" Mikan said angrily as she punched Natsume's shoulder.

"That's my good arm!" Natsume jolted out.

"Well then, it will be levelled." Mikan said triumphantly. "And there's nothing you can do to fight back."

=ooo=

In front of the door where Natsume and Mikan was…

Hotaru and Ruka were there. They came to visit them but they are again back to normal with the arguing. Well, it seems that something never changed.

"Nogi, are you sure you have given her up?" Hotaru asked expressionlessly.

"Yes." He answered simply. But there was a part of him that was upset. "I knew he will never hurt her. They were both meant for each other and they're engaged. And I'm sure there are still other girls out there."

"If you say so."

**CHAPTER ENDS HERE**


	20. 20

**COMPLICATED LIFE**

**By:** melodicAngel016

**CHAPTER 20**

"So, what do you plan now?" Natsume asked Mikan, breaking her from her reverie.

It was Monday and it was snowing heavily that's why classes are out. It was also the day when Natsume was admitted out of the hospital. He insisted that he's fine so they're back at their mansion.

Mikan was reading, or maybe not. She was staring at the same page for some minutes now that's why Natsume asked her.

"What do you mean by what do I plan now?" She asked in a confused look.

"Well," Natsume started off with a shrug. "Now that Ryuu is in the jails now, then maybe…"

"There's still a possibility that he'll escape." Mikan trailed him off. "But I think everything's fine now." She smiled.

"It's a good thing to see you smile." Natsume looked at her whilst he leaned in through the wall with his arms crossed on his chest.

Mikan looked at him as she closed her book. "What?"

Natsume sighed. "I said you look so stupid when you're reading a book." He joked.

It's like Mikan's nerve popped out. She marched towards him angrily with a deathly look. ""You jerk! Haven't you seen anyone read a book before?"

He smirked. "I did, but reading is for children."

"Oh really now?" Mikan was about to protest when she suddenly saw the stitch on Natsume's back, near his shoulders. She touched it softly and followed its mark. She bit her lower lip. "But I'm sorry for this."

Natsume was surprised by her sudden change. So, she really does care about him after all. "That's not a case to be worried about." Natsume smiled for a moment. She didn't miss it.

"But you're hurt, Natsume!" She cried.

Natsume circled his hands around her waist and shifted their position. Now, Mikan was the one on the wall. "I'm not." He assured her. Right, he was half naked by that moment but Mikan couldn't care less. It's like her hands have a mind of its own that it circled around his nape.

"Still, I'm sorry." She whispered softly.

"Stop saying sorry, it's not your fault. I saved you, alright?"

Mikan smiled swiftly. "Thank you for saving me, Natsume." She looked at him straight in his ruby eyes. She wanted to back away, but she couldn't. It's like that his eyes have some kind of magnet that forbids her from moving at all.

He smiled playfully. "Can I get a reward for that?"

"What rewa-?" Her eyes widened as Natsume kissed her slowly and softly on the lips. Now she knew what reward he meant by that. She closed her eyes slowly and started responding to the kiss. "Is this what you call reward?" Mikan asked in between kisses. She felt Natsume smirked.

"What else?"

When the kiss was about to get deeper, Mikan shoved him away. "I'm sorry, I think… It's not right." She bowed her head, hoping not to meet his stare.

"You're declining from the engagement." Natsume said coldly. But that was supposed to be a question.

Mikan gulped. "I… I don't want to put it that way… Maybe we could just, fake the engagement? Fake the wedding, Fake everything? Or maybe after the marriage, we can get annulled or go divorce and go our separate ways and-"

"Enough." Natsume ordered frigidly. "You still love him, right?"

Mikan's eyes widened. There's only one person before that she fell in love with. She was about to ask when Natsume spoke again.

"I'll put an end to our little engagement once and for all." He got a shirt and pulled it on himself. Without another word, he went out of the room.

'_Okay, what just happened?'_ Mikan thought surprisingly.

'_You idiot, you just let go of him are you nuts?'_ Another part of her echoed her mind.

"But I did it for a reason, okay?" Mikan talked to herself. "I don't want to get hurt again because of love. And I have vowed that I will be a nun." Mikan added in.

'_Well then, what about the kiss, you fool? It means so much, you know.'_ Her pro part mingled again.

'_A simple kiss can really mean nothing.'_

'_You're really dense, Mikan. Tell me again why I am your conscience?'_

"Because you're me and would you stop talking while you're in my brain?" Mikan ruffled her auburn locks and her hair was now messy. She heaved a sigh. Letting go of someone is really hard. But there she was with her confused feelings.

=ooo=

Lunch time at Sakura-Hyuuga Residence.

The aura of the room is nothing but uncomfortable. There was silence and that was irritating.

"So, there's no school today." Yuka said, trying to beat up the pressure. "But the snow is a good thing, you know?"

"Yeah." Mikan agreed with a smile.

There was silence again. For others, it almost lasted for centuries. Aoi wanted to talk, but what will she say? Youichi seems expressionless, yet he seemed to be worried at the same time. Tsubasa, wanted to know what was happening between his sister and his soon to be brother-in-law.

"Can I break off the engagement?" It's like time stood still when Natsume said that. Everyone stopped and looked at him dumbfounded. Mikan on the other hand just remained composed and continued eating. This was no surprise to her. But she couldn't believe that he will say that by this moment so early.

"Break off?" Mikan and Natsume's parents almost choked the food on their mouth. They swallowed it at once and started to speak again.

"Why? Oh, why?" Yuka glanced at her daughter, then to Natsume.

Natsume simply shrugged. "I think it's not working out for us." He said simply.

Mr. Hyuuga sighed. "I guess Sahyuu Hotel is going to be demolished this early."

"Sahyuu hotel?" Aoi asked.

Yuka nodded. "Well, that was supposed to be our gift to Mikan and Natsume."

"Hey, is that the construction site to where you head yourselves to last Saturday?" Tsubasa asked.

"Bingo!"

"And Sahyuu Hotel meaning, **Sa**kura and **Hyuu**ga" Izumi explained further.

"But why with the sudden change of mind?" Kaoru asked. "I mean, I thought you two are getting along these days?"

None of them answered. Aoi looked at Mikan worriedly then averted her gaze to Natsume. Youichi and Aoi exchanged looks.

That can't be possible.

**-CHAPTER ENDS HERE-**

**A/N: **Forgot to mention, chapter 19 is not yet the end. I have updated so late again and this chapter is cliffy-hanging again (but I just love cliffhangings^^). The epilogue is going to be out early. Within a week or two, maybe? I'm planning to make it a long one… daa3fan, I'm sorry, I know I have told you that the epilogue would be out this day or tomorrow, but I can't concentrate on this story again… Sorry… ~.~

See you later… ^^


	21. 21

**COMPLICATED LIFE**

**By:** melodicAngel016

**A/N:** This is the last chapter… I have finished it early so, thank you everyone for reading and supporting this story… Chapter is dedicated to those who have loved this story and to those who are reading and reviewing this story… ^-^ Thank you so much guys… To those who are silently reading this, this is also for you… :D

**Claerine, daa3fan, Iris Petals, XxpuffpuffxX, XxBluefangxX, UniquePancakes, Noeyy, MagicPanda, Lexie007, YamCAKE, dbzgtfan2004, DaPurpleDino, Larsie0316, yuki36, Anime Addick, cjthegreatest, Crazy-Hime, papaya, Liley, Chocovani, purple, .This, ruuridolls, I'mthegreatest, Hikariofmylife, mary joy, KashinoxIchigo4ever, akjupiter, xxxangelholiCxxx, Kylee-cat, miramisa90212, mermaid princess lilian, DarkyrawrXD, Tanet NT, Ana Carmela Serrano, Smori, ****NatsuMikan RuKan-lovetri, rinoakim, xIshaxx, rosycheck, sEcretMindLoLITA, ClearWing, Mitsu, Cometflare, Sweet as Cotton Candy, xfayex bbzx, Sakura-chan41, neko-chiidesu, The Meepsta, natsumeslover, xXxvenomprincessxXx, MiSaNaHyu…**

**CHAPTER 21**

"Hey," Youichi nudged Mikan by her elbow.

"Hi Youichi." Mikan smiled. She was about to go upstairs but she was stopped by the silver-haired boy.

He held a sigh. So, will you tell me what's going on between you and my brother in law?" He asked.

Mikan blinked twice. "Brother… in law? Brother in law? Natsume?" She asked dumbfounded.

"What?" He asked. "Aoi and I are … items and I really respect Natsume-san being my brother." He coughed as he blushed slightly. "In case you didn't know, I was adopted by Uncle Hyuuga."

Mikan, trying to restore all the words Youichi was saying, just couldn't believe it. Her eyes widened and her jaws clung in open. "Why didn't you tell me? Why? Why? Why?"

"Delilah…" Youichi smirked, the same expression as what Natsume wears everyday.

"Hey, stop joking around, why didn't you tell me?" Mikan asked once again in an anxious manner.

He shrugged. "Well, you never asked."

"But you keep secrets from me!" Mikan cried. "And Aoi, I thought I'm her friend…"

"You're not just a friend to her, you know?" Youichi exclaimed in a more serious tone.

"What?"

"You know, she always tells me stories about you starting from the day she arrived here." He explained. Mikan was listening clearly. "…And how wonderful you are to be her older sister. I was intrigued by that so I decided I could come along with Auntie. And she was right; you are wonderful, Mikan-nee"

Mikan couldn't believe what he's saying. She didn't answer and Youichi took the opportunity to talk once again. "But why all of a sudden? Natsume wanted to break your engagement just a while ago, but you didn't do anything neither you do have anything to say!"

Mikan gulped. "I have my reasons." She said simply. "I don't want any of that to happen to me again." She turned back and continued running upstairs.

"Mikan!" Youichi called out. Mikan stopped. "He loves you. I know it."

Mikan glared at him. "I don't believe you." She continued running up.

**=ooo=**

Mikan closed the door behind her. Her knees suddenly felt weak that she landed on the floor with her knees. She couldn't believe Youichi's last statement. _'He loves you. I know it.'_

Has the world gone mad? Those were lies, nothing more. They were only engaged because of some family business and protection. But the protecting thingy is over. Even if its business, she knew that she can survive by herself. She can be happy even if without money, even if without Love.

"Mikan, are you there?" She heard a knock on the door. It was her mother. Mikan slowly stood up and opened the door. "Honey, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Then why are you like this? I know I shouldn't interfere with you and Natsume but what's going on?"

"We realized that we don't love each other?" Mikan answered unsurely. "I don't want to get hurt again, mom…"

"You still love Ruka?" Her mother asked. Mikan was surprised.

"You… You knew I was in love with Ruka?"

Her mother sighed. "Yes." She answered simply. "And we are the reason why he broke you, Mikan, I'm sorry."

"What?"

Yuka bit her lower lip. "I guess you need to know. We told him that you're engaged and that's the reason why-"

Mikan gasped. "He told me that he doesn't like me." Mikan circled around in frustration. "And all this time, I knew that he hurt me but he didn't!" Mikan cried.

"Well, this was for your own good."

"I know, mom. I know."

"One question, have you fallen for Natsume?"

"I think I have."

"He's heading for his apartment, and he's plane will leave at 4.30 tomorrow morning."

"So?" She asked.

"Well, I'm guessing that you would stop him for leaving."

"But he already declined, mother! He already did!" Mikan cried out again. True to that, she was the reason why he declined. "And I have already made up my mind. I'll go to a monastery and I'll become nun."

"Mikan! You're a wonderful child, dearest. But why? I know you're a Catholic but I don't want you to be imprisoned at those four walls."

"What's wrong with being single forever?" Mikan asked.

"Do you hate your life?"

"No, but I have my reasons. Besides, there is my brother, Tsubasa. He's supposed to be the Heir of Sakura Industries."

Yuka sighed. "Is there no way of stopping you?"

Mikan smiled. "It's a democratic country, mom. After I graduated high school, I'll enter Tomo."

"Or after you graduated college with course of Law."

"I'll take four years political Science, just like my brother." Mikan answered simply. "Law consists of 10 years"

Yuka sighed once again. "Oh why do I have such stubborn little girl?"

**=ooo=**

"You said WHAT?" Ruka yelled out.

"I said what I said, Ruka." Natsume answered plainly as he throws himself towards his bed on his apartment. It was already night time and he already packed his things.

"But you shouldn't have done that!" Said his stoic best friend. Natsume didn't answer as he continued to read his manga. "What if Mikan had already fell for you?"

"Don't know."

"Do you love her?"

"Very much."

"Well, why did you leave her?" He asked again. "You should have at least told her that."

"I didn't because I think he's still in love with you?" Natsume asked unsurely.

"I thought we have already finished that topic?"

"Maybe."

"Natsume, come on!" His best friend tried to get him out of bed but failed miserably.

"I have my reasons why I have declined that engagement, Ruka." Natsume glared at his best friend. "But it's not yet time that I'll tell you. I have my own ways of living." He inquired.

Ruka simply groaned in so much frustration. . . How come he has a lame best friend that doesn't even have plans on telling something to him? All is nothing but mess.

**=ooo=**

Next Day…

Classes were resumed and the snow where falling softly from the sky. Mikan was reading a book when she heard a loud band from her desk. It was Sumire, looking furious as ever.

"What have you done with Natsume?" She asked. "And why isn't he here?"

"Gone back to Australia, about 4.30 am this morning and declined the engagement, that's why he's not here. And he's not coming back." Mikan then realized her words, _'he's not coming back.'_ She thought to herself. _'He's not coming back anymore because of me…'_

She wanted to cry that very moment. She should have at least stopped him and went after him. But who is she to do such thing? They are only engaged because of some family stuffs and personal wants. She don't even know if he loved her all the way long. . .

"What?" Sumire asked. "Do you even realize what you just did?" She gasped as she rolled her eyes. "Mikan, if I'm in your position, I shouldn't just let him go, you know that?"

Mikan surely felt guilty as she bowed her head. Why does she suddenly felt that way? She should be happy that Natsume is gone. Now, no one is going to bother her ever again.

"Good morning." Ruka greeted. And Mikan soon realized that she has no special feelings towards him anymore.

"Good morning, Ruka." She faked a smile.

"Mikan, Natsume's-" Ruka was cut off.

"I know Ruka, I know."

**=ooo=**

By the end of class, Mikan still remained silent as ever. She suddenly realized that she had fallen in love with him. But why now? Why only now?

She couldn't believe it. She should have at least stopped him from departing away. Now, all she has is her apartment and not their mansion anymore. Her parents felt sorry for her about engaging her. They went back to Australia but left Mikan in Japan because she insisted in coming. If she's there, maybe she could meet him again. And if she meets him again, what is she supposed to say?

"Everything is just too late." Mikan mumbled as she tried to sleep. "I'm sorry, Natsume."

Years later. . .

**MIKAN'S P.O.V.**

My parents and my sibling went home again after four years. And I also have graduated Political Science, though I know I should have also taken Law School too and pass the BAR Exam to be an official Lawyer. But it will take long. But I think that isn't a bad idea either way. It could be a good medium to forget about my past memories that kept hunting me like a nightmare.

Or maybe it's only my conscience? Either way, It's killing me to hell.

"Honey, are you really sure about this?" My mother asked me for the umpteenth time already and I'm really annoyed by this. Ever since my father started driving, mother kept asking the same questions over and over again.

I sighed, "I'm sure that I'm sure about this." I assured her as I smiled weakly. "Don't worry, okay? I can handle myself here." I clasped my hands with hers in it. I was still inside the car, my mother kept on stopping me from getting out and so does my brother and father.

"Mikan," Tsubasa called me out when I was about to open the door. "Just think of it deeply. You are leaving us apart, you know that?"

"Well, you can always attend mass." I said wryly.

"Four years inside that convention?" Dad countered. "It's a living hell Mikan."

I sighed once more. "Dad, that place is not hell. It's Holy." I implied. "And I have already thought of this some other times. I came here once and asked the priests if I can be one of them and they said that I should think of it first. They gave me a year to clear up my mind on the year before I graduated from Political Science. If I don't show up after a year, then that only means that I'm not really up to becoming a nun." I explained.

"I guess we can't really stop you." Mother exclaimed with a sigh.

"Well, if that's the place where you're happy, then we'll be happy also." Dad smiled at me.

I opened the car door and went out smoothly. Well, this is it. Only steps away for becoming a monk. I looked back at my family. "Visit sometimes, okay?" I inquired.

"Sure thing." They both chorused. Then I went there walking. I brought with me a backpack with some of my things. I didn't bring any clothes cause I know that they will be providing it and I don't want to carry such heavy baggage.

I turned around again, they were still there but I noticed that they have smug smiles on their faces. Wonder what that means. After they noticed that I was looking at them, they looked at me for one last time and bid goodbye. With that, they closed the car door and went away.

So much for looking back, I suddenly bumped to someone. That kinda hurt a little. I looked at my front, only to reveal a pink haired girl with sweet baby pink eyes. Basing from her look, she was a nun here. Well, she dresses like one and to think that she is so young about in her twenties. Oh, even if she's wearing a headdress, her bangs were flowing out of it so I knew it's pink.

"Oh I am so sorry, miss." I said apologetically as I bowed. "I wasn't looking to where I was-"

"I'm sorry too deary…" She spoke then she put a hand on her forehead. "Oh man, I think this is not the place where I deserve." Now, she covered her face with both of her hands. Is she… crying?

I pitied her so I came closer to her and rubbed her shoulders. "It's alright, Miss. What do you mean that you don't belong here?" I asked.

To my surprise, she burst out crying. "I thought, I thought this is the right place where I belong, but no! I don't belong here! I belong to the person I loved most!" She suddenly cupped my shirt surprisingly. "I thought I have finally made up my mind that I will be a nun here forever and ever and ever, but I was wrong! I should have just thought of it deeply with all my heart and soul, you know what I mean?" She continued crying. "So I am warning you, child. If you are going to become a monk, think of it clearly!" She pointed a forefinger at me as she glared at me.

I looked at her incredulously and nodded. "O… Kay… I finally made up my mind that I am going to be a nun, so if you'll excuse me…" I was about to walk past through her right when she blocked my view.

"Oh, sorry…" She smiled.

"That's okay, what's your name?" I asked as I went to her left, but unfortunately blocked it again.

"I'm Misaki." She said simply.

"Well, nice to meet you Sister Misaki." I smiled at her but she seemed annoyed by calling her that and addressing her _'Sister_.' I got to her right again but I was blocked again. Is it really coincidence or is she making it on purpose?

"Nice to meet you too, Mikan." She smiled as she blocked me again on my left.

"Okay, now if you just - wait, you know me?" I suddenly stopped.

For a moment, I saw her face became pale. She laughed out nervously and started waving her hands at me. "Oh, of course I do, you silly little child. We knew all about you. All sisters did and all nuns did."

"Well that's unnecessary." I said simply. "For starters, nuns that are old here don't know anything yet about the newcomers. And so, newcomers don't know anyone yet and they're not going to talk to anyone yet during their first year of stay here." I simply implied. My observant and thinking skills suddenly came out.

And again, she grew pale. She bowed at me and shoved me to the front door of the church. "There, sorry for the coincidence, Miss Sakura." She bowed again and went away, then again, how come she knew my surname? And more importantly, why did she bring me in front of the church when newcomers were supposed to be at the monastery by this moment?

Just as an answer, she ran back towards me and gave me a sign of the cross. "Please pray first before you go to the abbey, alright?" She smiled and went away quickly. So that's why she pushed me suddenly in front of the church's door. But I have the feeling that there's something wrong here. The main door of the church was closed but it wasn't locked at all.

Well, what bad can praying do? I inhaled deeply and pushed the door. It was pitched black. Why am I here again?

"Hello?" I asked and it echoed towards the room. "Hello?" I asked again, to no avail. I decided to go out when hints of light became visible. Little by little, the room became more and more perceptible to me.

I was stunned by what I saw. I was in the middle of the isle and beside the seats had designs and flowers, like some wedding event is going to be held. I gulped. Maybe this is the wrong place to pray after all. Maybe there is really some kind of wedding that is going to be held here.

There are so many flowers. . . White carnations, white Roses, white Dandelions and Jasmines. There were also pink and white Sakura petals on the floor.

I don't know why but I suddenly felt nervous. Maybe I should go out then. But there was a part of me saying to continue walking and my legs seemed to have a mind of it's own that I continued walking slowly.

I knew very well that I always wanted to have a wedding. Simple or grand, I don't care just make sure it's a wedding. But after the event where Ruka said he didn't liked me, I was back again to my first goal on becoming a nun.

But then, after I met Natsume, everything seemed to go back in time again. I realized that I have loved him. And it hurts that I realized it when it's too late. The saying is really true that you will never realize how important or how special the person is to you until they're gone. And I know I will never see him again.

Never.

He broke our engagement and yet I don't even know if he likes me or loved me. Maybe he didn't because he declined. I decided to come at the monastery only to forget every heartbreaking chapters of my life. And I guess there's no backing out now.

Thinking all these things makes me feel so empty and let alone, sad. How I wished that he'll be here. I missed him already.

Tears dropped by from my eyes. Thinking those miserable moments of mine were really nothing but endless nightmares. I wish I can build a time machine only to make things fine starting from the past. This is enough and this is just too much. Is the abbey the right place where I belong? Or is it with Natsume whom I know that I can share my life with other than the four tall walls of an abbey?

"What took you so long, princess?" A voice echoed around. I suddenly stopped at my trance and looked around. I saw no one. But I was pretty sure who it was. There was only one owner of the voice.

Natsume? I thought. But sadly, it was only my imagination.

"Don't you remember me?" The voice said again. Then it hit me, this was no imagination at all. There he was. The man was standing at the side of the isle, like waiting for his bride. I pressed my lips to a thin line as my eyes became watery as ever. I couldn't believe it. Natsume is here. He's here for crying out loud!

"Natsume…" I whispered as I positioned my hands on my mouth. But my words only echoed because of the silence. We are the only ones here so I guess that explains it.

He smiled in relief as I continued walking to him. Man, how I missed that smile of him, though I know there was hints of sadness behind his fine smile, and his messy hair and most of all, his scarlet eyes. "Glad you remembered me."

"Natsume…" I mumbled again. But confusion is clear in my mind. Why is he here? Is he getting married to someone? Well, I guess I'm too late. Thinking of that fact makes my heart sunk in again. "W- Why are you here?" I asked. "Are you getting married? Well. . . Congratulations." I mumbled softly but enough for him to hear.

Great, everything is just so late now. So, the convent is really where I belong.

"Soon." He bit his lower lip. "And soon is tomorrow." He offered me a genuine smile again.

Soon, huh and tomorrow? The girl must be really lucky and happy to have him. I gulped as I stopped at my tracks. I smiled. "Congratulations again." I bowed again. I turned around so I can get out of this hell hole. The girl sure is lucky. I know that I'm going to be hurt and I know that it's starting already. But I should be happy for him. No matter how I loved the person, all I wish for him is to be happy.

And I don't care if I'm the only one suffering the consequences in life. As long that he's happy, I'm happy. As long as Natsume lives happily with the person he loved most. I shouldn't interfere with them.

"Don't you want to know who the girl is?" He asked simply and I stopped at my tracks. I wiped the tears forming in my eyes. Do I really want to know who she is?

"Well," I stammered. "Whoever she is, I. . . I know she'll take care of you."

"What do you think, Miss Sakura?" He asked as I heard footsteps coming my way. "Is the lucky girl going to love me or not?"

I gulped. What's wrong with him? "Of… Of course she's going to love you. Whoever she is, she's really lucky to have you."

"And I'll be as lucky as her as well." He implied. Okay that's it. I have had enough of heart breaking chapters in my life. Once is enough, two is too much. I decided to walk again, only to be stopped by an arm that is wrapped around my waist. "If she really wants to marry me." He added again. But there was sadness in his voice.

Confusion ran over me.

"Mrs. Natsume Hyuuga." He whispered to my ear. "No, Mrs. Mikan Sakura Hyuuga, how does that sound to you?" He asked in a soothing manner. My eyes became wide. It's like my breathing suddenly stopped. I slowly turned around.

"Oh my…" I whispered. My eyes went hot and watery again. "No way, was . . . was that a proposal?" I asked, still unbelievably surprised.

He smirked. "Well yes it is…" He kissed the tip of my nose.

Tears came out my eyes. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "I'll be lucky if I will have you." He said simply. He was amused as he gave me three white roses that are being held by a colored paper and wrapped with a red ribbon. I was still surprised.

"For me?" I asked and he nodded with a smile.

"And I'll be lucky to have you as well." I smiled but it suddenly dropped to form a frown. "Then why did you break the engagement in the first place?" I asked.

"It's because I don't want to chain you and trap you leaving you with no choice." He started. "If we're still engaged, then you are only going to be forced to marry me. I have loved you ever since the time I laid my eyes on you."

"Then why didn't you just tell me that?"

He shrugged. "Maybe because you still like Ruka?" I looked at him crazily. How did he know? And as if he was reading my mind, he added, "Mikan, I know everything. And the reason why he said that he doesn't like you because he knew all along that you're going to be engaged with me."

I smiled as I pinched his nose. "I know that. Mother told me everything."

Then his expression became unreadable again. But his eyes were saying that he's nervous.

"So, you're not going to marry me, huh?" He asked.

I planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Of course I will, Natsume." I winked at him playfully. He only smirked.

"I knew you'd say that." He commented.

I was going to talk again when he crashed his lips with mine, kissing me fully, passionately but gently. Oh how I missed his kiss. How I missed to touch him. I responded to him and the kiss went deeper.

"I see you really missed me." He said as he smiled in between kisses. I pulled back, only to see him yearning for more.

"No way, you missed me." I teased. He smiled again. Then he caught my lips again, and pulling me closer to him.

"Are you still going to the convent?" He asked again.

I simply replied, "No."

Then our make up session was suddenly interrupted by a cough. I looked around and saw our families staring at us. "You know, wait till the wedding is over and you can do whatever you want." It was Natsume's dad.

My jaws dropped. "No way…" I mumbled. "What are they doing here?" I asked Natsume, though I wasn't looking at him. Our families waved at me and I waved back.

"I have this all planned." Natsume pinched my cheek as he let go of me. "The red Carpet, the flowers, the proposal? Everything." I was still dumbfounded that very moment. So, is that the reason why my parents were having a hard time stopping me just to make sure that every part of this proposal is perfect? No way.

Hotaru and Ruka were also there. Well, Hotaru is capturing video of us but I didn't mind. So, they're a couple now, huh?

"Yo, Mikan-nee!" Aoi shouted. "What are you still doing there? Come here already."

"Come on?" Natsume positioned his hand in front of me. I grabbed it and intertwined mine in his. So this is finally the end of my complicated life.

The next day, the church we're in the last time was the place of our wedding day. So that's why it was closed.

Also to my astonishment, the lady I saw yesterday with the name of Misaki was my brother's fiancée. Although life was a bit unfair, I was thankful to Misaki that she only acted as a nun yesterday. That's funny, isn't it? And I haven't still seen her even in pictures. Man, what's up with my brother not telling and describing her to me?

Natsume also said that he asked help from my brother and from Misaki, his fiancée, to stop me. And that explains why she was dressed up like a nun yesterday.

Maybe this was all planned by fate and destiny?

And yesterday, Misaki cried because she only knew me by pictures that my brother gave her. She's hugging me so tight because according to her, this was the first time that she met me personally and looks like she doesn't have the plan to let go of me. She cried and said that she's been longing to see me. But that good old brother of mine just stopped her from meeting me.

And the sudden hugging-so-tight scene was stopped by Youichi. He said that Natsume wanted to see me and so, Misaki let go of me but continued crying. Is she really in her twenties? Boy and I thought I was childish. Also from yesterday, Youichi kissed my cheek and congratulated me. Well, he's not that bad from the way I remembered.

Natsume gave me an engagement ring yesterday and it was a silver one with red stone heart in the middle of it. I told him that it was bad luck to see his bride before the wedding but he didn't give a crap about that. I only saw him with a huge smile plastered on his face.

And now, wearing a halter white gown, beside the man I loved the most and in front of the altar and in the eyes of God and the other people, we are finally getting married.

Ruka was our best man and Hotaru was the bride's maid. Next year will be Misaki and Tsubasa's wedding. But why are we the first one to be wed again? Oh, never mind.

"Do you, Mikan Sakura, vowed to be Natsume Hyuuga's loving wife, in sickness and in health, in poor and in wealth, and till death do you part?"

"I do." I said simply as I inserted the ring on Natsume's right ring finger. The same question was pronounced by the priest to Natsume and the same thing Natsume answered and did as mine.

"I may now pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Natsume Hyuuga." The priest paused as he looked at Natsume. "You may now kiss the bride." The priest smiled.

Natsume got rid of the clothe that was above my head. He was happy. And I have never been happy in my whole entire life either. He pulled me by my waist and whispered, "You look beautiful, Mikan." I smiled. And without another word, he planted a soft kiss on my lips. The others cheered and so does the priest.

Natsume was the one to stop. "Sahyuu Hotel would be our next stop, Mrs. Hyuuga." He said as he bit his lower lip and winked at me. I knocked his shoulders playfully. I know exactly what he meant by that.

"My husband is a pervert." I said mockingly. He only smiled.

"I missed you, you know that?"

"So did I." I said simply.

So, this is going to be the start of our new story and the end of. . .

My Complicated Life.

**-END OF STORY-**

**A/N: **-sniffs- Hey, can anyone lend a tissue or a hanky? Waah! This story is finished already. Still, I don't want to end this but it's needed. You shouldn't start one if you have no plans on finishing it. That's all… And I'm so sorry about the cliff hanging stuffs… ;p Thanks again everyone. I'll miss writing this story and this story as well.

Cheers!

Take care!

**~melodicAngel016**

_-May 19, 2011-_


End file.
